Scandalously Sizzling Sixteen
by DayDreaminDeb
Summary: This story begins where Formerly Feckless Fifteen ends. Rated for sexual inneundo and language. Sizzlin is the Victoria's Secret wanta be that moved it's main office to Trenton along with it's models. Rangeman has a new job. Steph's not happy with it.
1. Chapter 1

Thankfully Janet Evanovich had the brilliance to conjure up the characters you recognize from her books, the others are mine. All the villains and some of the peripheral characters came from my vivid and sometimes disturbed imagination.

This is a continuation of my series of stories. The first one was Formerly Feckless Fifteen. I hope you enjoy it. Many of the characters you met in that story will recur in this one.

Special thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review the stories I've posted so far. You've been very kind and you're giving me and my muse wings.

Deborah

* * *

My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm a Research Analyst (like the fancy title?) for Rangeman and I do bounty hunting on the side for my cousin Vinnie's bail bond agency. I got lucky this past summer and brought in a couple of big money felons and got enough money to buy a sweet new-to-me house and some new-to-me furniture to go along with it. I even started taking cooking classes.

I used to have an on-again off-again boyfriend named Joe Morelli. I have known him since I was a wee girl and he was a junior pervert. We broke up for good and the ass married Terri Gilman in three weeks. Oh…did I mention she's pregnant now? That didn't take long. My biological clock is ticking so hard it's keeping me up at night and he's married to that beeeooooccchhh. Deep calming breaths Stephanie… Anyhoo, I'm definitely over him in a big way.

I fell in love with the other third of my love/lust triangle sometime in the last few years. His name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, otherwise known as Ranger because he was one. I think it's a clever nickname, don't you? Yea…I am rolling my eyes. Anyway Ranger is smoking hot. He's tall, dark and luscious. He makes my skin tingle and my breath catch and… Well, I admit it. When he's around I have to change my underwear…a lot! He also has some secrets and serious commitment issues. He's a pain in the ass.

This summer I met a new guy. His name is Brian Goodman and he's a Federal Agent. He's soooo hot. He looks like Carter Oosterhouse from **HGTV**. He's sweet. He's smart. He's oh so easy on the eyes. He's yummy. He also likes me. I haven't even swapped spit with him though because my heart yearns for Ranger, the jackass. But if he doesn't get his head out of his ass I may just have to give ole Brian a tumble. Now…I'm not a slut, but a girl has needs and sooner or later the deluxe shower massager just isn't all it's cracked up to be if you know what I mean.

I do have something new in my life now, I'm in therapy. I know, right? Anyway the last felon I brought in turned out to be an okay guy for a drug lord and he convinced me that a little therapy is good for you. It didn't work for him and his wife, but on his own he swears to me that he's making great headway. We keep in touch. Anyway, I see my therapist a couple of times a week now. I was only going to see her once a week, but she suggested that I might want to do it twice a week instead. I didn't think I was that bad off, but she begs to differ. I suppose it could be my mother issues. Or maybe it's my biological clock. Maybe it's my past commitment issues. I don't know what it is. She thinks I'm interesting though. Hey…maybe she should pay me? Anyway, I like going there. Rangeman is paying for it. I think I'm more serene. We'll see how that works out.

Today I don't have anything to do. It's Saturday so I have no Rangeman research to do. Vinnie has nobody on the lam for me to track down. So I've been home all day cleaning my house. I'm not all that domestic to tell the truth. Lula has tried and tried to get my house to work Feng Shui. I have to tell you, I think it looks ugly and nothing has a good flow when she Feng Shui's it. As soon as she leaves I change it back. It's my house! I just try to keep it clean enough that if my mother pops by she doesn't start ironing again. That's really the only goal I have at this point.

Yea, my professional life seems to be coming together. If only my personal life would get a clue. I love being a hamster mommy, but I think I'm about ready to dip my toe into more responsibility. I may have to get a puppy if I can't talk Ranger into knocking me up.

On this particular Saturday I have finished my housekeeping and I'm kicked back in my media room in my big squishy recliner. Rex is in his cage munching on the popcorn I've been tossing him. Life is good. Then Grandma shows up.

I ran to the door in exasperation. It was obviously Grandma because the doorbell was ringing off its screws. No matter what I did, I could not convince her that she only needed to hit it once. She liked to lay on it.

I swung the door open, "Grandma…let go of the bell."

"I wasn't sure you would hear it. I couldn't hear it."

"They can hear it in Boston Grandma. Come on in," I said opening the door wider. I shook my head after she passed. She was wearing a striped turtleneck sweater with a scarf slung over it casually, a corduroy miniskirt, leggings and her hush puppies. She looked like she took a wrong turn in the eighties on her way over to my house. And I do mean a really wrong turn. "What brings you over Grandma?"

"I have news," she dropped to the couch in the media room and dug out a handful of popcorn from my bowl. "Sizzlin is relocating their offices to Trenton."

"Sizzlin," I frowned, "do you mean the **Victoria's Secret** wanta bes?"

"No way," she said aghast. "They are so much better than **Victoria's Secret**. Their stuff is really va-va-va-voom," she grinned up at me. "I can't wait. I just know they're going to have an outlet store here. Wouldn't that be a pip? We could get half price crotchless panties."

"Well, a girl can never have too many pairs of crotchless panties," I nodded and squelched the desire to toss up everything I'd eaten at the thought of Grandma wearing or much less needing to wear crotchless panties. She needed to be in cotton granny panties purchased at any **K-Mart** or **Wal-Mart**. Some things are just wrong.

"Anyway, my new boy toy Burt likes those crotchless panties from Sizzlin so I need to stock up. They're twelve dollars a pair retail. That's just ridiculous considering there's less fabric involved."

"But Grandma, if you buy underwear at the outlet don't you run the risk of having the slit in the wrong place?"

"Honey at my age that could be an advantage."

I didn't say it out loud, but ewwwwwwww.

To say that I was relieved that the phone rang is an understatement. "Hello."

"Hey Steph," Brian said softly. "What's up?"

"I'm just sitting her with Grandma discussing the advantages and disadvantages to buying underwear at the outlet." I got to my feet and walked around the house and out of Grandma's earshot while I talked.

He was quiet a moment, "you know sweetheart, some things I don't need a picture of in my head."

"I had to share it with someone in the hopes that it would get out of mine."

"Could be worse," he sighed.

"Did I mention that they were crotchless," I raised a brow.

I heard a gurgling noise on the phone, "I was going to ask you to lunch today…"

"Have you lost your appetite?"

"Maybe for the rest of time," he groaned.

"In any case, with Grandma here I probably can't do lunch unless you're willing to have her with us."

"Stephanie…I really like you, but I do believe that's probably more than my stomach can handle right now."

"I understand."

"So, how about we have dinner instead?"

"Dinner sounds good," I smiled. "What time?"

"Is seven okay?"

"Seven is great. I'll see you then."

"Great," he took a deep breath. "I really am looking forward to seeing you again."

"I am too Brian," I said with a smile.

"Good. I'll see you at seven," he said. "Bye Stephanie."

"Bye Brian," I hung up the phone with a smile. Finally there was a man in my life who had good phone manners. He may be a keeper.

"Was that the hot fed," Grandmother asked picking popcorn kernels from her false teeth.

"It was. We have a date tonight."

"Do you have any of them crotchless panties?"

"Grandma…it's our first date," I groaned.

"Well…sometimes you just need to put it out there right away and see if he bites."

"I don't I think I'll just stick to my normal panties."

"Your call," she shrugged.

I reached for the ringing phone again, "hello."

"Yo," Ranger said softly.

"You're back," I said breathlessly and got back to my feet to pace. My heart was beating out of control in my chest. He was on the phone.

"Yea, I am," he agreed. "I'm just checking in. I still have to go through some debriefing. I'm heading out to Washington for a couple of days. I'll see you when I get back?"

"Sure, I do work for you Ranger."

He chuckled, "how is your neck?"

"It's healing nicely. You can barely tell I was stabbed?"

"Is the trial soon?"

"It starts next week. Brian says I'll have to testify unless Michelle cops a plea at some point before they get to my name on the roster."

"Brian…the FBI guy," he said quietly.

"Yea," I agreed.

"He stays in touch?"

"He does," I agreed. "But then so does Manuel."

"Does he now," he said coolly.

"He talked me into getting therapy."

"Babe," he sighed.

"Hey…you could use it too."

"I do not have commitment issues."

"Whatever you say," I rolled my eyes.

"I'll talk to you in a couple of days."

"Okay. Bye Ranger…take care."

"Babe," he said and the phone clicked.

"Hmmm," I sighed.

"What's up," Grandma asked.

"Ranger said the equivalent of goodbye to me."

"Forever," she blinked at me in horror.

"No," I frowned. "I mean I don't think so. No Grandma, he said he'd see me in a few days."

"Thank God," she sighed. "He's got a really nice package. I like having him around."

"Me too," I sighed, "me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully Janet Evanovich had the brilliance to conjure up the characters. Anyone you recognize from her books is hers and she graciously allows us to borrow them. The others are mine. All the villains and some of the peripheral characters came from my vivid and sometimes disturbed imagination.

* * *

I returned Grandma to my parent's house at about four. She was in fine fettle all during the visit. I needed to make a couple of stops on the way home. I had to buy some new underwear and I didn't want Grandma with me while I was shopping. In no way did I think I was going to be sleeping with Brian…especially on a first date. I am not a slut like Joyce Barnhardt. It just makes me feel pretty when I have on pretty panties. Sue me.

I got home a little after five and jumped into the shower and shaved all the necessary parts. And no…it was not just in case I got a case of the sluts. It was because I'm wearing a dress to dinner and I don't want to look like a heathen. I didn't even buy a new dress and you know I use any excuse to shop. I'm listening to my therapist. I do not need a man to make me complete. I do not need to buy a dress to make a man like me. I am fine. I am a good person. I am a valid human being. Okay…it's my new mantra. Yea, it's a pain in the ass, but I'm getting there.

I decided that I wanted Brian to think I was smart and sexy so I immediately reached for one of corporate slut distraction outfits. My hand stilled on the hanger. Is this really the impression I want to give him? He's a nice guy. Maybe I should let him see the real Stephanie. I sighed and shifted back and forth on my bare feet staring into the closet. I was from New Jersey. Most of my clothes, at least the ones I wore out, were a little bit slutty. That's just the nature of the beast. I finally reached for a navy blue dress that fit me nicely and showed my assets but didn't flash any parts that I wouldn't want my father to see. I looked nice when I got done…like I was ready for church. Oh well.

When Brian arrived on time, I was ready to go. The old Stephanie would have still been in her robe, but the new Stephanie realized that she was not only devaluing everyone she made wait, but she was devaluing herself as well. Okay…no more therapy tonight.

I'd forgotten how damn hot he was. One look, all the way up into those big blue eyes, and I thought I may have started to drool a bit. Okay, I need to get laid. I need to get laid badly. The shower massage just isn't doing its job anymore. Desperate times call for desperate measures. He was yummy.

"Stephanie," he said with a slight frown.

I blinked, "oh sorry about that. I zoned out didn't I? I spent most of the afternoon with Grandma."

"You don't have to explain it to me," he grimaced. "I met her."

"Yea," I nodded. "Do you want a drink or something or are you ready…"

"No, let's go now. We'll miss our reservation if we wait too long."

"Okay," I grabbed my bag and we left after I set the alarm.

He opened the passenger door of the sleek Mercedes and helped me in before walking around and getting into the driver's seat. "I'll be honest with you Stephanie. I'm nervous."

"You are? Why are you nervous?"

"You're a beautiful woman and I really like you."

I blushed, "thank you Brian. I already agreed to go out with you. You don't have to keep flattering me."

"I know I don't have to," he said softly as he started the car. "I just wanted to make sure that you knew why I was here."

"I know why you're here," I said serenely. Okay…I didn't know completely. But my therapist said that if I act confident that I will be perceived as confident and then… Never mind.

"I know you like Italian Food. We're going to Lorenzo's Restaurant. You've heard of it?"

"I've heard of it," I said and took a deep breath. "We common folk don't get there too often."

He grinned, "You've eaten there before?"

"No, haven't," I shook my head.

"I get to take you somewhere you've never been? That's great."

I smiled.

"Did you read the paper this morning?"

I laughed, "I'm not really a paper reading kind of girl Brian."

"Oh right," he nodded and a slow flush crept up his neck. "Your crotchless panties conversation this afternoon, was that about Sizzlin?"

"Yea," I nodded.

"I thought so. There were a couple of articles in the paper. The offices have already been relocated here. The first article was really more a welcome to Trenton kind of thing. The other article was about the owner…Veronique de Gaston and a couple of the models including one named Ivory?" He frowned at me. "The article didn't even sound as though she had a last name."

"She doesn't," I shrugged. "She's one of those Cher or Madonna sorts of people. Rumor has it that she's a bit of a pain in the ass and that Sizzlin has been trying to break the contract with her for almost a year."

"What would constitute a contract break? I mean drugs or something would do it?"

I laughed, "Brian…this is the fashion industry. Drugs are the norm and not the exception. I've heard and read that they're encouraged to do certain drugs in order to keep their bodies so thin and angular."

"Hmmm," he frowned.

"Anyway, no…she doesn't do drugs. She's just supposed to be some sort of Diva. She delays shoots and that sort of thing. She makes people cry. She's a pain in the ass."

"And she's going to be here in your fair city on a regular basis."

"Yea me," Stephanie looked out the window.

"Have you considered being a model?"

I howled with laughter, "Now you're really being funny."

"What's funny," he frowned in confusion.

"Fashion models are about twelve. I am way too old."

"But these girls are modeling lingerie."

"Okay, I'm too old and too fat," I chuckled.

"You are not fat."

"I am by the fashion industries standards," I said seriously.

"But a twelve year old can't model lingerie."

"They can and they do," I said with a smile. "Most models are done by the time they're twenty-five."

"That's ridiculous," he said pulling into the crowded parking lot at Lorenzo's.

"That's just the facts of life Brian," I said looking at the very fancy cars in the parking lot.

Over dinner we chatted a little bit about the trial and a lot about what was fun to do in Trenton. Not much was my response to that question. Sometimes you just have to learn things on your own though.

"Manuel is coming in to testify against Michelle."

"He said he would," I nodded.

"I'm just surprised."

"He has a new therapist," I said reaching for my glass of wine. "They're making strides."

He blinked at me, "he's really in therapy."

"He has been for a while. He and Michelle were in marriage counseling and it just accelerated from there. He had a lot of stuff."

"He's a drug lord."

"He's retired," I shrugged.

He shook his head at me. "Are you this friendly with everyone who tries to kill you?"

I laughed, "Pretty much. Well…not so much if they try to kill me. But I do tend to know and be fairly friendly with many of my apprehensions. But that was then, this is now. Manuel is a fairly nice guy. He was raised to be a drug dealer. He was doing what he knew how to do. He's stopped that and he's changing his life. He's applied to the Vatican for an annulment. He's serious about this."

"Would you date him," he raised a brow.

I blinked, "Er…probably not. I have enough issues. Besides he probably wouldn't marry me. I've been married before."

"Your marriage wasn't annulled?"

"Of course it was," I rolled my eyes. "Dickie was doing Joyce on the dining room table. Even the local priest frowned on that. They put a rush on that one."

"So you're not really divorced then, you're annulled?"

"Oh, yea…I guess I am. I just always consider it a divorce because well, you know. We did it."

He laughed, "Right."

I groaned, "Okay Brian."

"Okay Stephanie," he grinned. "All right I'm done. What else is going on with your life? Are you allowed Pineapple Upside Down Cake?"

I laughed, "Why is it that the very moment you're beginning to get your life together and the important things aren't being held over your head as a weapon that the things that are important to you change?"

"So you no longer crave Pineapple Upside Down Cake?"

"I don't crave it, I wouldn't kick it out of bed for eating crackers," I grinned.

He shook his head. "No midnight donut runs?"

"Not for a long time," I sighed. "I don't even have any Ben and Jerry's in the freezer."

"Oh damn," he shook his head again, "even I have Ben and Jerry's in my freezer."

"You'd make a good boyfriend," I grinned.

"You only want me for my ice cream," he said sadly.

I blushed, "yea…that's it."

"So I heard through the grapevine that Joe and Terri are pregnant," he raised a brow.

I paused for a moment fighting the urge to scream. I chanted my mantra in my head and forced myself to become calm. I finally took a deep breath and did my very best to appear as nonchalant as possible. "You've got a grapevine that runs from Trenton to DC," I said doubtfully.

"I'm working with a lot of the Trenton cops on this case," he reminded me.

"Oh yea…which of them has a big mouth. Let me guess…Big Dog?"

"Good guess…and very close," he laughed.

I shook my head.

"How are you handling it," he said seriously.

"What's to handle? He's married to the skank. They're bringing an innocent baby into the world. I pity the child."

"Bitter much," he grinned.

"Not much," I shrugged. "I'm over him. I'm not quite over the fact that he married her three weeks after we broke up and got pregnant immediately."

"Hmmm," he studied me. "I thought you didn't want kids."

"When did I say that," I frowned.

"That's what the birdie told me."

"Oh so…Joe is your source," I shook my head in disbelief. "Look…I just didn't want his babies. He's an ass. I don't need ass babies."

He laughed, "Ass babies."

"They'd have been cute though," I sighed ignoring his laughter.

"Speaking of the men in your life how's Manoso?"

"He's fine, I guess," I shrugged.

"You don't know? I thought you guys were tight," he said thoughtfully.

"With Ranger…one is never quite _tight_," I sighed. "I'm in his circle as much as he lets me be. I know him and I know some of this secrets. But Ranger is an island."

"Is this therapist talk?"

"No…this is Tank talk," I grinned.

"Tank," he asked.

"Tank is Ranger's…he's his…well, for want of a better word he's his best friend. He's his right hand."

"And you and Ranger aren't…"

I studied his face, "If Ranger and I were…" I deliberately left it hanging just as he had done. "I wouldn't be here with you right now."

"Because he'd kill you," he raised a brow.

"One of us," I agreed.

He smiled and nodded, "okay…I get it. So this is what I've learned about Stephanie Plum tonight."

"Go for it," I said with a smile.

"Stephanie Plum is single."

"Tragically," I sighed.

"Stephanie is pretty much over sweets," he gazed skyward. "Stephanie is a loyal friend. Even if you commit minor transgressions against the law and in some cases if you commit major transgressions…"

"He's reformed," I rolled my eyes.

"Right," he rolled his eyes back at me. "Stephanie likes Italian food. Stephanie doesn't get out much to the finer restaurants in Trenton."

I guffawed at that one.

"Stephanie is a smart ass."

I grinned at him, "Come on…you didn't know that before tonight?"

"Stephanie is in therapy." He paused, "and Stephanie is still everything that I remembered and more."

I shook my head, "you're a nice guy Brian."

"Oh great…that's the kiss of death," he groaned. "I'm a nice guy? Why don't you go ahead and deal me the friend card while you're at it? Go on…I can take it. I'm a man. I won't cry for too long."

I grinned, "Dramatic much?"

A slow smile spread over his face, "I like you Stephanie. I like being with you. Don't tell me I'm a nice guy or I'll have to do something to dispel you of that opinion."

I studied him thoughtfully, "not on the first date."

"I like having parameters," he nodded.

"Really," I raised a brow. "I've never dated a guy who liked parameters. Most of the guys I know like to break all the rules."

"I'm a rule following kind of guy," he admitted with a nod.

"Hmm…this should be interesting," I smiled.

"It should, shouldn't it?"

"I have a feeling I'm not the kind of girl you usually take home to meet the parents."

"Oh please," he shook his head. "I'm thirty-five. I haven't taken a girl home to meet the parents since college."

"And what was she like?"

"Hmmm…"

"See what I mean?"

"Actually…she was a bit of a rebel. I'm not a rebel, but I like them."

"Right," I laughed.

"Ready," he raised a brow after signing the credit card receipt.

"I'm ready," I agreed.

The drive back to my house was filled with laughter. He told me a story about his first case in the FBI. It wasn't his finest moment.

He walked me to my door with a smile on his face. "So…are you going to see me again or have I been consigned to the friend category without so much as a goodnight kiss?"

I laughed up at him, "not even a goodnight kiss?"

"I'm just asking," he said watching me unlock the door and turn the alarm off inside.

I turned back to him and squared my shoulders. "All right Brian…I won't consign you to the friend slot until you've kissed me goodnight."

"No pressure though," he said shaking it off. "No problem coach. I don't feel any pressure whatsoever now."

"You know…most girls wouldn't find the sports reference sexy, but I do," I grinned up at him.

"Get out," he laughed.

"I'm a hockey girl."

"I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Not on the first date," I shook my head.

"Right," he nodded. "Get ready Stephanie Plum. I'm about to knock your socks off."

"Give it your best shot," I said fighting the giggle.

He pulled me against his body and looked down at me and I saw the expression on his face change. He wasn't fun Brian anymore. He was predatory male. Yikes! I need another one of those in my life like I need a hole in my head. Then he kissed me. Okay…I like to think I'm a kissing connoisseur. I'm no Joyce Barnhardt in the legs spreading department, but I have kissed a few guys. He surprised me.

He nibbled kisses along my lips and then his tongue slid along my bottom lip requesting entry. I opened my mouth slightly and then his tongue was in my mouth and I felt a tingle go from my lips to my do-dah. Houston…we have lift off. He's officially not going to be relegated to the friend category.

"So…goodnight," he murmured against my mouth.

"Er…goodnight," I said breathlessly. I hoped he wouldn't let go of me. I thought there was a really good chance I would hit the ground.

"I'll call you and we'll set up another date when I am in Trenton?"

"Sure," I squeaked. Oh God…was that my voice.

He smiled, "goodnight Stephanie."

"Goodnight Brian," I said and leaned against the door pushing it open and letting the weight of it move me inside before I closed it behind me. Oh crap! I'm in trouble again. Ranger really needs to figure out where his heart is.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully Janet Evanovich had the brilliance to conjure up the characters. Anyone you recognize from her books is hers and she graciously allows us to borrow them. The others are mine. All the villains and some of the peripheral characters came from my vivid and sometimes disturbed imagination.

Thank you everyone for your kindness. I appreciate your reviews.

* * *

I had a couple of days of walking on air, but all good things must end. I answered the phone on Monday morning and it was Ranger. Not that it's a bad thing when I talk to Ranger. But since I was having lustful thoughts about someone other than Ranger I had to wonder if it was his ESP hard at work or something like that. It made me a bit uneasy for a second. Then I chanted my Mantra. I think I picked it up on the fifth ring.

"Babe," he said softly.

"Ranger," I said with a smile.

"I need information."

"About," I said succinctly. Two can play this game. My therapist would probably call this a set back.

"Sizzlin," he replied.

"Steaks," I asked.

"Panties," he almost growled.

I grinned to myself, "crotchless?"

"Babe," he growled for certain this time.

"What do you want to know," I grinned relaxing in my chair and 100 grateful that he couldn't see me.

"What do you know about the owner?"

"Veronica de Gaston was formerly a lingerie modeled. She retired when she was 24 and married Hollywood producer Brim Magnus."

"Is that a real name? Are you making shit up?"

I laughed, "I'm sure that you've seen some of his movies."

"Somehow I doubt it," he said dryly.

"How about _Intense Fear_ or _War in Manitoba_," I suggested.

"I've seen both of them. They were both pretty good."

"Doesn't matter though, they're divorced and it was ugly. She used her settlement to start Sizzlin about four years ago. I've heard that she's a dragon to work for and that she works practically 24/7…you know, like you do. She's very attractive and about thirty. She wants Sizzlin to be the next **Victoria's Secret**, but it really has more of a **Fredrick's of Hollywood** flare to it."

"What about the models?"

"The most famous is Ivory. She's been their spokes model even though she doesn't speak for about three years. She has a five year contract and supposedly Sizzlin wasn't happy about how she was working out. She's late to shoots if she shows up at all and is a general pain in the ass. She's about 19 and from what I've heard will probably end up dead of a drug overdose before she has time to retired."

"She's dead," he said succinctly.

"Already," I sighed. "I thought she had at least another year or two."

"She was murdered last night. They found her body near Speak."

I frowned thoughtfully. I had never been to Speak. It was where important people in Trenton go to dance and generally be with their own. We had never done a distraction take down there and I couldn't afford to go on my own. It was also pretty far from the Burg.

"Had she been there?"

"No word yet," he said seriously.

"Why are you asking?"

"Veronique asked me to come take a look around Sizzlin's corporate office and see if I can make any recommendations about security."

"She asked you specifically," I said softly.

"It's my company Babe."

"Ummm," I took a deep breath.

"Anyway…Rangeman may take over security for the company. I just wanted to know what the scoop was in the real world."

"So you admit that you're out of touch when it comes to pop culture."

"Babe," he said softly.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said with a smile.

"How was dinner at Lorenzo's?"

"Why don't you ask whoever was watching me?"

"Nobody was watching. Your GPS showed there on the grid."

"Dinner was nice."

"Brian," he asked. Maybe he stated it. I'm not really sure.

"Yep," I agreed.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Do I have any reason not to," I said quietly.

He was silent for a few moments, "Babe." He hung up.

I sighed and replaced the phone on the charger. If there was one thing I could count on, it was Ranger not telling me what he was thinking…if he was thinking anything.

Grandma Mazur was on my doorstep half an hour later to give me an earful of information, probably mostly bad, about Ivory and her murder. According to Grandma, Ivory was a high price call girl on the side to support her heroin addiction. She was in deep with some serious drug people in New York who took a drive down the turnpike to put a bullet in her beautiful head. It was a good story. She was going to be released to Stiva's after the autopsy.

"I think we need to go to Stiva's and get some information," she said seriously.

It was hard to take her seriously. Today she had on a white miniskirt and go-go boots with striped leggings and a brilliant pink turtleneck sweater. The scarf wrapped around her neck matched the leggings. She looked like I have to imagine that Pippi Longstocking looked in her eighties. It wasn't pretty. The next words out of her mouth were even less pretty.

"Oh and I want you to take me to Giovanni's camera shop on the way. Burt and I are thinking about making a movie."

I didn't want to ask. God knows I didn't want to ask. But it was as though my mouth wasn't connected to my brain. Weird, huh? It would be weirder if it was the first time it had ever happened. "What kind of movie are you thinking of making?" And then I groaned…out loud.

"Oh you know one of those Paris Hilton kind of tapes. It's no telling how much longer I'll be able to attract a young stud like Burt. He's got all his original teeth, you know? I need to capture that on film so I can watch it in my golden years."

I felt the bile rising in my throat and yes I admit it. I threw up in my mouth…a little bit. "Oh…that's a…good idea."

"That's what Burt and I think. So you'll take me by Giovanni's?"

"Sure," I managed. My mother was going to cut me off from dessert again. It wasn't as important as it used to be now that I was learning how to cook myself. In fact, she had already taught me how to make Pineapple Upside Down cake so it wasn't that big of a deal. I wasn't sure why it was still painful…but it was.

Eventually I loaded Grandma into my SUV and we headed for the camera shop. While she discussed with Giovanni, who was about her age and definitely of the same mind set about filming, I stood as far away from them as possible and tried to be invisible.

I reached for my phone, "Yo."

"Yo," Ranger said tiredly.

"You sound tired. When do you get back?"

"Later tonight."

"What's up?"

"Can you go with me to Sizzlin in the morning?"

"Sure, why," I asked. It wasn't like Ranger to need me to go call on a potential client.

"I would rather have a woman with me when I go there."

"Do all the panties make you uncomfortable?"

"Babe," he growled.

I grinned to myself.

"I'm passing Giovanni's and you're there. What are you doing at Giovanni's?"

"I'd tell you but you'd have to boil your ears out."

"What?"

"Grandma is buying a video camera so she can film her and Burt while they…"

"Oh for God's sake," he groaned.

"I tried to warn you," I swallowed back the bile.

"I think I'm impotent," he sighed.

"That would be a damn shame," I said sorrowfully. I bit my lip in shock that the words were uttered out loud.

"Babe," he laughed and hung up.

Seconds later the phone rang again, "hello."

"Hey white girl, what are you doing at Giovanni's?"

"Does everyone in town know where I am?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind…are you sure you want to know?"

"Sure," she said happily, "now you got me all intrigued and shit."

"Grandma is buying a video camera so she can film her and Burt during sex."

"Dang that woman has got some guts. Does she have an idea what she would look like naked?"

I didn't think she did. I also didn't think that Lula had a clue what she looked like naked. But apparently it didn't matter what I thought because both of them were getting drilled and I was home alone with my shower massager and I swear when I walk toward it, it whimpers. But to Lula I sighed, "no, probably not."

"You know somebody busted a cap into Ivory," she said softly.

"Yea I heard."

"Batman tell you," she said seriously.

"Yep."

"You know Veronique herself called and asked to speak to the man? She wants him to personally handle all her security."

I rolled my eyes. "I bet she does."

"I bet she does is right," she grunted. "You need to that man nekkid and ride him like a wild stallion girl. If you don't do it soon, one of those skinny ass white girl models is going to have him flat on his back and pole in the air in a week."

My eyes narrowed as I imagined each of the lingerie models that Sizzlin used naked with MY Ranger. "I'll call you later Lula. I need to call my therapist.'

"I feel ya girl. I feel ya."

"You may want to think about getting some therapy yourself to deal with it if Rangeman gets the contract. Chances are Tank will have to be on the site sooner or later and they'll have video in the Control room at Rangeman."

I heard the air whoosh out of her over the phone, "do you think she'll give us a group discount."

"I'll ask," I said as I hung up. I hit the speed dial for my therapist.


	4. Chapter 4

Thankfully Janet Evanovich had the brilliance to conjure up the characters. Anyone you recognize from her books is hers and she graciously allows us to borrow them. The others are mine. All the villains and some of the peripheral characters came from my vivid and sometimes disturbed imagination.

* * *

I got to work the next morning early. I wanted to pick as many brains as possible about who actually called from Sizzlin and who they wanted to speak to. Within half an hour of my arrival my expression was grim. Lula was right. Veronique herself had called. She asked to speak to Ranger and only to Ranger. Actually she asked to speak to Carlos Manoso. Who the hell was this bitch to be calling up and asking to speak to Carlos? She didn't know him. I knew him and I didn't even call him Carlos. I swear if I get close to her today… Calm…calm…calm…

I felt hands on my shoulders gently kneading. "Whoever you are, you're a god."

"Thanks beautiful," Lester said as he rubbed. "I hear you're going to Sizzlin today?"

"Want me to take pictures?"

"Actually," he grabbed a chair at the next desk and pulled it over to straddle it. "I do want you to do something for me."

"What is that," I raised my brow in disbelief.

"One of the models…she's a friend of mine's baby sister."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just…will you make sure that she's okay?"

"Sure…what's her name?"

"Marina," he sighed.

"You know Marina?" I raised my brow. Marina was gorgeous. She had blue green eyes and full pouty lips and the most gorgeous little body. She was hot.

"Er…yeah," he said and I swear I saw him blush.

"Lester…are you blushing?"

"I see her every once in a while," he grimaced. "The last time I saw her…things started to happen. I think its best that you check on her and not me."

"What did you do," I said as my eyes narrowed.

"I didn't do anything. I mean I didn't even finish it. She came on to me, I swear. But it won't matter who does what if Enrique finds out."

"Ah," I said thoughtfully.

"Will you just make sure she's okay," he pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do," I nodded.

"Thanks Beautiful, you're the best."

I watched him hurrying away and it occurred to me that that was the most uncomfortable I'd ever seen Lester, especially when talking about women. I thought maybe there was more to this than met the eye. I was looking forward to a long talk with Marina.

I reached for my phone, "Plum."

"White girl…watch Tank for me."

"He's not going Lula."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Are you guys seeing a caterer tonight?"

"No…a florist," she said absently.

"Good…after that take him home and have your wicked way with him."

"I can do that," she agreed.

"Good luck Lula."

"Girl…you need it more than I do. Veronique isn't after my man."

"Thanks Lula," I sighed and hung up. I had barely returned the phone to the cradle when it beeped indicating an internal call. "Yo."

"My office," Ranger said.

"Yes sir," I said and saluted the phone. I immediately regretted it. It was one of those things that old Stephanie would do. That gave me even more reason to bump up my therapy to three days a week. If Rangeman got the job at Sizzlin there was a good chance I'd be going three days a week anyway. If Ranger spent too much time with Veronique, I was worried therapy might become my full time pursuit. I gathered my pen and my notebook and went down the hall toward Ranger's office. I tapped lightly.

"Enter," he said.

I pushed the door open.

"Sit," he motioned.

"Roll over, play dead," I muttered.

He glared at me.

I looked up at him innocently. "You called me?"

He handed me a folder, "this is the information we've been given about the company and its employees. Our meeting with Veronique is at two. Find out what you can before we go."

"Yes sir," I said.

He turned back to his work effectively dismissing me.

It was something I'd seen him do a hundred times with other employees, but he'd never done it to me. I sat there for a minute a bit lost. This wasn't our relationship. I felt the hurt rising up and I got to my feet and left the office without saying a word. I muttered to myself all the way back to my desk garnering several looks that clearly indicated that someone was thinking of having me committed.

I picked up my cell phone and hit speed dial. "Dr Martin, please. This is Stephanie Plum."

"I'm sorry Miss Plum the doctor is with a patient right now. May I have her call you back?"

I sighed, "Never mind. I'll be seeing her tomorrow anyway."

"Thank you Miss Plum."

I sighed and hung up the phone. I sat there for a second at my desk reciting my mantra. Then I opened the file and got to work.

At one thirty Ranger walked up behind me at my desk, "ready?"

"Sure," I nodded gathering my papers into the folder I'd already prepared and getting my purse. I followed him to the elevator without a word. He didn't want to talk to me? I didn't need to talk to him.

We got into the large black SUV and he pulled out of the garage, "speak."

I sighed heavily. I was not a dog. This was really starting to piss me off. I opened the file. "Sizzlin is in debt. That's not all that surprising considering that they're a fairly young company. It appears that they're making unwise investments or else they're padding the figures. I say that because based on what their gross income is reported to be and the average gross output for a company of their size and in their line, they should be almost out of debt."

"But they're not," he raised a brow.

"They're very much not. They're several million dollars in debt."

He whistled.

"Veronique grew up in Chicago. Her name was Veronica Green. Her mother was a bit of a stage mother. She had her in pageants since she was born. She started professionally modeling when she was thirteen. She was the face of several cosmetics and she strutted every runway from New York to Milan. She was a favorite of **Calvin Klein** and **Dolce and Gabbana**. She was all that. She retired when she was 24 ostensibly to marry Magnus. That marriage floundered within a year when she caught him in bed with an actress from one of his films. They had a very ugly divorce and she started Sizzlin within a year."

"Sounds normal," he nodded.

I rolled my eyes.

"Who else is there?"

"Lauren Jones is the main designer besides Veronique. She's from somewhere in Iowa. Veronique discovered her in New York working for some small clothing company. Word is that she's a cool customer. She comes across one way and yet designs totally hot things. She's a conundrum."

"Right," he rolled his eyes.

I made a face at him. "Mark Halliburton is the photographer on staff for Sizzlin. He's had drug and alcohol issues in the past. He's supposedly in recovery. Most people say this is his last chance to prove himself. He's been married a few times."

"How few?"

"Six," I said thoughtfully. "Ivory was the face of Sizzlin. Padma Silva is the other model that is most recognized at Sizzlin. She's very exotic looking and completely gorgeous. I actually think she is a million times more sexy than Ivory was. Ivory was all cold beauty and Padma is warm and sexy."

"Hmmm…" he turned to study me at the light.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said lightly.

"I'm not gay."

"I didn't say anything."

"And I'm not into threesomes."

"Still not saying anything," he said and I saw the corners of his mouth turned up.

I glared at him as he pulled into the parking garage under Sizzlin.

"Anyone else we need to hit before we head inside?"

"Everyone else is a model or clerical."

"We'll talk about it after the meeting," he nodded.

"Okay," I nodded. I followed him into the building and to the receptionist. I don't even know if the blond behind the counter noticed that I was there. Her eyes were on Ranger. I sighed again. It was like it was my day to be invisible. I followed Ranger down the hall and we were led immediately into Veronique's office. The office was platinum and rich dark cherry. It was sleek and sophisticated.

"Mr. Manoso," she said silkily as she walked toward us. "May I call you Carlos? I am Veronique."

He nodded, "Veronique. It's a pleasure."

"No it's mine," she said taking his hand in hers.

I stood there watching her as her eyes ran up and down his body. It was all I could do to maintain enough control not to use every bit of training I'd had over the last six months and break her into tiny little bits and feed her into a garbage disposal. The only thing keeping me from doing it was Ranger at my side. She better hope she doesn't run into me in a dark alley.

"This is Stephanie Plum," Ranger nodded toward me.

She nodded toward me in dismissal. I was nobody especially when she had Ranger in her lair.

I felt my blood pressure begin to rise. I wasn't sure that I'd survive this meeting. I was probably going to have a stroke.

"Please, have a seat," she finally indicated a couple of chairs in front of her desk. "I'm sure you've heard the news of Ivory's unfortunate murder. We're all devastated here at Sizzlin. She was the face of our company. I'm afraid that we're about to put a lot of pressure on Padma and a few other new models we've recently contracted. Our new line will make or break us."

"Do you have any idea who may have wanted her dead," Ranger asked.

"Darling, this business is very cutthroat. I'm sure there is any number of women that would have liked to see Ivory dead. I'm not sure there are that many who'd be willing to step foot into New Jersey to do it."

Okay, now the bitch was really beginning to piss me off. I felt my hand twitching toward my bag and the stun gun, pepper spray and handgun all inside.

Ranger's fingers drifted over my thigh lightly before returning to his own lap. Damn his ESP. He probably knew I was about to kill her.

I admit that I couldn't hear any of their conversation because of the buzzing in my ears from my heightened blood pressure and my intense desire to commit murder. I could see how Ivory could have been murdered. Chances were she crossed some line that had been drawn in the sand by some Jersey girl and she got a cap popped in her pretty little head. That was just exactly what was going to happen to Veronique if she touched Ranger one more time. Hell, I might just do it if she looked at him like he was lunch one more time.

She took us for a walk down the hall and introduced us to the designer Lauren Jones and the photographer Marc Halliburton. None of the models were in the building at the time.

"We're going to the Jersey shore to shoot some photographs for the new catalog," Veronique said with a sigh. "I want the girls to have security. Can you accommodate our needs Carlos?"

He nodded, "it should be fairly easy. I'll send my installation team in to do a complete build in for the alarm system. We'll install cameras and we'll monitor the entire company from our Rangeman offices. We'll provide security off site for the models. We need to know the location of the shoot so we can scout it and determine the manpower needed to secure it. Do you wish them to be protected from now on, or just until this business with Ivory's murder is resolved?"

"I don't know," she said honestly.

"Well, I'll work you up a couple of quotes. You decide."

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he gave her his card and one of mine. "Stephanie will be your main liaison. She's been a valued employee of Rangeman for a long time and I have a feeling that the girls will be more comfortable dealing with her than many of my men."

"Maybe, but models like men," she grinned. "You can trust me on that Carlos."

He smiled…yes the bastard actually smiled, "that's good to know Veronique," he said silkily, "because there's every chance that my men and I are going to be around here a lot."

She smiled slyly, "I shall look forward to it."

I followed Ranger out of the building shooting daggers at the back of his head. I was no longer sure who I was going to murder, but someone had to die. The ride back to Rangeman was silent. I went straight to my cubicle and hit the speed dial.

"Dr. Martin's office," the woman said pleasantly.

"Stephanie Plum and I need to see her tonight."

"But Miss Plum…"

"Don't Miss Plum me," I hissed into the phone. "I am considering murder."

"I'll call you right back," she said quickly.

Lester stuck his head around my cubicle. "We have a meeting in the conference room in five."

I nodded.

"Did you see her?"

"No, there were no models there when we arrived."

"Thanks Steph," he sighed.

"I'll keep it at it."

"Thanks," he said walking away.

I flipped open my phone when it vibrated in my hand.

"Is five-thirty okay," the receptionist asked.

"Fine," I agreed. I closed the phone and gathered my material and headed for the conference room. If he spoke to me like I was a dog one time during the meeting, I was going to kill him first.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully Janet Evanovich had the brilliance to conjure up the characters. Anyone you recognize from her books is hers and she graciously allows us to borrow them. The others are mine. All the villains and some of the peripheral characters came from my vivid and sometimes disturbed imagination.

Gosh…I know I have angst in real life and sometimes it just flows out my fingers as part of a story before I can even begin to censure it. Don't worry…it won't stay like this. I have an outline, remember? :)

* * *

As soon as the meeting was over I gathered my belongings and ran for the elevator. I needed to get away from Ranger and I needed to get away from Ranger immediately. I drove straight to Dr. Martin's office reciting my mantra the entire way. I would love to say that I waited patiently in the waiting room, but that would be a lie.

I tried to reason with myself. I wouldn't really murder anyone, would I? I was just feeling invisible and I needed my feelings validated. Dr. Martin couldn't validate them. Ranger could validate them, but he wouldn't. I was now nothing more than an employee to him. He called me Babe the way he called Tank…Tank. For God's sake Tank wasn't his real name. Maybe he couldn't remember people's real names so he gave them nicknames. I got Babe. It could have been worse. By the time I was shown into the doctor's office I had gone from furious to weeping.

She suggested we arrange phone sessions for a third day of the week. She assured me that I was valuable and I wasn't invisible. She promised me that we'd figure it all out. She has to, right? That's her job.

For the first time in a really long time I hit McDonalds, the Tasty Cake and the grocery store for Ben & Jerry's. I sat in the middle of my media room floor and ate till I thought I would puke. Then I chastised myself because I'd be spending my time with stick figure models until this whole thing was resolved and I didn't need to gain a single ounce. As a matter of fact, I needed to lose about ten or twenty or maybe thirty.

I glanced at the glossy catalog that Veronique had given us while we were at her office. The models were thin and gorgeous. Their hair and makeup was perfect. I could see my reflection in the glass top coffee table and I was a mess. My hair went everywhere and I could swear I saw the pounds traveling to my hips and thighs. There was a good chance I wouldn't be able to fit into my fat jeans by morning.

Rex and I had a long talk about Ranger and his inability to commit. Okay, I talked and Rex listened. He's like Ranger. He's so much like Ranger that sometimes it's a little bit annoying.

Def Leppard played on the Stereo. I lay my head back against the couch and just let the slow, sad and lonely song seep inside of me. It fit my mood.

_Here I am, I'm in the wrong bed again  
It's a game I just can't win  
There you are breathin' soft on my skin, yeah  
Still you won't let me in  
So come on_

_Why save your kisses for a rainy day  
Baby let the moment take your heart away_

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah  
Have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have  
Did you ever try so hard that your world just fell apart  
Have you ever needed someone so bad  
And you're the girl I gotta have  
I gotta have you baby, yeah_

_There you go, midnight promises again, yeah  
But they're broken by the dawn  
You wanna go further, faster everyday, baby  
But in the morning you'll be gone  
And I'm alone_

_Why save your kisses for a rainy day  
Baby let the moment take your heart away_

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah  
Have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have  
Did you ever try so hard that your world just fell apart  
Have you ever needed someone so bad_

_Every dream I dream is like  
Some kinda rash 'n' reckless scene  
To give out such crazy love  
You must be some kinda drug  
And if my time don't ever come  
For me you're still the one  
Damned if I don't, damned if I do  
I gotta get a fix on you_

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah  
Have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have  
Did you ever try so hard that your world just fell apart  
Have you ever needed someone so bad, so bad  
Have you ever wanted someone, have you ever wanted someone, yeah  
Did you ever try so hard that your wourld just fell apart  
Have you ever needed someone so bad  
And you're the girl I gotta have  
I gotta have you baby, yeah_

_It's a game I just can't win, oh_

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah  
Have you ever wanted someone  
Have you ever wanted someone, you just couldn't have  
Did you ever tried so hard, yeah_

My cell phone vibrated on the table and I glanced over at it and considered ignoring it. The readout said Batman and with a sigh I reached for it.

"Hello," I sighed.

"Eh…okay Babe?"

"Peachy," I said tiredly. "What do you want Ranger?"

He was quiet for a few moments, "you seemed a little tense this afternoon. I just wanted to check on you. I've been calling for a while."

"I was with my therapist."

"I'll be there in five," he said.

Before I could dissuade him, he had hung up. The last thing I needed was Ranger in my house right at that moment. I felt like the most heinously ugly human being on the planet and I didn't think I had the energy to even give him an eye roll.

He sank down on the couch a few seconds later and leaned forward with his hands clasped together, "what's with the carnage? I thought you gave up sugar."

"I thought so too."

"Everyone backslides sometimes."

I nodded and gazed sightlessly at the television.

"What's wrong Babe?"

"Nothing," I shook my head.

"Nothing," he raised a brow.

"Nothing you can fix," I said tiredly.

"Is this about Morelli?"

A slow hysterical laugh escaped me, "no Ranger. This is most definitely not about Joe. This is about me and all the bad choices that I make in my life."

"What kind of bad choices?"

"You need to let it go," I said tiredly.

He sighed and got to his feet, "Come on."

"Where?"

"Just come on," he pulled me to my feet and took me upstairs to my bedroom. He pulled the comforter back and settled me into the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes and dropped his pants leaving him in boxer briefs.

"You've got on underwear?"

"I wear it with suits," he sighed. He turned off the lights and got into the bed with me and kissed my head and sighed as he curled around me. "Just sleep Babe. It will be better tomorrow."

My eyes filled with tears. I wished so much that he was right. But right now, I just couldn't see it happening. This was what he could give me and he couldn't do it all the time. Was this going to be enough? I didn't think it would any more. I couldn't ask him to change. If I did that to him, it would be no different than when Morelli or my mother asked the same of me. God…I loved him. It sucked so bad that I loved him and we couldn't be what the other needed. I felt so useless. I squeezed my eyes tightly closed and felt the tears drip down my face.

"Babe," he whispered. "Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

"I hate it when you dismiss me," I said tiredly. "Get used to not getting your own way, I have."

He was quiet for a few moments. "I don't dismiss you."

"What do you call what happened today in your office?"

"That was work Babe."

"Yea," I said tiredly. "It was. Like I said, I've gotten used to it."

"That's not fair," he rolled me to my back and glared at me. "I'm your boss."

"That is a fact I am completely aware of."

"Are you," he raised a brow.

"Do I do what you tell me to? Have I or have I not been working out every day and going to the gun range several times a week? When is the last time I destroyed a car or some clothes? I am doing all that you asked me to do Ranger."

"Are you," he raised a brow.

"What else have you asked of me?"

He studied me in the semidarkness for a while, "you're right. You're making changes."

"I'm doing my job Boss," I said the last sarcastically.

"Babe…"

"And don't tell me I'm being disrespectful to my boss because you're in my bed, remember? The same rules don't apply."

"No…they don't," he agreed.

"What do you want Ranger?"

"I want you to be all right."

"You can't make me all right," I said softly. "Some things I have to do myself."

He groaned and flopped to his back. "What do you want Stephanie?"

I flinched at his use of my name, "things I didn't even know I wanted. I want things that shock me. I want things that would make your hair curl if you knew about them. I want things that… I want things I can't have."

"How do you know you can't have them? Have you ever asked for them?"

I turned away with a sigh, "sometimes you know better than to ask."

He curled around me, "you can't know unless you ask."

"I know," I said with complete certainty. "I can't have what I want. I have been told in no uncertain terms."

He sighed and pressed his lips to my head, "maybe you're just not ready for them yet."

"Maybe nobody is," I said softly and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Def Leppard's** _Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad_ from the album _Adrenalize_


	6. Chapter 6

Thankfully Janet Evanovich had the brilliance to conjure up the characters. Anyone you recognize from her books is hers and she graciously allows us to borrow them. The others are mine. All the villains and some of the peripheral characters came from my vivid and sometimes disturbed imagination.

Thank you to everyone for your gracious reviews.

* * *

When I got up the next morning, he was gone. There was no indication really that he'd ever really been there except the carnage of my eating binge had been cleaned up. I give him credit though he didn't throw anything away that I had not yet eaten. He was learning. I went into the office a little early and went straight to work. I wanted to do a little more research on Veronique now. Maybe it was because I wanted to find a reason to convince Ranger not to sign a contract with her. Maybe it was because if I found something bad it might keep me from scratching her eyes out. I was a little bit possessive about Ranger. Okay…that's an understatement.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up just before his warm hand touched there and his mouth was at my ear, "Babe…conference room."

"Okay," I swallowed and grabbed my coffee and my notebook and followed behind him. I took my spot at his left and sat down. There was a large team of Rangeman employees in that room. I didn't know if this was a general staff meeting or a meeting about a specific client at that point. I noticed that none of the guys that most people would consider extreme were in the room. For instance, Cal wasn't there.

"Gentlemen as you are all aware Stephanie and I met with Veronique de Gaston yesterday at Sizzlin. She wants to avail herself of our services. She needs to avail herself of our services. A second model was murdered last night."

I watched the blood leave Lester's face.

"Lynette Corley was found dead this morning in the parking lot of FACES."

The air let out of Lester and I sent him a telepathic message that it was okay. He seemed to get it because he smiled at me gratefully.

I frowned thoughtfully. FACES was another of those elite clubs in Trenton that only the rich and/or famous could get into. There were only two clubs of its kind in the city and the other one had supplied us with the first dead body. This had to mean something.

"She had a single bullet in her head just as Ivory did. Lynette was considered by those in the industry as their number two model. Needless to say, the other models are getting a little nervous. We're making this a rush job. I signed the contract this morning. She's paying us more than our normal fees. There's a reason for this." He looked slightly uncomfortable at those words.

The guys watched him for a second and I saw them shifting uncomfortably. They were frowning. This couldn't be good.

"Two or three of you will be working with the models. I don't mean you'll be baby sitting them, even though you will be, I mean that you'll be modeling with them. You'll be living in their house. You'll be with them all the time. When you're not with them, other Rangeman employees will escort the ladies wherever they wish to go. At no time will they be alone outside their home." He paused and looked around the room. "I don't need to tell you that at no time will you cross any lines. This is a job. You will not spend any **quality** time with any of these models. Do I make myself clear?"

They nodded and shifted again uncomfortably.

"Lester…did you understand everything I said?"

"Yes Boss," he nodded.

"Veronique will be here in a few minutes to select the men who will take the jobs. You will be in the new catalog wearing underwear and sometimes nothing with just a sheet over you. If any of you have a problem with that, now's the time to let me know," he looked around the room. "Good," he reached for his phone. "Bring her in." He turned back to them, "anyone selected will, of course, be compensated accordingly."

Tank opened the door a minute later and Veronique walked into the room. I heard plenty of gasps and looked down at the table and rolled my eyes.

She gave the most feline smile as she looked around the room. "I have to say that I have never been in a room with so many blatantly sexy male bodies in my life. I think I envy Stella now," she said and her eyes flickered toward me for a microsecond.

I saw a few of the guys snicker and I was pretty sure I could feel steam beginning to build in my head. There was a good chance I was going to bust a cap in her today. Shit! I left my gun in my desk.

Ranger's hand slid under my hair onto my neck.

I looked up and met his amused eyes and felt the murderous tendency begin to drift away.

He raised a brow, "Babe?"

"I'm good," I muttered.

Veronique went around the room studying each of the men. "I really need to see them in shorts or underwear. Naked would really be best."

I raised a brow at a few of the guys who laughed at me.

"Gentlemen," Ranger said and the guys stripped down to their boxer briefs, briefs, and thongs.

I have to admit that it was a sight that normally would have left me a puddle of drool. But Ranger's hand was still on my neck and it tightened just enough to let me know he was watching me.

"Carlos, aren't you one of the men I get to choose from?" Veronique pouted and ran her well manicured finger over his shoulder.

I probably wouldn't have been able to stay in the chair if the pressure of Ranger's hand on my neck hadn't increased basically keeping me down. I know I snarled. I'm not sure if I made a sound to go with it or not. But my eyes met Lester's across the room and I knew I'd expressed my displeasure.

"I'm afraid not Veronique," he said with a slight smile as his hand tightened on my neck. "I will be busy running the company."

"Of course," she sighed. "How many may I have?"

"How many girls are there?"

"There are eight, but of course I'll need to replace Ivory and Lynette," she sighed.

"You need a ratio of two to one. So you need five men in that case."

She smiled and wandered back down the row. She stopped at Lester first. "You are definitely going to be one of them."

"Lester," Ranger said coolly, "go pack. You'll leave within the hour."

Lester nodded and reached for his clothes and left the room.

Hector was next, then Ram, Bobby and finally someone I'd only seen a few times…Gabe. The four of them followed Lester from the room.

"I wish I could take them all," she said sadly. "They're all so gorgeous."

"Gentlemen, you are dismissed," Ranger said and turned his attention to Veronique. "Tank and his installation team will be at your office within the hour. Cal and the other installation team will be at the girls' house about the same time. If you would let everyone know to expect us, it would make things easier."

"Of course," she nodded. "I am very disappointed that you weren't one of my choices. I am absolutely certain that you photograph beautifully."

I bit my lip and my hands tightened on the edge of the table.

"If you need anything else, _Stephanie_," he said with an emphasis on my name, "is still your liaison."

"Of course," she said silkily not even glancing in my direction.

"Tank will make sure that you find your way," he smiled.

Tank stepped forward and she followed him out with a sexy smile toward Ranger and a wave at the remaining men.

As soon as she was gone my mouth started moving and I mimicked her. "I wish I could take you all," I mocked. "I just know you photograph beautifully. Please just send Stella away and I'll throw you on the table and fuck your brains out."

Ranger smiled at me in amusement and sat on the edge of the table beside my chair. "Are you going to be able to work with her?"

"Does working with her mean that I can not murder, maim or in any other way commit injury to her person?"

"Yes," he grinned.

I took a deep cleansing breath, "I'm going to have to up my therapy sessions."

"I understand," he nodded.

"I sure hope you do, but if you find out that she's been murdered or has otherwise _disappeared_," I said sarcastically as I got to my feet, "you might want to check my alibi first."

"Duly noted," he nodded as I walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully Janet Evanovich had the brilliance to conjure up the characters. Anyone you recognize from her books is hers and she graciously allows us to borrow them. The others are mine. All the villains and some of the peripheral characters came from my vivid and sometimes disturbed imagination.

* * *

I parked my SUV in the underground garage of Sizzlin and sighed. I did not want to do this. I could list about a million things I'd rather do that go into this building and work with Veronique de Gaston. I would include among them watching Grandma's video. I'm not kidding when I say that I dread this. I finally forced myself to get out of the vehicle and walk to the elevator that would take me to the sixth floor and their offices.

"Stephanie Plum to see Veronique de Gaston," I notified the receptionist.

"Oh Miss Plum, we've been expecting you. Veronique has set you up with Natalie who is one of our juniors here. She's going to give you a tour of the facilities and introduce you to the models."

"Thank you," I forced a smiled.

"Miss Plum," she leaned toward me, "are there any clerical openings at Rangeman?"

I blinked, "why do you ask?"

"Well…," she looked around and leaned closer, "I think working at Rangeman would be a lot of fun."

I smiled, "Tank and the boys are here for the installation, aren't they?"

She fanned herself, "oh yea."

I laughed, "Honey…up close they're no different than any other man you'll ever meet."

"But they're sure nice to look at," she craned her neck around just as Cal dropped from the ceiling with some wires in his hand.

I raised a brow, "really?"

"He's sooo hot," she sighed.

I studied her face for a moment. I had a feeling if he stuck around much longer that she'd be drooling. "I'll find out for you."

"Thanks, you're the best," she reached for the phone never taking her eyes off of Cal.

I gave Cal a little finger wave and he abandoned his wires and walked over to me.

"Hey Steph," he smiled. "What's up?"

"I'm the liaison for this job," I rolled my eyes.

He grinned, "I wouldn't mind that job." He glanced back at the desk just as the receptionist quickly averted her eyes. He sighed, "but some of them keep staring at me like I'm going to shoot them."

I grinned, "Men are so blind."

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks you're hot," I whispered.

His mouth dropped open and he gaped at me in astonishment.

"Yep," I nodded. "Guess what Cal? It's not always in shock that they stare at you."

"I'm..well, I'm surprised."

"I'm surprised too, I thought you were going to the house."

"Manny has it," he said. "Tank thought he could use me here."

"Okie dokie," I nodded with a smile.

"Miss Plum," a short mousy girl approached us with a clipboard in her hand.

"Natalie," I raised a brow with a smile.

"Right," she smiled back. "I'm Veronique's assistant's assistant."

"Say that three times fast," Cal muttered and walked back to where he'd left his wires.

"It's nice to meet you. Please call me Stephanie," I smiled.

"Great," she beamed. "Are you ready for the tour?"

"Of course," I nodded. "The boys aren't getting in your way, are they?"

"Oh gosh no," she gushed as we went through the glass doors and down the hall. "We love having them around. I wish they could stay all the time. I don't think we'd get a lot of work done though."

I laughed, "you get used to them after a while. All the men at Rangeman look like this."

"You're kidding," she blinked.

"We only have three female employees and I don't think I've ever even met one of them. One of them is the receptionist on the visitor's level of the building. She doesn't come up and we don't really go out that direction. I'm not even sure if she's a Rangeman employee or someone from a service."

"So it's just you and one other woman," she blinked. "That's the direct opposite of here. We're all women and two men. We have Marc and we have a guy named Brett in the layout department. He's a nice guy. He's gay though so it doesn't do much for most of us."

"I guess not," I grinned.

"You already met Marc and Lauren, right?"

"Right," I nodded.

"I'll just introduce you to the staff here and then we'll go upstairs and you can meet the models. They're up there being fitted for the shoot next week."

"Cool," I nodded. I followed Natalie through the building noting each person's name and what their job was as we went. Almost every employee asked me what it took to get a job at Rangeman. It was freaky. Most of them were pretty nice. I saw Tank and the guys several times as we moved through the building. I gave the guys little finger waves and they grinned at me. Sizzlin's employees liked our guys there, our guys sure seemed to like being there.

"Hey Steph," Tank stopped by us at the elevator as we waited. "Are you going up?"

"Yea," I nodded.

"Will you let them know that we'll be up in about half an hour? We're almost finished with this floor."

"I will do," I nodded.

"Thanks," he walked away.

"God…he's massive," Natalie blinked.

"His name is Tank," I grinned.

"I can see why," she sighed. "That guy in the lobby is sooo cute," she said softly.

I blinked. That was two for Cal. "You're the second girl who's mentioned that."

"Let me guess," she rolled her eyes. "The first was Gina at reception?"

"Yea," I nodded.

"He's taking his chances with that one…or so the rumor mill suggests."

"I'll let him know," I smiled. I tried to picture Cal and Natalie. Then I tried to picture Cal and Gina. Okay…Cal and Gina might be hot, but Cal and Natalie would be freaking adorable. I felt a little matchmaker twinge inside of me. I reached for my vibrating phone, "Yo."

"You in," Ranger asked.

"In and finished the lower level walk-through," I said softly. "We're on our way up now."

"Do you happen to have a time on Tank?"

"He's wrapping the lower level now. He'll be up in half."

"10-4," he said, "Babe." He disconnected.

"I heard Veronique talking about your boss," Natalie said absently. "She thinks quite a lot of him."

I felt my jaw start clenching and my eye started twitching. "He's very good at what he does."

"Hmmm," Natalie said softly as the doors opened.

I reached for my phone again as the elevator doors closed, "Steph."

"Hey Sweetheart," Brian said lazily.

"Hi Brian," I swallowed. Crap! I hadn't thought of him in days. A big flush of guilt ran through my body. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Are we still on for this weekend?"

"Of course," I nodded.

"Great," he said. "I've got a couple of tickets to a Ranger's exhibition game. How does that sound?"

"Like heaven on earth," I admitted.

"So we'll watch hockey, eat some pizza and drink some beer in Boston on Friday night. The game starts at eight. Can you get away early so we can get a good parking spot?"

"We could just take the train," I suggested. "We don't have to worry about parking or driving that way."

"Good idea," he said.

"I'll check the schedule and call you back if it's a bad idea."

"That sounds good. I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

"I am too," I smiled. I hung up the phone and groaned.

"Is your boyfriend out of town?"

"He's not really my boyfriend," I sighed as the elevator doors opened, "he's new. This will be our second date."

"Second dates are good," she nodded.

"Yea, they are," I agreed.

We walked toward some double doors and she stopped. "If you've never been in a model's habitat before I should warn you…they don't wear clothes much. They don't mind their naked bodies or who sees their naked bodies for the most part. They're usually snobby. They're ill tempered and nothing and I repeat nothing that they do would surprise me."

"I am warned," I nodded. Still when we walked through the doors…I didn't expect to see that.


	8. Chapter 8

Thankfully Janet Evanovich had the brilliance to conjure up the characters. Anyone you recognize from her books is hers and she graciously allows us to borrow them. The others are mine. All the villains and some of the peripheral characters came from my vivid and sometimes disturbed imagination.

* * *

My mouth dropped open. Usually my mouth only drops open when I'm in the presence of really yummy things…like food and Ranger. This was different. There were models walking around in panties and high heels or just high heels. Some of them had drinks or food in their hands. A few had books. One of them was carrying some sort of sexual device…I think. I couldn't be sure, I'd never seen one of those, but it was certainly phallic shaped. The five guys from Rangeman were standing against the wall wearing thongs and they had dazed looks on their faces. I studied them. Okay…that was yummy. Natalie obviously agreed with me.

"Oh wow…I'm so glad I was assigned to you," she pushed her glasses up and blinked several times. "They aren't a mirage, are they?"

I laughed, "no…come on…I'll introduce you."

"Oh God," she groaned and trailed behind me.

"Guys," I raised a brow as I got closer.

"Steph," Lester raised his brow back.

"You guys are looking good. Ram…is that a new thong?"

He glared at me.

I grinned and turned to Hector. He was the only one of them who was at ease. Because he was gay, it made it much easier. "Nice view?"

"Not so much," he shrugged.

I laughed, "Hal…looking good."

"Thanks Steph," he sighed. "Have you met Gabe?"

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," I held my hand out to the tall and gorgeous guy.

"Gabe this is Stephanie," Hal said.

"Stephanie," he frowned.

"Bomber," Lester said from the other end.

"Oh hi," Gabe grinned. "It's nice to meet you finally. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure," I glared at Lester.

He shrugged.

"Guys…this is Natalie. She's Veronique's assistant's assistant."

"Nice to meet you Natalie," Lester offered her his hand.

"Natalie this is Lester, Ram, Hal, Hector and Gabe."

"Wow," she blinked.

"She's not used to nearly naked men," I shrugged. "They mostly do women here."

Ram and Lester exchanged looks.

Seconds later one of the models wearing only a thong marched over to us and glared up at Lester. I recognized those blue green eyes and pouty lips immediately. It was Marina.

"If you even think about it…I'll kill you," she said.

"I won't. I promise," he said putting his hands up in surrender.

"You better not," she flounced off.

"Marina," I raised a brow at Lester.

He nodded tiredly but his eyes didn't leave her body until she was well out of sight.

I smiled to myself and glanced at Hector. We grinned at each other. The matchmaking was well under way.

Tank and the guys walked in a few moments later and they stopped in their tracks. Tank and Cal walked over to where we were standing.

"Nice skivvies boys," Tank said casually. "Steph, who is in charge on this floor?"

Natalie blinked up at him, "that would be Billie…she's right there." Natalie pointed at a harried looking blond chasing after one of the nearly naked models.

Tank squared his shoulders and walked toward her.

"I've seen that look on his face before. Usually it's just before we go into battle," Lester said seriously.

"He's going to be debriefed tonight by Lula," I pointed out.

"Oh shit," Lester shook his head.

"Dios Mio," Hector added.

I sighed and turned to Natalie, "do you have birth certificates of the models on file?"

"Of course," she agreed. "We have to follow strict employment guidelines. We can't risk anything."

"I'll need copies of those," I said, "Not only to do background checks, but in order to protect our employees. We need to know who is a minor and who isn't."

"Kate is only sixteen," she waved at a passing model. "But she's emancipated. Juliana and Carrie are both seventeen and they're both emancipated as well. All the other girls are at least eighteen. Veronique doesn't like to go younger than sixteen. There's too much paperwork involved."

"Right," I bit my lip.

"I realize that only protects us and it doesn't do much for you, but I'll make sure to get you copies of that paperwork as well."

"That would be great."

"Can you get me a roster with everyone's name, address and social? It would be easier to run the backgrounds with that information."

"Sure," she nodded. "We do background checks as well. I'll get you everything we have."

"Thanks Natalie. Are you like the liaison's liaison on this job?'

She grinned, "Yea."

I sighed in relief, "I'm glad to hear that."

"I'm sure," she grinned. She was looking toward the door and she said, "Oh wow. No wonder she likes him."

I turned to see Veronique and Ranger standing in the doorway. Veronique was draped on Ranger. I saw red and it wasn't just her nails.

"Down girl," Lester hissed stepping toward me.

Natalie glanced between me and Ranger, "oh."

Cal smiled, "they're really good friends."

Natalie blushed hotly.

Cal grinned and stuck his hand out to her, "I'm Cal."

"I'm Natalie," she said putting her shaking hand in his.

Cal looked at me for a second and I waggled my brows. I could see him struggling not to smile before turning his attention back to the tiny woman in front of him.

Ranger looked up and raised a finger beckoning me over.

"Duty calls," I said wryly leaving Cal and Natalie to get to know each other as I walked to Ranger and Veronique.

"Veronique thinks that Padma will be the primary victim now," he said as I stopped in front of them.

I nodded.

"You know Padma," Veronique's eyes narrowed on mine.

"I know of Padma," I said quietly. "I think she's maybe the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life."

I saw Ranger's lips twitch ever so slightly and resisted the urge to smack him. In my peripheral I also saw Veronique's eyes narrow just a little bit more. She didn't like another woman being more beautiful than her. She was jealous of her. I wanted my spidey sense to start tingling, but it didn't. Still she wasn't off the hook.

"She's very lovely," Veronique said brightly. "Have you met her yet?"

"No," I shook my head. "We just got here."

Veronique searched the room, "Padma…come here darling."

Padma glided toward us in four inch heels and crotchless panties. Her long silky hair caressed her olive skin as she walked. She was perfect. Her breasts were larger than most models and very, very perky. She was incredible.

Veronique looped her arm through Padma's. "Darling I want you to meet Carlos Manoso. He owns Rangeman and these are his men." She waved toward all the men in the room. "He's going to be doing security for us."

"Mr. Manoso," Padma said extending her delicate hand. "Are all of your employees so attractive?"

He smiled, "beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Of course," she agreed.

"And this is his assistant Starla," Veronique said dismissively nodding to me. "She thinks you're the most beautiful woman she's ever seen."

"It's Stephanie," I smiled reaching for her offered hand.

"Oh dear me," Veronique smiled up at Ranger, "I just can't seem to get her name right."

"Isn't Stephanie your sister's name," Padma raised a brow at her. She turned to me, "thank you Stephanie. I'll see you around?"

"Yes," I nodded. "You're very welcome."

My phone buzzed in my hand, "Excuse me." I stepped away. "Lula…now is not a good time."

"Is my Tank okay," she said tearfully. "Are there nekkid hos crawling all up on his beautiful dark chocolate body?"

I sighed, "No Lula. Tank is fine. He's working. I'm working. I'll call you later."

"Don't forget," she sobbed and disconnected.

I sighed and walked back over to Ranger and Veronique.

"How much more do you lack?"

"We're giving Tank time with Billie. I'll meet the rest of the models then Natalie is taking me to the personnel office."

"Back at the office by…"

"By two at the latest," I nodded.

"Good," he nodded. "Veronique, I'll show myself out."

"Nonsense," she purred. "I'll take you back out."

I watched them walk away mumbling to myself. "I'll walk you out. I'll get you on the elevator and push you up against the wall and ride you like a merry go round. I think I'll video tape it for Starla-Stella to watch. Maybe I can use her grandma's camera." I turned and walked back to the others grimacing.

Lester dropped his arm around me, "beautiful…she's a client."

"So far she's a living client," I muttered.

He grinned. "Do you have an issue with her?"

"If her body turns up, I'm your number one suspect," I said walking toward Tank and Billie with purpose.


	9. Chapter 9

Thankfully Janet Evanovich had the brilliance to conjure up the characters. Anyone you recognize from her books is hers and she graciously allows us to borrow them. The others are mine. All the villains and some of the peripheral characters came from my vivid and sometimes disturbed imagination.

I'm letting you in on a secret. It's mostly already written. I'm editting. :) That's why you get it fast. I'm not the Flash at the keyboard. Really... LOL Thank you for your kind words.

* * *

I was back at my desk at two o'clock just as I told Ranger I would be. My phone started ringing the moment I arrived.

"Plum," I answered it.

"My office," he said and hung up.

I sighed. Ranger had the phone manners of a Neanderthal. If he wasn't so gorgeous and talented in the sack… I picked up my notebook and pen and resisted the urge to grab my gun and strolled down the hall. I tapped lightly and pushed the door open as his brusque 'enter'. I sank into the chair in front of his desk and waited for him to acknowledge me.

"What did you find out?"

"You mean besides the fact that I don't like Veronique," I said dryly.

"You knew that yesterday," he reminded me.

"Right," I nodded. "I also need to lose about a hundred pounds."

"Babe," he shook his head.

"But on a business note," I turned to my notes. "I met everyone they say is employed by Sizzlin both by regular employment and contractual employment. Three of the models are underage, but all three are allegedly emancipated. I have the copies of their paperwork at my desk and I'll verify all the contents. They keep personnel files on the computer. Natalie downloaded it onto my flash drive. I'll go through those this afternoon and then get started on the searches."

"How was the installation?"

"Most of their employees are women. They were delirious with glee to have so many men around especially those of such a tasty nature…one of the secretary's words, not mine."

He grunted, "So it's good."

"It's good."

"Was there anything unusual? Did it appear that we have any other ins as far as getting to know people there?"

I looked up at him and frowned, "you think this is from the inside?"

"I think it's possible," he said seriously.

I sighed. "Lester knows one of the models. Marina is probably Veronique's number two girl now. I think she should have been number two all along…but I digress. She's a friend's baby sister. There was something there, but he walked away. I'd say that she wasn't happy about that and I'd say that he wasn't happy about that either."

"Hmm," he raised a brow in interest. "Do you mean Marina Santana?"

"Yea," I raised a brow. "Do you know her?"

He grinned, "I know her brother better. I think I know why Lester backed off. I think I can fix that. What else have you got?"

"Cal has attracted quite a little fan club. The receptionist, Gina was the first one who asked about him. The other is my liaison Natalie. Natalie tells me that Gina is a skank…according to the gossip."

"That little bitty girl likes Cal. How tall was she?"

"About five-two," I grinned.

"And Cal is six-five," he smiled. "That should be interesting. Did you get a sense that he returned either person's interest?"

"Natalie," I said with a nod.

"I'll take care of that too."

"Also…another of the models…Hazel Winston was scoping out Ram. She's pretty smart. She's a graduate student writing a thesis. She does the modeling to pay the bills."

"What's her major?"

"Criminology," I smiled.

"Okay," he nodded. "That gives us a good balance there."

"And don't forget Veronique," I raised a brow.

He met my eyes dispassionately, "I won't."

I felt my blood begin to boil.

"She's a client Babe," he said softly.

"She's a bitch," I glared.

"She's that too," he smiled.

I shook my head. "Are we done?"

"We're done," he nodded. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't have any plans," I said getting to my feet.

"I need you to go clubbing with me," he raised a brow.

"Clubbing," I frowned.

"Speak and FACES," he nodded.

"I'm not really…I mean I'm not sure I have the right…"

"Ella took care of it," he said flipping through a file on his desk. "There should be some bags at your desk."

"What time," I raised a brow as I paused at the door.

"Nine," he said.

"Okay," I said leaving the office.

I went through the zip drive looking for anything that just jumped out at me and on the first scan I didn't see anything that made me suspicious. If there was a flag in the personnel files, I didn't see it at first glance.

I went home and took a nap and got up and dressed for clubbing. It wasn't until I was showered and ready to go that I looked at the clothes Ella picked out for me. It was pretty fashionable stuff. I picked a mini skirt and halter top from my options and slid into my favorite pair of Jimmy Choos. Ranger had bought me those shoes himself. He had to since he'd made me throw my other pair from the top of an I-beam.

I had just finished dressing when my phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey sweetheart," it was Brian.

"Hey Brian," I said cheerfully. "The train runs during that time, but we have to leave Trenton at 1:40PM."

"I know. I already got the tickets. I was hoping to save you the trouble of calling. Can you get off that early?"

"It was no trouble," I assured him. "I'm looking forward to it. And it won't be a problem."

"Me too," he agreed. "The temperature is supposed to drop that night so make sure you bring a coat."

I smiled, "I will."

"Are you busy?"

"I'm about to go clubbing."

"Really," he said in surprise. "I really didn't think you were a clubbing kind of girl."

"I'm not," I assured him. "It's work."

"You're working on the Sizzlin thing?"

"Yep," I agreed tugging at the strap of my shoes.

"Be careful. This lunatic has already killed twice and you're a beautiful woman."

"Brian…I just spent half my day at Sizzlin and trust me when I tell you that the only thing similar between me and a lingerie model is the fact that we both have two X chromosomes."

"Are you putting yourself down?"

"Yea," I agreed. "But I'm chanting my mantra so it's okay."

"Right," he agreed with a laugh. "Okay…I'll see you in a couple of days."

"I'm looking forward to it," I agreed sitting up. The phone rang again seconds later and it was Lula and she was wailing. "Lula…calm down. Honey, I can't help you if I can't understand a word you're saying," I sighed. I looked up as Ranger came through the front door. "I need you to form a coherent sentence."

"Tankie doesn't love me anymore," she wailed.

I sighed and rolled my eyes toward Ranger, "honey…I just want you listen to me carefully. If Tank was attracted to razor thin model types with a stick up their butts, would he be with you? Because he's with you…do you think he'd be attracted to a stick figure?"

"No," she whimpered.

"You have to have faith in Tank Lula. He's a good guy."

"I know," she sniffed.

"All right then," I nodded. "I'll talk to you later."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to work."

"All right," she sighed and hung up.

"Another crisis averted," I said grabbing my purse and jumping to my feet. "You look nice." I smoothed down the silky button up shirt. "Hmmm…that feels nice."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Is it silk?"

"Babe," he raised a brow.

"Right," I nodded. "Shall we go?"

He followed me out after setting my alarm and locking the door.

"What's our plan of attack?"

"We're hitting Speak first. Lester and Marina will be there as well. We'll move to FACES after that. We're not going to be investigating as much as just watching and learning."

"Gotcha," I nodded as he opened the passenger door of the Porsche.

"Did you eat something?"

"Yea," I nodded.

"Good," he said as he drove away. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled. "Do you like the shoes?"

"I should," he winced.

I grinned, "I told you when you made me throw them that they were expensive. Yours would have been cheaper to replace."

"I'll remember that for future reference."

"I'm sure."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. While we travelled my mind wandered and I realized something…I had been to more bars with Ranger than with any other person in my life. I don't even really like bars. The older I get, the less I like them. I don't want to turn into one of those desperate bar chicks that sits at the end of the bar offering herself up to any man who'll give her a tumble. A shudder passed through me.

Ranger reached over and took my hand in his. His thumb moved lightly over the back of my hand tracing unrecognizable patterns. I wondered sometimes if he was putting words or pictures on my hand, but somehow whenever he did it I ceased to be able to have rational thought. I'm not sure I would recognize a word or letter if he'd actually been doing it.

My eyes drifted closed and I just let the feeling of my hand in his roll through my body. It always affected me, this time it just affected me differently. Instead of the usual desire that coursed through my veins, I felt something else. I felt love and sorrow. I wonder how he'd feel if he knew how I truly felt about him. I wonder if I'd ever be brave enough to tell him. I was going to need a lot more therapy before I faced that demon.

"Babe…we're here," he said softly.

I straightened and swallowed back the threatening tears. "Let's get this party started.

I'll be honest. I didn't think we'd get in. I underestimated Ranger's power. We walked up to the roped off entrance and Ranger raised a brow at the burly looking man and the burly looking man opened the rope. He also gave me a discreet once over. I had the feeling I met with his approval as I went by.

Speak was loud. Ranger held my hand in his as we made our way to the bar. When we got there he looped his arm around my waist and leaned in close to my ear, "drink?"

"White wine," I mouthed.

He ordered our drinks and as we waited his fingers slid over my hip sensually. He gave me my drink and we lingered for a few minutes looking around the club and then he left for the men's room leaving me at the bar.

The bartender immediately became chatty. The couple next to me was discussing the murder and I just asked what they were talking about. He was a fountain of information. He was also trying to pick me up. Meanwhile, Ranger was out flirting with cocktail waitresses and talking to regulars. We had a routine. We knew what worked. I saw Lester and Marina in the corner and their heads were together. They were talking…or maybe arguing. In either case, they certainly seemed to fit in at that club.

Ranger returned after a while and we danced a couple of times before leaving the club.

He drove straight to FACES and we did the same thing there. It was two AM when we pulled out of the FACES parking lot and headed back to my house.

"Don't come in tomorrow until noon," Ranger said.

"Okay," I agreed laying my head back in the seat.

"Did you get anything interesting?"

"Yea…all the models go to both clubs…including Veronique," I lifted my head to look at him. "The designer Lauren goes there now and then. The only person who doesn't go there that would be able to get in is Marc Halliburton. He's never been to either of the clubs and they keep hoping he'll show up since his partying is legendary."

"Anybody else there the night Ivory was murdered?"

"Yes," I nodded and the next words came out of my mouth with some satisfaction, "Veronique was there. But then…so was Lauren and another one of the models…Josephina. She's only nineteen, but they let her in anyway."

"Did they hang out?"

"No…in fact it was the opposite. According to everyone I talked to they avoided each other."

"I got all the same information," he sighed. "What about at FACES the night Lynette died?"

"The same story," I shrugged. "The same people were there and everything."

"Right," he nodded. He parked in my driveway and walked me to the door. He did the walk through of my house and met me back at the key pad by the front door. His finger slid down my cheek to my neck. He leaned forward and ran his hand down to my back and nuzzled his cheek to mine. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"On occasion," I whispered.

His lips moved over my neck to my ear. "For the record…you're more beautiful that Veronique or any of her other models. Got it?"

"Your opinion or…"

"Does it matter," he said as his lips whispered over my skin.

"Not really…as long as you feel that way."

"I feel that way," he said softly. His lips covered mine and his tongue delved into my mouth.

I moaned softly and leaned into his kiss. It had been such a long time since he really kissed me. I mean since it felt like more than just need.

Eventually he lifted his head and sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't forget I have therapy tomorrow."

"I won't forget," he said gently and he was gone.

I sighed and sank down the wall. Ranger was weird. Well, hell…I was weird too. We were weird together. I was really looking forward to my therapist the next day. Be careful what you wish for.


	10. Chapter 10

Thankfully Janet Evanovich had the brilliance to conjure up the characters. Anyone you recognize from her books is hers and she graciously allows us to borrow them. The others are mine. All the villains and some of the peripheral characters came from my vivid and sometimes disturbed imagination.

Word of warning to those who aren't fond of angst...this chapter is full of it. Why be in therapy if you don't experience any growth...right?

* * *

From the first time I saw Dr. Martin I had no understanding about the couch. Oh, she has one, but I never use it. I'm really more of a pacer. I'm sure that she has patients who sit and talk to her calmly. She probably has even more who sit in the comfortable chair by her desk and weep copiously into the tissues she provides. I'm a pacer. I walk from one door to the other talking and often wringing my hands. She doesn't say much. I probably don't really give her the time.

Today was only the second day that I walked in and sat down. The first time was on my first visit and I only sat for the first ten minutes. Today I suspected I would sit for longer.

"How are you today Stephanie? Do you still have urges to harm Veronique?"

"Only twinges," I admitted. "I'm…I don't know how I am."

"How have the last few days been?"

"I've been working a lot."

"How much have you been working with Ranger?"

"A lot more than I had been," I sighed. "We have…well, you know…Veronique."

"Right," she nodded. "Have you talked to him about your feelings?"

I laughed completely without humor, "no…I see no reason to put myself out there and have my feelings dismissed."

"Does he dismiss you?"

I sighed and gazed out the window, "sometimes. It's just how he talks to everyone. I think sometimes he forgets…"

"That he's talking to you?"

I sighed, "That's what I tell myself."

"Do you believe it?"

I took a deep breath, "no."

"Give me three words that describe Ranger."

I sat back and thought a second, "confident…beautiful…driven."

"Is confident the same thing as arrogance?"

"I don't think so."

"Why do you believe that Ranger is confident rather than arrogant?"

"I didn't say that he wasn't arrogant," I smiled.

"But he's more confident than arrogant?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He knows that he's good at what he does."

"Is he good at what he does?"

"Yes," I agreed.

"Why do you say beautiful and not handsome?"

"Because he's beautiful," I said in frustration.

"Don't men usually get called handsome rather than beautiful?"

"Yes they do," I agreed. "But he is beautiful. He's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Why do you call him a thing rather than a man?"

"Because he's more," I said in exasperation and got to my feet. "He's not just a man. He's…he's… He's everything and nothing."

"How can he be everything and nothing Stephanie?"

I swiped at the tears streaming down my face, "I wish I knew." I whispered.

"All right," she said quietly. "How is he driven? What drives him?"

"I don't know. I don't think its power. I don't think its money. I know it's not fame."

"But you recognize that he's driven?"

"Yes," I agreed.

"Stephanie…what is Ranger's favorite color?"

"Black," I said tiredly.

"What is his favorite food?"

"Grilled Salmon with pesto," I whispered.

"How does he sleep?"

"Alone or with me," I asked.

"Alone," she said quietly.

"On his back," I sighed.

"What is his favorite word?"

"I don't know," I sighed.

"What is his favorite movie?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he can answer the same questions about you?"

"I don't know," I sighed.

She was quiet a moment and I could hear her pen scratching across the paper. "Tell me about Brian."

"He's great," I said softly. "He's like nobody I've ever met. He's nice. He's respectful. He's smart. He's funny. He thinks I'm funny. He's a good kisser."

"How good of a kisser is he?"

"Good," I smiled and turned to her. "Are you looking for a recommendation?"

"Would you give me one?"

I shook my head, "get your own dates Doc."

"You have two of them," she smiled.

"I don't **have** either one of them," I said seriously.

"I'm glad you understand that," she said softly.

I turned on her and leaned over her desk, "is Rangeman paying you two hundred bucks an hour to tell me shit I already know? If so…let me save you some time. I married Dickie Orr because he was the safe bet. He was the perfect Burg choice. It pleased my parents and it would set me up nicely. I didn't think I was in love with him, I'm not even sure I liked him all that much. I say I hate Joyce Barnhardt for screwing him on my new dining room table, but the truth is that she really did me a favor.

"Joe Morelli was another safe bet. I was drowning at my job. My life was all out of whack and even though I knew that we weren't right for each other deep down…I still stayed with him because my mother approved and because it was just easier. The fact that he constantly wore down my self esteem seemed like an even trade off for regular orgasms and my mother's Pineapple Upside Down Cake.

"I don't know why I love Ranger…I just know that I do. Maybe I don't know everything about him. I just know what I feel. I have fought those feelings for such a long time because they're not approved of by anyone in my family. He wasn't a safe choice. He scared me."

"He scared you?"

"How he makes me feel scares me," I sighed and sank back down in the chair.

"You're possessive of him," she asked.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Stephanie," she said gently and walked around her desk to sit in the chair beside mine. "You have to find a way to love yourself first. You're not confident yet in who you are or what your self-worth is. Your self esteem is low. Ranger is a confident man."

"Yes," I agreed putting my head in my hands.

"Stephanie, tell me three words that describe you."

I sighed, "tired…lonely…sad."

"Those things describe how you feel…they don't describe who you are."

"That is who I am right now," I said softly.

She nodded, "all right. You have a date with Brian on Friday night. I'll see you Monday at noon?"

"Okay," I agreed. I got to my feet.

"Stephanie," she said softly.

"Yes Dr. Martin," I turned to her with a raised brow.

"Healing takes time," she said gently. "You've been beating yourself up for a long time and you've been letting other people beat you up just as long." She paused a moment, "you need to give yourself a break Stephanie. You're just starting on the path to figuring everything out. Cut yourself some slack."

I nodded and walked out the door.

I drove to the office and parked in the parking garage and contemplated everything I'd just learned. She was right about a few things. I wasn't sure about everything, but a few of the things she said were on the money. It didn't hurt any less knowing some of the answers, but it was nice knowing.

Tank opened my door and cocked a brow at me. "You need to talk to Lula."

"Why?"

"She's lost her mind."

"What did she do," I sighed.

"She broke up with me."


	11. Chapter 11

The characters that you recognize and adore belong to the incomparable Janet Evanovich. The villains and the peripheral characters in this story and all of my other stories are mine. They are not based on any person living or dead. They come purely from my deeply disturbed mind. Enjoy.

* * *

I flipped open my phone and punched the speed dial, "have you lost your friggin mind?"

"He doesn't love me anymore," she whimpered.

"Then why is he so upset that you broke up with him," I demanded. "Lula…you have got to get over this. Tank is with you because he wants to be with you. He likes you. And another thing…when in the hell did you become an emotional wreck?"

"When he started hanging out with skinny ass models and…and…I'm not good enough for him white girl. I was a ho…for pay," she wailed.

"A fact he knew long before the started dating you," I reminded her. "What is wrong with you?"

"I messed up my life. I want to get married to my Tankie and have some babies and I was a ho. I can't have babies. I can't tell them that their mama was a ho."

"Lula…half the women in Trenton are hos in some way or the other. At least you have always been honest about it. Just because they got paid in furs and cars and you got cash…that doesn't mean that they're any less ho than you were."

She was quiet a moment, "get me an appointment with Dr. Martin?"

"I'll call as soon as I get to my desk."

"Tell Tankie I love him and I'm sorry."

"I will," I said tiredly and closed the phone. I turned to Tank, "she wants to get married."

"I know. We've been looking at flowers," he rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to marry her?"

He shifted uncomfortably. Let me tell you, it was amusing to see this 250 plus pound man so uncomfortable.

"It's a yes or no question Tank," I said with a smile.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to tell her. And maybe the next diamond she puts on her all important finger…could come from you for real."

"I knew I didn't buy no ring," he muttered as he stalked off.

I grinned at his retreating back. After a few moments I gathered my belongings and headed into Rangeman.

Cal met me in the hall, "hey Steph…the boss wants to see you."

"Sure thing," I agreed.

"And Steph..."

"Yea," I smiled.

"I…err have a date with Natalie tomorrow night."

I beamed at him, "good for you."

"Yea," he bit his lip anxiously.

"Yea," I agreed. I walked to my desk shaking my head. The world was topsy turvy. Lula had broken up with Tank because she had been a ho. This was something she had always been proud of before. Now it was causing her all manner of turmoil. Cal had a date with girl about half his size. It sort of made me think of dachshunds mating with German shepherds, but I digress. Lester had this look on his face that made me think he may have just found the girl who could take him to his knees. That was alarming. And I was willing to admit that I needed a lot of work. It was all crazy. Jersey bravado can only go so far.

I dumped my belongings and walked back to Ranger's office and tapped lightly on the door.

"Enter," he said.

I pushed the door open, "Cal said you wanted to see me."

"Yea…will you shut the door?"

"Sure," I agreed and closed the door and sat down across from him. "What's up?"

"How was therapy?"

"Painful," I winced.

He sighed, "What can I do to help?"

I smiled at him, "you just did the best thing you could have done."

"What did I do," he frowned.

"You care," I said quietly. "Is it because I'm your employee or…"

"Babe," he said softly.

I met his eyes and sighed, "thank you."

"I know I'm an ass. I know I can be…cold. But I know you're struggling. I can see you hurting. You're important to me. I don't always show it, but you are. The thing is…I know you're figuring things out and I don't want to be a distraction to that. So…tell me if I push you."

"You're not pushing me," I sighed.

"Okay," he nodded. "About the job."

"Right," I nodded. "I got some research done this morning before I went to therapy. The underage girls are okay. The emancipation's are genuine. I still wouldn't cross the line…"

"It won't happen," he said grimly.

"I got some interesting stuff on Marc Halliburton. I'm going to interview him tomorrow I think. I also think I'll have a heart to heart with Marina and Lauren. I've got some dirt on Gina too. Natalie was definitely steering Cal away from bad news. The thing is…she told me that they did background checks. If they do…then they obviously don't care what they find. I haven't even done extensive on Gina and I already know she wouldn't pass clearance on most jobs."

"Why," he frowned. "What's on her rap sheet?"

"Armed robbery, trafficking, prostitution," I raised a brow.

"Oh damn," he sighed and leaned back in his chair rubbing his face tiredly.

"You're going to handle telling Veronique or do I have to?"

"I'll do it," he shook his head.

"You didn't sleep last night?"

"I got a couple of hours," he said briskly.

"You need a couple more," I said gently.

He looked at me over the desk, "you do too."

"Yea," I smiled.

"Want to go upstairs with me?"

I took a deep shaky breath, "Yes."

"But…"

"No buts if it's sleep," I smiled. "Do you think it sets a good example for the rest of your employees?"

He was quiet a moment, "no."

"Then…"

"Get to work," he said tiredly.

"Done boss," I smiled and left his office. I went to my desk and immediately set to work. It wasn't until I saw Tank walking toward another researcher that I cursed and called Dr. Martin to see if she had room for Lula. She did. I called Lula after that. It was in her court now.

When I finished that I called Natalie to get her to set up appointments for me with Marc, Marina and Lauren. I also set up an appointment with one of the models named Hazel. There was something there I just needed to clear up. It was almost seven when I finally shut down my computer and started gathering my things.

Ranger met me in the hall. "Are you finally going home?"

"Yea," I nodded.

"Are you going to sleep tonight?"

"I'm going to try. Are you," I raised a brow.

"I'm going to try," he agreed.

"See you tomorrow Ranger. Oh yea…I'm going to cut out tomorrow at noon."

"What's up," he raised a brow.

"I had some vacation time and..."

His face closed off and became the wall I was used to. "You have a date," he said matter-of-factly.

I nodded.

He just nodded briefly and walked back into his office.

I sighed. I had a feeling that something had just happened that I should understand. I just didn't know what it was.

I moved around the kitchen singing along to the CD player. I was listening to **Def Leppard** again, but this time I was skipping the sad songs and going straight to peppy. Right now I was singing _Pour Some Sugar on Me_at the top of my lungs as I made myself a light supper of Pasta Primavera. I hummed and tasted the sauce and moaned. "Yea…this is good," I nodded.

"Can I have a taste," he asked.

"Oh shit," I jumped and whirled around brandishing my wooden spoon. It was Ranger. I clutched one hand to my chest to calm my beating heart. "You scared the shit out of me Ranger. Can't you wear taps or something?"

"Babe," he grinned.

I sighed and offered him a taste off the wooden spoon.

"Good," he smiled.

"I have enough for two," I offered.

"I'd like that," he nodded. He took over making the salad for me so I could concentrate on the rest of the meal. "I talked to Veronique about Gina."

"What did she say?"

"She's said she already knew about it. She said she was doing a favor for a friend."

"How did she sound?"

He paused for a moment, "something wasn't right. Get me everything you can and we'll go see her together. I have a feeling your spidey sense will root it out."

"Sure," I nodded pouring the pasta into a bowl. We carried everything to the table and sat down to eat. "You haven't been over for dinner since the I-beams."

"True," he nodded. "I never thanked Manuel for that," he grinned.

"I did," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I blinked at him innocently.

His eyes narrowed, "right…"

After dinner we cleaned up together and moved into the media room.

"Do you feel like talking," he asked.

"You want to talk," I blinked at him incredulously. "Do you mean work?"

"No…I mean yes I want to talk and no I don't want to talk about work."

"Ah," I bit my lip. "Okay…fire away."

He took a deep breath, "how do you feel for Joe?"

I sat for a second thoughtfully, "I don't feel anything for him. Well…I take that back. I'm a little angry with him. He treated me badly when we were _**together,**_" I rolled my eyes. "I don't wish him any ill will. I don't have any desire to see him ever again. I take my share of responsibility for the fiasco that was our relationship."

"What is your share of responsibility?"

"Oh boy…you really…"

"If you don't want to talk about it…"

"No…it's fine," I sighed. "My share of the responsibility is that I knew it wouldn't work long before it ended. My mother approved of him. My friends…most of them…some of them…approved of him," I shook my head. "He was the easy way out. He wanted to be with me or at least he said he did. He didn't have commitment issues."

"I do not have commitment issues," Ranger said grimly.

"Okay…whatever," I rolled my eyes and flopped back on the couch.

"How do you feel about Brian?"

"He's new. He's different. He doesn't seem to want me to be anything other than what I am. He's nice."

"Have you slept with him," he whispered.

"What?"

He turned to me and frowned, "have you slept with him?"

I sighed, "no…contrary to popular opinion, I am not a slut."

He flopped back beside me, "I didn't say that you were."

"Not in so many words," I agreed.

"Babe…"

"I've been out with him one time Ranger."

"We've never been out and…"

"Don't go there," I glared at him. "It's not the same and you know it."

"Why isn't it?"

"Because you didn't want anything from me but my vagina," I hissed.

"That's not true…I wanted your mouth and your…"

"Not funny Ranger," I sighed.

He sighed, "You told me the other day that the things you wanted would make my hair curl."

I smiled, "yea…and I meant it."

He nodded and pursed his lips, "how do you know that?"

"You told me," I said softly.

"When?"

"Off and on over the time I've known you using various words."

He nodded again, "I see where you're coming from now."

"Do you?"

"I think so," he agreed.

"It doesn't matter anyway Ranger," I said tiredly. "I'm not in any shape to go after any of the things I want right now. I have to fix me and then I'll know for sure what I really want."

"So you could be like your mother or you could be like me?"

"Ha," the hysterical laugh bubbled out of me before I could get a handle on it.

"Well…that's basically it, isn't it? I mean you could be her or me?"

"Or something in the middle," I suggested shaking my head.

"You really don't know what you want then, do you?"

I sighed, "I think I know. But in any case…I have some work to do in order to know for sure."

He was quiet a moment. "But we're still friends?"

I took a deep breath, "if that's what we are…"

He studied me, "are we more?"

"I don't kiss the rest of my friends," I pointed out.

"Ah," he said and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "You do kiss me."

"I do," I agreed.

"That makes us more?"

"That makes us more," I agreed.

He leaned over and touched my lips with his gently, "good to know."

"Yea…good to know," I agreed.

We turned to the television to watch a little baseball and before we knew it we were both drifting off.

"Come on Babe," he said getting to his feet. "Let's go to bed."

"Are you staying," I yawned.

"To sleep," he agreed.

"Okay," I sighed. Together we turned everything off and went to my bedroom. I changed and turned down into the bed.

"I don't have any…"

I opened a drawer and tossed him some Mickey Mouse silk boxers in his size.

"Babe," he shook his head.

"They're not somebody else's," I yawned. "They're mine."

"You sleep in them," he raised a brow.

"Yep," I agreed.

He groaned and disappeared into the bathroom and returned with little round Mickey Mouse faces all over his ass.

I grinned, "Very nice. They look much better on you."

He shook his head and climbed into bed beside me. He wrapped around me tightly. "Good night Babe."

"Ranger…"

"Yea," he yawned.

"What's your favorite movie," I whispered.

"Hmm…I don't know, it's probably _Clear and Present Danger_," he yawned.

"Do you know what mine is?"

"Babe…everyone in Trenton knows yours is _Ghostbusters_," he chuckled. "You've been through three copies since I've known you."

I bit my lip. He was right. "What's your favorite word?"

"What," he blinked and sat up to lean over and study my face. "Where is this coming from?"

"I just…I wondered," I blushed.

"I have never thought about it," he said seriously. I watched color creep up his face from the moonlight in the window.

"Is it something dirty," I grinned.

He shook his head rolling his eyes at the same time, "no. Go to sleep." He lay back down and nuzzled into my neck.

"Chicken," I muttered with a smile.

"Babe," he warned.

I smiled and closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

The wonderful Janet Evanovich owns the original characters. I only own those I created myself. Some of the characteristics of peripheral characters (mainly the merry men) have been influenced by the writings of other authors on this site. Thank you for your creative genius.

Nicole...is this fast enough? LOL

* * *

I rode with Ranger to Sizzlin the next morning. We would meet with Veronique first and then he'd leave and send someone back for me later. Gina waved us on through and we were ushered immediately into Veronique's office.

She immediately got up and hurried toward us…well, she hurried toward Ranger. "Carlos," she said hugging him, "it's so lovely to see you again.

"Always a pleasure Veronique," he said taking a step toward me. "Thank you for agreeing to see us this morning."

"Of course," she waved us toward some chairs.

"We were told that you do background checks on your employees?"

"Well…we do them on our regular staff. Our models and photographers aren't checked. They often have checkered pasts," she shrugged it off.

"And when someone's background is flagged, what is your normal procedure?"

"We don't hire them, of course," she grinned.

"Well…then you need to hire another company to do your background checks," he said coolly and passed a file across her desk.

She opened the file and sighed. "Of course I know about Gina's past. I told you about that last night." She slid her eyes toward me coyly.

She obviously wanted me to believe that they'd had an evening together. Silly bitch…tricks are for kids. Okay…that wasn't the best analogy, but she was still a dumbass for thinking I would believe that. After all, he had been with me. Take that She-bitch! I grinned inwardly.

"She was hired as a favor for a friend."

"You're aware that someone of her particular background could cause you more harm than anything else. If one of your employees became disgruntled they could use this against you in a law suit."

She was quiet for a moment. I watched her face and I knew the moment she became angry. "Carlos…if Sharon here has nothing better to do with her time than to investigate my trusted employees…"

Ranger got to his feet, "my men will be here within the hour to remove the equipment we've installed. _**Stephanie**_," he said coldly, "was doing her job. Her job is to figure out who has a grudge against Sizzlin and its models before someone else dies and your business is ruined completely. That is what you hired me for. _**Stephanie**_ is very good at her job. If you have other secrets, we would eventually find them. So…because you're unwilling to cooperate with your own security requests, I think it's in our best interests to return your check and…"

"No…no…no," she said getting up and hurrying around her desk to put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. Of course you must check out our employees. I just wasn't expecting this. Gina had problems. I'm helping her out. We were in the same stable a long time ago. That's all."

"Either you're going to allow us to do our jobs or you're not Veronique…which is it?"

"Of course you must do your job," she purred. "I couldn't bear it if something happened to one of the other girls."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and it was a mighty urge.

"Are we going to find other surprises Veronique," he raised a brow.

"Of course not," she said silkily.

"You need to rethink Gina for the security of your business," he said coolly. "I'll let you know when we have more." He turned to me, "walk me out?"

"Yes sir," I nodded and followed behind him.

We went outside the confines of Sizzlin's offices before he said another word. "Yes sir," he raised a brow.

I grinned.

"What did your spidey sense tell you?"

"She's lying," I shrugged. "I think we need to look at the money flow."

"I'll get Ram…oh hell," he sighed. "I'll get Manny to do it. What do you think we'll find?"

"I think that we'll find that either Gina is being paid an astronomical fee to be a receptionist or that she's receiving more money from Veronique in another way."

"You think Gina is black mailing her?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"For what?"

"I don't know. I think I'll dig a little deeper into Veronique's past."

"What time will you be through here?"

"By eleven," I said.

"I'll send someone back for you," he nodded and walked away.

I took a deep breath and went back into Sizzlin to find Natalie waiting for me. "Hi Natalie," I smiled.

"Hi Steph," she grinned. "You're going to meet with Marina and Hazel first. They're both upstairs. Marina is waiting for us."

"Sounds good," I nodded.

"Tough meeting with Veronique," she sighed.

"You could say that," I nodded.

"Don't let her get to you," she encouraged.

"She doesn't have the power to hurt me," I laughed. "She just makes me mad."

"Yea…you're lucky," she sighed as we stepped onto the elevator.

"How does she hurt you?"

"You know…I'm just not the model type."

I rolled my eyes, "would you really want to be a stick figure? You're more feminine looking than they are. They're boys with bumps."

She laughed, "Thanks Steph. Oh…and thank you for…you know…Cal."

I laughed, "Let me know how the date goes?"

"I will," she blushed.

Marina was in the lounge area when we arrived upstairs. She was flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Marina…this is Stephanie Plum. She works for Rangeman."

"Of course," Marina sat up. "We met yesterday…or was it the day before?"

"I'll leave you two to chat. I'll go find Hazel."

"Thanks Natalie," I smiled. I turned to the girl, "you know Lester?"

"I know Lester," she shrugged.

"Can you tell me how?"

"I've known him my entire life," she shrugged. "We grew up in the same neighborhood. I know Carlos too. My brother…he was their age. They were all friends."

"Was their age?"

"He was killed…in Desert Storm," she took a deep breath. "He was a ranger as well."

"I'm so sorry."

"Anyway…Lester promised to look after me."

"I see." I studied her face, "it was more than that?"

She blushed, "I…I had a crush on him, you know? I flirted with him since I was about six. It escalated when I turned thirteen…I thought I was a woman."

"He's a few years older than you are," I raised a brow.

"He's nine years older," she agreed.

"I don't know many thirteen year old girls who wouldn't have though Lester was the bees knees when he was twenty-two," I smiled.

"There aren't that many girls who can ignore him now," she growled. "I've just been waiting until he realized that I was… Anyway, last year he came to New York and we hung out together the entire time. One thing led to another and eventually… We almost did it," she blushed. "He got up and ran out of the house as though he was on fire. I haven't seen him since."

I sat back and regarded her. "So…you love him?"

"Madly," she agreed.

"How do you think he feels about you?"

"He loves me. He's just running because…I don't know why."

"I think I do," I smiled. "I'll talk to him."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Now…about Ivory and Lynette…what can you tell me?"

"Lynette was nice. She was not very bright, you know? She didn't read. She looked at magazines, but I honestly don't think she ever read an article. You couldn't have a conversation with her, but she was polite and she wasn't a bitch."

"What about Ivory?"

"Ivory was a bitch," she shook her head. "I wasn't sorry to see her go. She was a drug user. Toward the end there she was around less and less. She would just disappear for days on end."

"Does Sizzlin do anything to prohibit or discourage drug use?"

"Oh yea," she nodded. "Veronique hates druggies. That's the reason Ivory pissed her off so much. It was common knowledge that she was trying to find a way to get out of the contract."

"So…it's unlikely that anyone here would have supplied her?"

"I don't think so," she shook her head. "The only other girl here who parties at all is Josephine. But I think in her case…it's drinking and sex."

"Oh," I nodded. "Thanks Marina…you've been a big help. I'll talk to Lester."

"Thanks Steph," she smiled.

I followed the path Natalie had taken when she left me and found Hazel sitting with her in an area cluttered with racks of lingerie.

"I'll go find Marc," Natalie smiled and walked away.

"Thanks for talking to me Hazel," I smiled and dropped into the chair Natalie had just vacated. "I wanted to talk to you for a couple of reasons. I noticed you were checking out Ram."

She blushed, "Is that his real name? He's so cute."

"I don't know if that's his real name or not," I laughed. "Most of the guys go by their nicknames. A lot of them were in the Army together and they're pretty close."

"He's really hot," she blushed again.

"Are you interested?"

"Most guys don't notice me. I'm not a party girl. I'm not as beautiful as Padma or Marina. I like to read."

"Ram reads a lot," I rolled my eyes.

"Does he," she brightened.

"You may have more in common than you know."

"Thanks Stephanie," she smiled.

"You're welcome," I said. "What do you know about Ivory and Lynette?"

"I know about a million people who'd love to kill Ivory and nobody who would want to kill Lynette. Ivory was a Class A bitch. Lynette wasn't smart enough to be mean."

I bit my lip, "what about drugs? Was Lynette using?"

"Oh God no," she shook her head adamantly. "She wasn't. Ivory was a heroin addict I think. It could have been meth, but I'm pretty sure it was heroin. Lynette didn't even drink. She's…she was a good girl."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Are you going to find out who killed Lynette?"

"I'm sure going to try," I agreed.

"Talk to Lauren," she suggested. "She and Lynette talked."

"Thank you for your help," I smiled.

"So…about Ram…should I make a move?"

I sighed, "I don't know if it will do any good until this job is over, but you can get to know him. Ranger's told them not to cross the line."

She nodded, "I understand."

"Good luck," I smiled.

"Thanks," she grinned.

I went toward the elevator and flipped open my phone, "Yo."

"I have an appointment today," Lula said.

"I'm glad."

"Tank and I had a long talk."

"And…"

"He loves me," she sighed.

"No shit," I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for being my friend white girl."

"Anytime," I smiled closing the phone. I pushed the button for the elevator and flipped it open again.

"We're on?"

"We're on," I laughed. "I'll be home in plenty of time for us to catch the one forty train. We have plenty of time."

"I'll be at your house by noon, is that too soon?"

"You'll just have to wait for me to get ready," I said stepping on the elevator.

"I can do that," he smiled. "I'll see you this afternoon."

"I can't wait," I smiled.

Marc Halliburton was surly. That's right, surly. He deeply resented being investigated. He was furious that I asked him about drug use at Sizzlin. In general he was mighty uncooperative. The whole interview lasted about four minutes. I made a note that Ranger or one of the guys may need to talk to Halliburton.

I found Lauren's office easily. She was at her drawing board. Some of the designs scattered around the room were gorgeous. She was, in my opinion, better than the image that Sizzlin lived on. I told her that as we talked.

"I don't want to be here forever," she admitted as she sketched.

"Hazel said that you and Lynette were close," I said softly.

"Yea," she sighed. "Poor girl was dumb as a box of rocks, but sweet as sugar. I felt bad for her."

"Do you know of any enemies she may have had?"

"No…not Lynette," she shook her head. "She was sweet…I mean it. The girl was…she was an angel. I honestly can't even imagine what anyone may have against her. It has to be a case where she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe the shooter was expecting someone else. You know what I mean?"

"Yea…that's plausible. The models are so similarly shaped. It would be easy in a dark parking lot or alley to confuse them."

"Yea," she nodded sadly. "I think so too."

"And what about Ivory," I asked.

"Freaking Bitch," she rolled her eyes. "The sun rose and set with her. Every syllable out of her stupid mouth was supposed to be a diamond cherished. She was a total pain in the ass if and when…and I do mean if she showed up."

"What about Marc Halliburton," I raised a brow.

"He's got a chip on his shoulder," she shrugged. "He's messed up in the past. Veronique took a chance with him and he owes her and he knows it. He's both grateful to her and furious with her because he owes her. To be honest…I think he's really good at his job. I wouldn't think he'd be a murderer though."

"Is there anyone here you'd suggest we take a closer look at?"

"Not that I can think of," she shook her head.

"Thank you for your time," I smiled. "I'll contact you if I think of anything else."

"Thank you for making an appointment," she smiled. "Most people don't think that I'm important enough to require an appointment." She picked up her sketch book and followed me to the reception area where Ranger was sitting. "It looks like your ride is here."

"Yea," I smiled.

She tore off the top paper of the sketch pad as we crossed the floor to Ranger. She held it out to him, "for you."

"For me," he raised a brow. His eyes slid down to the sketch in his hand and he raised his eyes back to her, "thank you…very much."

"You're welcome," she smiled and walked away.

"What did she draw," I laughed as we walked to the elevator.

"Just some pretty scenery," he said sticking it in the portfolio he was carrying.

I shook my head.

"How did it go," he asked when we were alone on the elevator.

"One of you guys will have to talk to Halliburton, he won't talk to me."

He nodded.

"The girls all agree…Ivory was a bitch and Lynette was an angel. Lauren thinks that if Lynette is dead that it must be because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What do you think?"

"I think it's possible. All the models are built the same. The shooter could have mistaken Lynette for someone else in the dark."

"So…someone else could have been the intended victim?"

"I don't think we can rule it out," I agreed.

"Did you get any twitching with your spidey sense?"

"Yea," I frowned, "and it troubles me. I'd like to do some research before I share. Is that okay?"

"Of course," he nodded as he opened the passenger door of the Porsche. He walked around and slid into the driver's seat smoothly and turned to touch my cheek, "babe…don't risk anything. Your spidey sense is right most of the time. Promise me that you won't take unnecessary risk. Promise me…please."

I sighed. He said please. "I promise," I nodded.

He leaned over and kissed my lips lightly. "So…you're good."

"Yea…but I'm still looking for something to use against Veronique."

"Why is that," he raised his brow.

"Because is she touches you like that one more time…one of us is going to jail. I'd rather it was her."

"I told her to stop calling you names other than your own."

"I know," I grimaced. "But Carlos Darling," I said and mimicked her feline voice, "if we could have a minute alone without Stella-Starla-Sharon I could ruin you for all other women. You wouldn't even realize that fat curly-headed mess is in the room."

"Babe," he shook his head.

"Seriously…one of us is going to have to go to prison," I sighed heavily. "Just make sure I get conjugal rights…will ya?"

"Babe," he smiled.

"With you," I ran my hand over his leg lightly.

"Which prison would you prefer to be incarcerated in," he reached for my hand.

"Hmmm…another one of those best unanswered questions," I smiled.

He sighed and shook his head, "Babe…you're killing me."


	13. Chapter 13

As always the lovely Ms. Evanovich owns them, I play with them. I'd like to play a little more with some...one of them, but I digress...

* * *

When I got home, Brian was in the driveway. I admit it, I was glad to see him. It had been a tough week and he was a ray of sunshine. I needed some sunshine in my life.

I parked the car in the garage and walked toward him, "Hi."

"Hi," he opened his arms to me.

"How long have you been here?" I looked up from his embrace to smile.

"About three minutes," he smiled.

"Come on in," I led him toward the house.

"Let me get my bag. You don't mind if I change here do you? I didn't want to waste time before I left DC."

"Of course not," I said turning off the alarm. "Where are you staying?"

"I haven't made concrete plans for tonight or tomorrow night. The bureau has booked me into a Hilton on Sunday night."

"You could stay here. I have two guest rooms."

"Are you sure," he raised a brow.

"Of course I'm sure. You're with the freaking FBI. If I can't trust you…"

"J Edgar Hoover was a cross dresser," he reminded me seriously.

"Just stay out of my closet," I said meeting his gaze.

He nodded, "I'll do my best."

"Don't make me cuff you when I'm out of the room," I raised a brow.

"It will be a struggle, but I'm sure I can behave."

"Besides," I said tossing my keys into the wooden bowl on the table, "if you can fit into any of my clothes…I'm committing hari kari."

"No worries," he smiled.

"So don't try," I warned him.

He put both hands in the air. "Honest I won't attempt to put any item of your clothing on my body."

"Thanks," I said seriously.

"You know our ride home will put us back here about five am?"

"Yea," I nodded.

"We could stay in Boston…you know…and come back later."

"We don't have a reservation anywhere."

"Not exactly true," he blushed. "I can cancel it. I just thought… It's at a B&B there that I know. We'd have separate bedrooms. I just thought…we might look around Boston on Saturday and come back Sunday morning."

I blinked at him, "you made reservations?"

"Yea," he grimaced. "I went too far, didn't I?"

"No…it's not that," I blinked. What the hell. "Sure…that's fine. It would be fun."

"Thanks Stephanie," he leaned over and kissed me lightly. "I really missed you."

I smiled up at him. "You won't have to miss me this weekend. Now I have to go pack."

"Get ready to go," he urged.

"You too," I hurried away. I wondered if he noticed that I hadn't said I missed him too. I did miss him…when I remember to. When I thought of him I did smile. Did that count for the same thing? I was just busy.

A short time later we were on the train and headed for Boston. There weren't that many people in the club car. We had sandwiches and drinks and sat across from each other chatting.

"How's your case coming," he asked.

"It's not really a case," I shrugged. "We're just doing security and…"

"Rangeman doesn't just do security," he said with a slight smile. "When he commits to a company, he makes sure things are good for them. If he signed a contract…you're solving murders."

I sighed, "It could be going better. I brought my lap top. I may do some work this weekend. I've got a bad feeling about something…"

"Steph…"

"Don't worry," I quickly assured him, "I won't let it interfere with our time together."

"I know that," he sighed. "I just…be careful, will ya?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"I'm glad we're pretty much alone in here. I really wanted to talk to you about a couple of things."

"Like what?"

"Like Morelli," he said gently.

"I'm over it. I almost never think about buying a voodoo doll and burning off his private parts anymore," I grinned.

"Yikes," he said moving one hand to his lap, "remind me not to piss you off."

"That's always good advice," I said raising my coke to him.

"All right…what about Manoso?"

"What about him," I blinked just like the deer in headlights I felt I was.

"How do you feel about him?"

"That's a little more complicated," I sighed.

"Is it," he said softly.

"Yea," I felt my entire body slump. "I care about him. I love him…"

"But…"

"But his life isn't…he doesn't do relationships."

"You don't think you have a relationship with Manoso," he laughed. "That's funny."

"Why is it funny?"

"Because on the outside looking in I'd say that you and Manoso have a very tight relationship. I'll be honest. I was much less concerned about Morelli than Manoso. Morelli was an ass. Manoso…he cares about you."

"He has commitment issues," I shrugged.

He gazed at me for a few minutes with a slight smile on his face, "And what about you Stephanie? Do you have commitment issues?"

I met his gaze and shifted uncomfortably. "That's why I'm in therapy Brian."

He nodded. "I just want to know if I'm wasting my time here Steph. I like you. I mean I really like you. But if you're at a place where you believe you're going to end up married to Manoso and carrying his babies…don't lead me on."

I sat there in silence for a few minutes, "we could have had this conversation at the house."

"And what…saved me some money," he raised a brow.

"No…it's just…I don't honestly know. I don't know what my future holds. I'm trying to figure it out. My therapist says that I can't make decisions about my future until I know myself and I stop…"

"…beating yourself up," he finished for me.

"Right," I nodded gazing out the window at the passing scenery.

He sighed, "Do I have a chance?"

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"You can't tell me no way you'd want to be with me for certain…right?"

"No, I can't do that. I like being with you. You're easy for me to be with. You either don't know about my history or you don't care about it. You never belittle me or dismiss me. You're a great guy and you're…you're hot."

He smiled, "are you trying to charm me?"

"Not really. I'm just being honest," I admitted.

"Okay," he said thoughtfully. "Then…we'll keep going?"

"That would be great," I smiled.

"And if you decide that I'm not right for you…you'll let me down gently?"

"Yes," I promised meeting his eyes.

"Thank you Stephanie," he smiled taking my hand across the table. "I appreciate that."

"I'm not going to be sleeping with you any time soon," I said and immediately blushed.

He grinned, "But you will sleep with me?"

"I didn't mean…Oh God," I groaned.

"It's okay sweetheart, I know what you mean. I'd rather take it slow as well. I am not sure that once I touch you like that if I can ever let you go."

"Nice and slow," I raised a brow hopefully.

"I can handle it, can you?"

"I can handle it," I assured him.

By the end of the Ranger's game I wasn't sure he'd ever want to see me again. I showed a distinct lack of control. I was on my feet as much as I was sitting down…probably more. I yelled and screamed. I told players off. I yelled things about their mamas. I may not be allowed back in Boston after this weekend.

We took a cab to the B&B after recovering our bags from a locker at TD Banknorth Garden which is the home of the Bruins.

I yawned and followed Brian inside the beautiful wood doors.

"Welcome to the Charles Street Inn," the woman hurried toward us. The moment she saw us her face fell.

Brian turned to me, "I swear I don't usually get this reaction when I stay here."

I smiled.

"Oh my goodness," the woman said wringing her hands. "Agent Goodman…I…I am so sorry."

"What's wrong Mrs. O'Malley," he raised a brow.

"I over booked," she grimaced. "I was sure you'd come alone. You always come alone."

I saw the color climb up Brian's neck, "are you saying that you've given away our rooms?"

"No…only one of them. I kept the Henry James room for you. It's a king room. It's very comfortable. I didn't realize you'd have a lady friend with you. Or…are you an agent too?"

I smiled, "er…no ma'am."

"Oh dear," she fussed wringing her hands together, "oh dear me."

I put my hand over hers, "don't worry Mrs. O'Malley. I'm sure it was an honest mistake based on Brian's past history. We can share the room. It will be fine."

"Are you sure," she whispered.

I turned to Brian, "it's up to you. I'm fine."

He nodded to her and we followed her up the stairs. Brian kept glancing at me. I could tell that he was worried.

She left us in the room with a basket full of goodies and her sincerest apologies.

I put my suitcase on luggage rack and looked around the room. There was a fire in the fireplace. The room was beautiful in creams, beiges and browns. It truly was an elegant room. "Lula would say this room has Feng Shui," I said softly running my fingers over the silk spread.

"What would you say," he asked.

"I'd say it's lovely," I smiled.

"You really aren't mad?"

"I'll only be mad if I find out this is a set up."

"I swear it's not Stephanie."

"I believe you," I shrugged. "You still can't wear my clothes."

He laughed, "thank you. This could have been ugly."

I shrugged. "It's not ugly."

He laughed again, "okay. I get it. You're not mad as long as this isn't a set up and I don't try to wear your clothes."

"Right," I agreed. "Now…I'm going to go into that gorgeous bathroom and take a long decadent bubble bath while you sit out here and cool your heels."

"Okay," he nodded and watched me disappear into the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

JE owns them. I use them for my own sick pleasure...and then I share with you. How demented am I? LOL

* * *

I sighed and snuggled farther down into the covers and against the warmth. The heavy arm around my waist tightened almost imperceptibly. I wanted to open my eyes, but there was no way I was going to give up this feeling of sleepy contentment.

"Are we going to stay in bed all day?"

I sighed, "I was thinking about it."

"I'd be willing," he chuckled, "but you said we weren't going to do that."

I blushed and groaned, "That's not what I meant."

"Right," he whispered kisses over my neck. "You're still not getting up."

"I'm getting up," I groaned pulling away from him and sitting up.

"I knew that would work," he grinned.

"You suck," I sighed and went toward the bathroom.

"Yea…I know," he sighed.

Almost two hours later we were sitting in a café having breakfast and looking over various tourist pamphlets.

I leaned over Brian's arm, "that looks interesting," I said moving my fork full of pancake out of the way. "The Boston Tea Party Ship and Museum," I leaned my face against his arm, "that could be fun."

"You think so," he raised a brow.

"Sure," I nodded. "It's a little bit history and a little bit fun."

"Okay," he nodded. "We'll do that. Do you want to do the Trolley tour too?"

"That looks fun too. We don't have to do both," I grinned up at him.

"It would be fun," he agreed reaching out to wipe a bit of syrup off the corner of my mouth. "It's not coming off," he laughed and leaned over and licked it lightly before sucking it off gently.

I swallowed as the heat rushed through me. It had been too long since I'd been laid and I'd slept against two warm bodies that week. This could kill me. A million years of therapy may not put a dent in the amount of sexual frustration I currently felt. I could die from it.

He leaned up studying my mouth and my flushed face, "that got it."

"Did it," I squeaked.

"Hmmm," he smiled and leaned forward and kissed me.

"Can I get you…oh I'm sorry," the waitress blushed.

"No it's fine," Brian said smiling against my mouth, "More coffee sweetheart?"

I pulled back blushing, "no, thank you. I'm fine."

"Hmmm…I noticed that you were looking at brochures for the Boston Tea Party Ship and Museum," the girl said with a smile. "I'm afraid that it's closed for renovations until next summer."

"Oh…too bad that looked cool," I sighed.

"Yea…it is. The Old Town Trolley Tour is cool. There are also a couple of walking tours and don't miss the church and there's Paul Revere's house and Harriet Tubman's house. There's a lot to see. Take the Trolley tour though first and you'll get a lot of ideas."

"Thanks," Brian smiled up at her.

Her breath caught, "er…you're welcome."

"Do you have any recommendations for dinner?"

"We have a bunch of great restaurants," she said. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Seafood," Brian raised a brow at me.

"Oh yea," I moaned.

He sighed and gazed at my mouth.

I swallowed and looked up at her, "seafood sounds yummy."

"We have a couple of great ones. There's Kingfish Hall, Great Bay Restaurant, Daily Catch and Legal Sea Foods. If you want fancy, we have McCormick and Schmitts."

"Which is your favorite?"

"I like most of them," she said with a smile. "I'd go to either Daily Catch or Legal Sea Foods."

"So whichever one we can get into," Brian said leaning forward.

"Right," she agreed. She put the check on the table. "I'll take that whenever you're ready."

"Thank you Nicole," he grinned at her.

"You're welcome," she said and walked away almost running into the door.

"You're going to have to stop doing that," I smiled lazily at him.

"What," he raised a brow reaching for his wallet.

"You have to stop flashing your sexiest grin at these unsuspecting women. They can't handle it. You have to give them a chance."

He laughed, "I'll tell you what. I'll do that if you'll stop moaning like you're enjoying some of the best sex of your life at the very mention of food."

I blinked at him and turned brick red, "I do not…" Memories flashed back to when other men had said the same thing to me and I groaned. "Oh God, I do that, don't I?"

"Yea," he nodded.

I shook my head, "I'll try. It will be hard to undo years of programming. Also…since I'm not…well…you know…playing the game, it's likely that…"

"Playing the game?"

"Er…"

"Is that your adorable euphemism for having sex?"

I groaned again and nodded.

"Okay…how long has it been?"

"A long time," I sighed, "it's been a really, really long time."

"Since before the cop…"

"Yea," I whispered.

"Damn," he sat back in surprise. "You and Manoso haven't…"

I blushed again even more hotly, "I…no. Not since…it's been a long time."

He studied me, "you're not all that you appear to be Stephanie Plum. Your reputation is one thing, your true self is another."

"I have a reputation for being a slut?"

"There's talk," he admitted.

"Is that why you asked me out," I raised a brow.

"Right…if you were a slut you'd have already slept with me," he shook his head. "But then again…if you were really a slut I wouldn't want to sleep with you."

"And…"

"And I really, really, really want to sleep with you," he said silkily running his finger down my cheek. "But I'll wait. I have a feeling that you're worth it."

I smiled, "well…we'll see."

"Besides, I already slept with you," he grinned cheekily and got to his feet reaching for the back of my chair. "The tour is that way," he pointed down the street.

"Lead on," I said putting my hand in his offered one.

We had a good day. We saw a lot of Boston. There was a lot to do there. We had a good time. We ate dinner at Daily Catch and just as the waitress had told us, it was great. I wasn't able to curb my moaning completely. But I did manage to stop myself when I realized that some sailors at nearby tables were watching me with their mouths open. What can I say…for right now…food is my sex.

We walked hand in hand back to the B&B after the cab dropped us off.

"We head back to Trenton tomorrow morning," he said with a sigh.

"You're not looking forward to going to New Jersey," I laughed. "Imagine that. For some reason Jersey has reputation as a bad place. I don't know why."

"Smart ass," he shook his head. "It's a lovely place. Not as lovely this weekend as usual."

"Why not," I frowned.

"You weren't in it," he said softly and leaned to kiss my head.

"You say the sweetest things," I smiled and leaned against his shoulder with a slight smile.

"You're going to see me again right? I mean even though we've had some issues on this little trip."

"Oh I don't know," I took a deep sighing breath. "You did flirt with every waitress we had."

"I did not," he blinked and pulled slightly away in surprise. "You brat," he laughed tugging me against him and wrapping his arms around me. "You'll see me again."

"I'll see you again," I nodded.

"Come on…let's go to bed."

"I like the way you say that," I laughed. "If only it meant anything good."

"Speak for yourself," he laughed as we climbed the stairs. "I get to cuddle you."

I took a deep breath, "well, that is something."

"It's something very good," he agreed patting my ass as I preceded him through the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Janet's incredible characters are hers. I am grateful for the opportunity to toy with them. Those she didn't create, I dreamed of. I am an equal opportunity player…they both get my time.

* * *

After a glorious weekend, far from the things that drive me insane, it was hard to face getting up and going to work. It was hard not because I'd had a really good time and slept (only slept) with someone other than Ranger and he would be at work and probably perform some ESP shit on me and just **KNOW**… Okay, thank God I have therapy today. Why do I feel guilty about being with Brian? Ranger and I do not have a relationship. Ranger doesn't do relationships. I know. He told me personally. If I've heard it once, I've heard it a billion times. Okay…most of those times were like echoes in my head, but I still heard it a lot.

I dragged into the office and went straight to work. I continued searching through the weird recesses of Rangeman's network of information systems and finally found something odd. And I grinned with glee when I saw whose name it was for. It was in Paris in 1999.

I shifted through several Paris newspapers doing a search on Veronique and when nothing panned out, a light bulb went on and I searched for Veronica Green and there it was. Veronica Green was arrested in Paris for possession with intent to sell and use. And it wasn't for something easy like marijuana either. No…good old Veronica was in possession of heroin. Not only that, it wasn't even grade four usable heroin, it was grade one, which is raw heroin and definitely not something you were going to shoot up, smoke or otherwise ingest yourself before it was dealt with. It was definitely for resale.

More than that, it looked like she fled the country while out of jail on bond and was still wanted in Paris. Not only had I found enough shit on Vero-friggin-ique to send her to the pokey for along time, but she'd probably lose her business. More than that…I knew what Gina had on her. Now…I just needed to find the money trail.

It took a long time, but I found it. Gina was smarter than I gave her credit for. Veronique had been making regular payments to Gina through a shell company that was leeching off of Sizzlin. The shell company's only employee other than Veronique was Gina. She was listed as the vice-president of this company. She was the only one who received a paycheck…and it was a heft paycheck at that.

I remembered that everyone said that Ivory was a heroin user as well, and I had to wonder if Veronique had anything to do with that as well. Was heroin use in the modeling industry just the nature of the beast…or did someone start Ivory on it? And was that person Veronique?

And what about poor dumb Lynette? They swore she didn't use. But then everyone at Sizzlin said that Veronique didn't use or tolerate the use of drugs. Clearly at one time Veronique had not felt that way. How could I really be sure that Veronique was really Nancy Reagan in 4 inch heels purring 'don't do drugs' when she was once Sid Vicious?

I found something that might be useful, but in the back of my mind, that niggling feeling that I'd had on Friday morning still hadn't been satisfied. My spidey sense had been on alert. And it doesn't go on alert unless there's a reason.

In truth my spidey sense has a couple of levels of alert. There's warning…Ranger's in the room...in the building…in the universe. There's hmmm…that's odd. I get that one mostly when I don't feel the need to cram sugar and/or junk food down my throat. There's hey…something doesn't fit here. There's whoa…something is definitely not right. And last, but by no means least…there's oh shit…duck and cover. I got that one a lot.

In this case it was hey, something doesn't fit here. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew something was wrong. I sat at my desk staring at the monitor and tapping my pencil on the pad thoughtfully. Something just wasn't right.

I almost jumped a mile when my phone rang, "Plum."

"Steph…I've got a project I need help with," Tank said.

I frowned. He sounded nervous. What in the hell could make Tank nervous? I wasn't even sure he was capable of being nervous. Lately though I'd gotten the impression that Tank was on high alert.

"Sure, what do you need," I asked.

"Can you come to my office?"

"Sure," I said hanging up and grabbing my pad and heading down the hall. Tank's office was beside Ranger's. I sighed as I passed it. Deep inside I missed him. I wasn't sure what was between us. But I knew I wanted him in my life. I tapped on Tank's door.

"Come in," he said yanking the door open and closing and locking it behind me.

"Er…Tank, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yea, I'm good," he dashed around the desk to his computer. "Have a seat."

I wasn't sure I'd ever been in Tank's office before. It was very tidy. It was much neater than Ranger's office and Ranger's office was neat. Ranger's office always seemed to have a wayward stack of paperwork on it causing him consternation. The only thing on Tanks desk was a monitor. I mean that's it. He didn't even have an in box. I'd like to know how I could have mine removed.

"So…what did you need?"

"Well…er…I mean…I…"

"Tank," I blinked. "Are you going to hyperventilate? Do I need to get Bobby? You're getting a little pale." In truth his dark chocolate skin was now about the color of Ranger's mocha. If he kept going he'd look like me in a few minutes. "You need to breathe dude," I rushed around the desk. And then I saw the reason why. Tank was looking at engagement rings online. "Okay," I said moving his hand off the mouse gently, "you can do this. You're a big strong guy. You've taken out whole enemy battalions single handed. You can buy one little diamond ring and it won't kill you. Trust me." I leaned down to look into his dazed face, "Tank…can you hear me?" Honestly…I thought I was going to have to slap him. I wasn't looking forward to the consequences of that act I'll tell you.

"I…I need help," he whispered.

"Okay. How much money do you want to spend?"

"It says about three month's salary."

"You make a lot of money?"

"Yea," he nodded.

"Okay…then what does three months calculate out to?"

"Thirty grand…gross."

"Let's go with net," I blinked. "Okay…do you know what Lula wants?"

He blinked up at me and started to panic.

"Don't worry," I patted his arm. "I do."

He sighed in relief.

I moved the mouse around, "you want a ring like that."

"Where do I get one?"

"Let me make a phone call," I reached for his phone. After I finished talking to my Uncle Freddy I hung up. "He's going to find you one. He'll call me when he's got it."

"Okay," he nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything to Lula." I closed the internet window. "You're going to be okay Tank," I patted his shoulder. "I'll leave you to get it…you know."

He nodded.

I went out the door and down the hall shaking my head. The man had some problems. But Lula…the former prostitute gone good…if slightly obsessive and insane was going to be a very happy lady soon.

I heard a door open as I walked.

"Babe," Ranger said softly.

I took a deep breath and turned.

"Please," he held his door open and waited.

I groaned, it was time to see if my guilt was going to lead him to all the wrong…or right conclusions.


	16. Chapter 16

Miss Janet owns them, I use them for my own pleasure. I get nothing but that pleasure. Have fun and thank you for reading.

* * *

I followed Ranger into his office and he shut the door. It was déjà vu. I had the incredible urge to walk around his desk and see what was on his monitor, but I fought it and dropped into the chair in front of his desk.

"How was your weekend?"

"It was good."

"Good," he nodded. "Have you made any headway?"

"Oh yea," I said squelching the need to dance. "I found something. I don't think it's what we're looking for. I'm not really sure it's good for you…or Rangeman in particular that I found it. But I found it none the less and…"

"Babe," he interrupted and I could see the amusement on his face. "What have you got?"

"Veronica Green was arrested in Paris in February of 1999 and charged with possession of a narcotic for resale."

His normally blank face changed. He was surprised. "Are you sure it was her?"

"The arrest photo proved it," I said.

"I know you want to dance," he said with narrowed eyes.

"I do," I grinned wondering how he'd gotten that tidbit out of my head with his ESP.

"Thank you for containing yourself."

"You're welcome," I said happily.

"I have a feeling there's more."

"There's more," I said. I knew I was almost vibrating with the joy of it, but I couldn't stop myself. "She skipped bail."

He put his head on the desk and sighed…heavily.

"How much heroin," he said raising his head.

"Not a pound, they didn't get her for trafficking. But…they should have. It was grade one…not grade four."

"Fuck," he sighed. He sat there staring off in space for a few moments before turning back to me. "What else?"

"Three years ago she set up a dummy company. The dummy company is owned by Sizzlin and there are only two employees. She is one…"

"Gina," he said with narrow eyes.

"That's right," I nodded. "Gina obviously knows about Paris and this is how Veronique is paying her off."

"How much has she paid so far?"

"About three millions dollars give or take a hundred grand," I shrugged.

"That's a big payoff."

"So either Gina knows more than I already know or Veronique thinks it's worth it to pay her of to keep her out of jail. It sure explains why Sizzlin hasn't made more money. That bottom line never looked right."

He nodded. "Good work Babe. Keep digging."

"Will do," I got to my feet and started out the door. I felt like I could fly back to my desk. He hadn't ESP'd anything out of me about Brian.

"Babe," he said softly.

"Yea," I turned to him.

"Do you want to be with Brian?"

"What," I blinked.

"The agent…is he the one for you?"

I blinked at him. I was trying not to cry. It was hard to focus on his face. The edges seemed to blur.

He got up and walked to me and gently moved curls off my cheek. "Do you love him?"

I swallowed. I wanted to tell him that I loved only him, but he didn't want to hear that and I wasn't ready to say it anyway. So I told him the next closest truth I had. "I don't love him. I barely know him."

"You spent the weekend with him," he reminded me. "You took a field trip."

"A field trip that didn't lead to sex," I said with a sigh. "I don't know him well enough to have sex with him. I don't know him well enough to fall in love with him. I like him. I do. But I told you," I swallowed.

"You need to figure out you first," he said gently.

"Yes…I do," I whispered.

"You're not in a hurry to replace Morelli?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I rolled my eyes. "Morelli doesn't need to be replaced."

"He doesn't," he said pulling me to him.

"I'm not looking for another relationship like that Ranger," I sighed against his chest. "I just want…"

"It's okay," he said gently a few moments later, "when you're ready to say what you want…I'd like to hear it."

"Even if it would make your hair curl," I sighed.

"Well," he smiled and kissed my temple nuzzling there, "curls look really gorgeous on you. They could look good on me?"

I tugged gently on his ponytail. "You know damn well that you'd look gorgeous no matter what."

He grinned down at me, "I like that you think so."

"Me and all the other red-blooded women in Trenton and Miami," I sighed.

He chuckled lightly, "okay Babe." He released me and it appeared to me that it was reluctantly. "Get to work. Don't forget your therapy session this afternoon."

"I won't," I smiled pulling away from him. "See ya."

He nodded.

I went back to my desk and sent him an email asking him to have his government sources do some under cover work and find out if the warrant was still good. I didn't know what the statute of limitations was on that particular crime and I had even less information about it in another country.

At four o'clock when I wrapped up for the day I was no closer to finding out about my spidey tingle, but I'd locked up Veronique as tight as a drum. She was going down…and hard.

My therapy session wasn't the strain the last one had been and when I left I actually had enough energy to hit the grocery store. Brian called while I was there. He was just checking up on me and saying goodbye before he headed back to DC. The Defense had been given a continuance and his testimony had been delayed until the following Monday. We set up another date for that Friday night and I hummed through the grocery store.

* * *

When I pulled into my drive way I had to dodge the black Porsche sitting there. I reached for my buzzing phone as the garage door opened. It was my Uncle letting me know that Tank's ring was there.

I dialed him after I parked.

"Yo," he said.

"It's in," I smiled.

"Ahhhhh," he said. I could picture him disintegrating into a blob of drool and pale pulp.

"Tank…it's only a ring. Calm down."

"You'll go with me?"

"Yea," I agreed.

"Okay," he hung up.

I shook my head and reached for my bags of groceries.

"Babe," Ranger said taking the groceries from my hands. He was barefoot and wearing jeans and a black tee shirt. He looked hot. Of course, when doesn't he look hot?

"Hey," I smiled up at him.

"I made dinner," he said.

"Oh…you can cook?"

"Babe," he raised a brow.

"I'm sorry. I just thought…you have Ella," I said reaching into the bags for the refrigerated items.

"I can cook."

"It smells good. Is it salmon in pesto?"

"How did you know," he frowned at me.

"It's your favorite food," I shrugged.

"Hmmm," he turned back to his cooking. "Did you learn anything else about Sizzlin?"

"No," I grabbed two bottles of water and pushed one toward him. I leaned against the counter and smiled with the bottle to my lips, "I just confirmed through multiple sources that she did a very bad thing,"

"You're enjoying this a little too much Babe," he raised a brow and reached for me tugging me to him.

"Well…what can I say? I already have emotional issues. I'm in therapy. The bitch is making me question my identity. Is my name Stella…Starla…Sharon? I don't know. It could take me years to work through this."

He reached around and smacked me on the ass and put his forehead to mine, "you're Stephanie. You're amazing. And nobody including some has been supermodel wanna be is going to make you less than all that you are. Do you hear me?"

I raised my head and met his soft gaze with my own watery eyes, "I think you like me?"

"You think," he shook his head. "Yea, I like you Stephanie Michelle Plum."

"Good to know," I smiled.

"Yea…now, stop distracting me so I can finish dinner."

"Yes sir," I grinned and nipped his lip when he went to kiss me.

"Paybacks," he warned moving away.

"I look forward to it," I smiled and leaned over the counter.

"Do you know what's going on with Tank," he asked stirring something in one of the pots.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Hmmm," I twisted my face thoughtfully.

"Babe…it's not life or death. As long as he's able to do his job, it's all good."

"Yea well…he should be able to. He's a mess though."

"Okay…now I'm intrigued," he turned and leaned against the counter.

"Lula's freaking out about Tank being around the underwear models."

"When they have any on," he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…he's buying a ring."

Ranger's mouth dropped open. I swear. I saw it. I was there.

"Tank? My Tank?"

"That's funny," I raised a brow, "Lula thinks he's her Tank."

"Tank is going to propose?"

"It looks like it."

"Oh shit," he gazed off into space absently.

I walked around him and stirred the rice. "What's the matter? Was he the only one left besides you who has com…"

"I do not have commitment issues," he glared at me.

"Whatever," I said nonchalantly and turned down the stove under the fish.

"Just pour the wine," he growled.

"Sure," I agreed and did as he asked.

"Dinner's almost ready."

"Okay," I smiled carrying the bowl of rice to the breakfast room table which he had already set. I gave him some time. I went to my bedroom and changed from my work clothes into shorts and a tee shirt. I washed my face and let my hair down and did my best to repair what the wind had damaged. By the time I returned to the kitchen, the food was on the table.

We ate in silence for a while. Well, he was silent, I was moaning. He sat back and just watched me for a few minutes and I realized what I was doing. I took a deep breath and concentrated on not moaning after that.

"He's getting married? Tank is getting married?"

"Well, he's getting engaged. Come on Ranger, you know he and Lula have been meeting with caterers and bakeries for months."

"I just thought it was for the food," he sighed.

I reached over to put my hand on his, "honey…you'll still have plenty of boys to play with."

He raised a brow, "I do not play with Tank."

"You don't," I raised a brow back. "When you're out there on your take downs and securing facilities…you're not having a good time?"

"Its work Babe," he defended.

"You're right, of course," I said sweetly. "It's just work. You don't enjoy it at all. You might as well be doing paperwork."

He muttered something under his breath.

"Poor Ranger," I smiled. "You're having a hard time with this, aren't you?"

"Yea," he sighed.

"Okay…after dinner, we'll kick back on the sofa with some cheese and whole wheat crackers and wine and we'll watch _Clear and Present Danger_."

"And you'll cuddle me," he said with a sigh.

"Of course," I assured him. "We'll get you through this trauma."

"I may need some kisses too," he said sorrowfully.

"I'll see what I can do," I smiled. I turned back to my plate with a smile. Oh boy. I get to snuggle Ranger and get kisses. I nailed Veronique's ass to the wall. I found Tank a ring and my girl Lula was going to be screaming with joy so loud they can hear her in New Hampshire. This was a good day. This was a very, very good day.


	17. Chapter 17

Janet is so good she's got my fiancé reading her work. She deserves all the accolades I can give her including complete ownership of her characters. The ones not in her original works belong to moi. I will share them with her if she likes.

Thank you for the incredible reviews. This is all for tonight though. LOL

* * *

Instead of heading to the office I headed to the photo shoot for Sizzlin. Originally Veronique wanted it at the beach at Point Pleasant, but the city council said no way Jose. I don't blame them. Crotchless panties on a public beach are just wrong. Instead of filming at Point Pleasant, we ended up at the Delaware Water Gap National park.

They had some spots by the water and some spots in the trees. The trees were turning gorgeous shades of red, gold and orange. There were beds, chaises, sofas and chairs scattered at various locations. There were a couple of tents and some trailers.

Lester marched toward me in his brilliant gold thong with a scowl on his face. Other than the thong, he was wearing flip flops.

"Lester, are you all right?"

"Do you know what they want me to do," he glared at me with his hands on his hips.

"No…what do they want you to do?"

"They want me to take off my clothes and present my ass to the camera while they drape a model over me to best showcase the lingerie she's wearing. My ass is the back drop."

"Turn around," I raised a brow and pursed my lips.

"Do what," he barked at me.

"Just turn around," I said sweetly.

He growled and turned around quickly to end up facing me.

"A little slowly Lester," I said patiently. I could see Marina off in the distance watching us and grinning.

He grunted and turned slowly around.

"Well Lester," I said thoughtfully. "I don't know why you'd have a problem with it. You have a really great ass. As a matter of fact, I think it would be a damn shame not to utilize your gifts in this photo shoot. Your ass is a work of art. It needs to be photographed."

He blinked at me in shock. "Now…where's Halliburton."

He remained speechless and pointed off toward the trailers.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Yea," he finally said as I walked away.

I found Marc Halliburton sitting in front of one of the trailers, "Mr. Halliburton."

"Ms. Plum," he nodded and waved toward the chair in front of him.

"This is a beautiful setting."

"I actually think it will work better than the beach. The beach is so overdone. This setting is beautiful. I knew it the moment I saw it."

"It's a good pick," I nodded. "Just so you know, some of my guys are a little uncomfortable with going bare assed for the sale of lingerie."

He nodded, "I understand that. They're soldiers and not models. They're all muscle and sinew. These guys are beautiful…and just so we're clear, I'm not gay. But I see something in them that will add art to these photos…just like the setting. They're nature. Do you know what I mean?"

I sat for a moment, "yea. I get it. Lauren says that you're really good."

He smiled, "I used to be."

"She thinks you still are," I smiled. "So…I'll talk to the guys."

"Thanks," he nodded. He paused, "I didn't like Ivory. She was a bitch. She's the worst part of this industry." He looked around at the scenery for a few moments. "Lynette was an angel. It's hard for me to imagine that someone who'd want Ivory dead would also want Lynette dead. I can't imagine her even having an enemy."

"It sounds like you had feelings for her," I said gently.

He sighed, "She was like a daughter. I wanted to see her out of the business, but I'll be honest with you, she wasn't very bright. She needed to get as much out of this as she could because she wasn't going to be a lawyer or a doctor."

"You're not the first person to say that."

"I was giving her investment advice," he said. "I think she had a good plan. But I was on the lookout for a husband for her. A model in this business has a shelf life and she only had a couple of years left. I just wanted her to be safe for the future…you know?"

"Yea," I nodded.

"She was a good kid," he said and his voice broke.

"Is there anyone that you can think of who was particularly odd toward her lately?"

"Nobody…she was great," he sighed.

"Just think about it," I said touching his hand lightly, "if you think of anything let me know."

"I will," he nodded.

I got up and walked toward the tent where I had seen Ram go. All five of the guys were in there gathered around the water cooler. "Gossiping boys?"

"Ha," Ram grunted.

"I take it you're talking about the shoot?"

"Yea," Lester nodded.

"All right…I know what you're saying. I understand how you feel because it's how I'd feel if it was me, but I want you to think about something. I just finished talking to Marc and let me give you some insight. Can we walk?"

They nodded and followed me outside. We walked a little distance into the woods.

"Okay…look around, what do you see?"

"Trees," Lester said rolling his eyes.

"Anyone else," I raised a brow.

"It's beautiful," Gabe sighed.

"Yea…it is."

"Nature," Hector added.

"That's how Marc sees you guys. He says you're beautiful like nature. He likes the juxtaposition of nature, your beauty…which he calls art…and the feminine lingerie. I want you to think about it. This man has a vision. What would it hurt for you to trust him?"

Lester sighed, "But my ass…"

"Your ass is beautiful," I smiled. "He says that you're all beautiful and he's not gay. Just give him a chance. Who knows what will happen."

Ram nodded, "all right."

"Okay," Lester said with a sigh.

"Who knows what will happen…you might be famous."

"No wonder Ranger wouldn't let Veronique cast him," Lester grumbled as they walked back toward the tent.

"That's why he's the boss," Gabe nodded.

"Yep," Hector grinned.

As we walked back Lester suddenly grinned, "now that you've solved this problem…you might want to start worrying about your own."

"What problem?"

"Miera," Hector pointed toward the trailers.

"Stephanie," I heard.

"Oh my dear Lord," I groaned.

"You're on your own," Lester said. "Quick guys…we need to hide."

"Oh shit," Ram said pushing Gabe toward the tent.

"Chickens," I muttered and started toward Grandma Mazur. "Grandma," I said finally when I got to her, "what are you doing here?"

"There is no Sizzlin opening at the outlet mall," she announced. "If they're not going to open an outlet, then…I have to get me some of them Crotchless panties by coming out here."

"Grandma…that's stealing," I pointed out. "They don't give them away as party favors."

"Harrumph," she grunted.

"How did you get here," I groaned.

"Burt," she said. "He's got his own teeth and a driver license."

"Wow…that's…great," I swallowed. I looked up to see Ranger approached with Veronique. He started to avoid us and I narrowed my eyes at him and glared. I saw him sigh and keep on the path to where I was standing.

"Mrs. Mazur," he said squaring his shoulders, "what in the world brings you here?"

"It's a National Park. I am a citizen. I'm allowed to be here."

"Mrs. Mazur…"

"It's Edna to you hot stuff," she winked and nudged him. "Oops…sorry about that, Burt's watching. He wouldn't like that."

"Mrs. Mazur…you can't be here. The park closed this section for the photo shoot."

"But I'm a citizen. I pay taxes."

"Grandma…you haven't paid taxes since 1972," I said suspiciously.

She shrugged.

"You have to leave Grandma."

"I want some Crotchless panties. I promised Burt I'd get some Crotchless panties. I can't afford Crotchless panties on my social security."

Ranger winced every time she said Crotchless. I'm not sure but I think he threw up in his mouth. He certainly looked a little green.

Veronique dug into the bag she was carrying, "here you go. Take the panties and go."

"Ohh…these are pretty Crotchless panties," Grandma hissed. "Thank you Miss…oh my good Lord. You're Veronique herself."

"Yes," Veronique preened.

"Oh my goodness," she said. "I'm a big fan of your lingerie honey. You keep up the good work. I'll just head on back home with Burt now." She started toward the old man leaning against the tree. "Burt…crank up the video camera…I got the panties."

Ranger groaned aloud, "Babe."

"I'm sorry. I have no idea how she found us."

"It was in the paper," Veronique said. "It's not Sammantha's fault."

Ranger sighed, "her name…"

I reached for Ranger's arm, "its okay…I know who I am." I turned back to Veronique. "Do you know who you are Veronica?" I stalked off.

The corners of Ranger's mouth turned up as I started walking away.

Ranger didn't even give the guys a hard time about the posing. He tilted his head as Marc set up the photographs and I realized that he was appreciating the art of what Marc was doing. It was cool to watch.

Everyone from the office had showed up to watch. This shoot was big business and big news. It was a long day, but Marc seemed to know what he was doing.

At one point I noticed that he suddenly stopped and frowned. He straightened and looked around at the crowd behind him. His eyes finally lit on me and they narrowed. He nodded

The day was winding down and everyone was packing up. That's when it happened. It started as just a sort of loud whine and then I recognized it for what it was. It was a woman screaming. Then Natalie came running from the direction of the trailers.

I caught her arm as Cal came from the model's tent with some of the girls to load onto the bus for the return trip. "Natalie…"

She jerked away and flung herself into Cal's arms. "He's dead," she choked out over her tears.

"Who's dead," I frowned.

"Natalie…sweet…who's dead," Cal asked cuddling her to him gently.

"Marc…someone shot him in the head."


	18. Chapter 18

Janet's wonderful characters are hers and I make nothing off of them. Mine are mine. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews.

* * *

The police and the meat wagon came and went. I stood back out of the way and let everyone do their job. I was busy doing mine. I was watching people. I was waiting for the tingle to kick in. I knew it was going to come. I just had to take the time to watch everyone.

The Sizzlin employees were gathered in small clusters. Rangeman employees were standing near each cluster keeping guard and remaining watchful.

My eyes slid over the group with Natalie, Veronique, Padma and Lauren. The four women stood silently. Cal was nearby ever watchful. In the other groups there was some chatter…probably mostly gossip and some speculation. In that group of women, there was nothing. That unto itself was very interesting to me.

Ranger strode toward me with purpose. "Have you got anything?"

"Hmm-mmm," I nodded.

"Can you prove it yet?"

"Uh-huh," I shook my head.

"Shit," he sighed. "Go back to the office and start at the beginning. We've missed something. You know where your spidey sense is leading you. Follow your gut. You're never wrong."

I glanced up at him, "sometimes I am."

"Sometimes you're not as wrong as you think you are," he put his arm around my neck and kissed my head. "Go." I saw Veronique's eyes narrow at his simple act and felt a small victory run through me. There was part of me that was numb, but this little thing cheered me quite a bit.

"I'm going," I said walking toward my SUV.

"Babe," he caught my arm and pulled me back against him. To someone looking on, it seemed casual enough. He leaned down to my ear. "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right," I nodded.

"Okay," he nodded and released me and walked away.

I headed the other way toward the car park passing local police, sheriff's officers and park rangers.

I was almost back in Trenton when my phone buzzed, "yea?"

"Steph…this is Cal. Natalie wants to talk to you."

"Can you bring her by the office?"

"Yea," he said and disconnected.

I pulled into the underground garage and turned off the SUV.

I sat for a moment collecting my thoughts. I wondered deep inside of myself if it was my fault that he was dead. Had something I had done or said or asked gotten him killed. The intellectual side of me knew that whoever killed him knew what it was that he was about to tell me and that's why he was dead. Eventually he would have died at their hands because he would have realized what he knew and that would have been that. The other emotional part of me thought if I hadn't pushed him…he'd be alive.

"Damn it," I leaned my head on the steering wheel and let the tears slip down my face. It was different when it wasn't a bad guy dead at my hands. It hurt. This was hard. This was what cops went through every time they couldn't save someone.

There was a tap on my window and I took a deep breath, wiped at my face and turned to see who it was.

"Come on inside sweetheart," Ella said gently. "I've made you some tea."

"Ella…you know I don't drink tea," I smiled tiredly.

"I know, I just wanted to get your attention. How about a drink?"

"Sounds good, but I have a witness to interview in about twenty minutes," I said with a genuine smile.

"Coffee it is," she said stepping back and opening my door.

"Thanks Ella…you're the best."

"I'll set it up in the conference room."

I went straight to my desk and dug through the personnel files from Sizzlin till I came to one. I stopped and took a deep breath and leaned back in my chair. I missed something. I had to have missed something. It's there. I read every word. I studied every piece of it. When I finished, I was no smarter than I was when I began. This was going to be a process.

Ella stuck her head around the corner into the research room. "They're here dear."

"Thank you Ella," I said and gathered pen and paper and headed for the conference room. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I walked slowly to the table and took Ranger's seat. "Thank you for coming Natalie."

"I wanted to come," she said tearfully.

"I'll leave you ladies alone," Cal started to stand up.

"Please stay," she implored him. "Can't he stay?"

I nodded at Cal and he sat back down. "It's okay Natalie. You saw something?"

She nodded.

"Did you tell the police?"

She nodded again.

"Okay…tell me what you saw."

"It wasn't what I saw. It was who I saw…running away from the…where," she whispered and tears slid down her face. "He was a nice man…he was."

"Who did you see Natalie," I said gently.

"V…V…Veronique," she whispered miserably.

"She was running," I frowned and pursed my lips.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Was any member of the staff missing from the photo shoot?"

"No…everyone was there. It was Lauren's idea…to promote unity," she shrugged, "and to give the models some support."

"That was nice," I said softly.

"Yea…and surprising," she nodded. "Lauren usually keeps to herself. These murders," she struggled for words, "these murders bring out the best in some of us."

"Yea," I nodded and touched her hand. "Thank you for coming to talk to me. Are you going to be all right?"

"I think so."

"Cal…you're taking her home?"

"Yea," he nodded.

"You'll keep an eye on her tonight?"

He nodded again.

"Okay, be careful," I took a breath and got to my feet. I went back to my desk and started digging. My spidey sense was on whoa something is definitely not right and I was listening. I did what Ranger said and started at the beginning. I just wish he'd been more specific.

I woke up tangled in slick sheets and long warm legs. I didn't even remember going to sleep. I didn't remember going to bed. I breathed in the scent of Ranger and relaxed. I was safe.

"Babe…what happened," he whispered in my ear.

From the tone of his voice I knew he'd been waiting a while to hear my answer. I sighed, "I asked him some questions earlier. I asked him if he noticed anything that just didn't fit. He's a photographer. He's an observer. He sees things that most of the world doesn't even notice. He said no. I just asked him to think about it and let me know later." I paused trying to gain control, "sometime during the shoot he paused and looked around. I think everyone from Sizzlin was there. He frowned when he was doing it. He looked over at me and I knew. He thought of something."

He sighed, "Are you all right?"

I shook my head.

"You can't blame yourself," he pushed the curls off my neck and buried his lips in my neck. "You were trying to solve a murder. You were doing your job."

"I know…intellectually," I sighed.

"Do you need to call Dr. Martin?"

"I don't think so," I sighed. "I just need to find out who did this."

"Babe, don't kill yourself doing this."

"Would you stop if it was you?"

He sighed, "That's…"

"It's not different," I said softly. "I'm trying to do the same thing you are. I'll find it. I'll make the connection we need. I mean it."

"I know," he smiled and kissed my neck. "I know."


	19. Chapter 19

Okay...i'm running out of funny and or different openings. You all know I don't own what Janet owns.

Thanks for all the incredibly gracious reviews. Deborah

* * *

I moved as though in a daze through my morning ritual. I showered and dressed in the clothes Ella kept a supply of for me in Ranger's closet. As I dressed, I realized something that I had fnever thought about. Ranger's closet held his clothes and my clothes and nobody else's clothes. I stood there in my bra and panties for about ten minutes considering that. It was a deep thought.

I went downstairs to the break room and got coffee and a banana and when I got to my desk Tank was sitting on it with a box from Tasty Cake in his hand. He flipped open the lid and flashed me the Boston Creams.

"You're a god," I sighed and stuck the first one in my mouth. I put my coffee down and sat down and put the donut on the napkin on my desk. "What's up?"

"I got it," he said taking a deep breath.

"Oh Tank," I smiled up at him happily. "Look at you. You're not turning all pale and washed out or anything. I'm so proud of you."

"Yea…Steph…it's beautiful," he said.

I swear he was misty eyed. "I'm glad you're happy with it. When are you going to do it?"

"Tonight," he grinned. "I've made plans."

"Do they include food and sex," I raised a brow.

"Oh hell yea," he nodded.

"Then you're on the right path," I laughed.

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me. "This is to say thank you. You're a good friend Steph."

"Oh Tank," I whispered. This time it was me who got misty. "You didn't have to do anything else. Honestly, the donuts are more than enough. I helped you because I wanted to not because I expected anything."

"I know," he said sheepishly. "But…you're a good friend. You're a better friend than I sometimes feel I deserve. So…thanks." He got to his feet. "If you don't like it…you know where to exchange it." He strode away.

I took a deep breath and opened the navy blue jeweler's box. Sitting splendiferous in the middle of the white silk was a gold heart shaped locket. When I managed to open it, there was a picture of Ranger. I smiled to myself. It was easy to see that Tank was really on my side. I put the necklace on and tucked it under my tee shirt. I liked having him that close to my breast. It gave me a sense of peace.

Three hours later I was still digging and finding that on the surface of the file I was exploring, things were a lot different than they were when you got down to it. As a matter of fact…it appeared that this person didn't even exist beyond four years ago…or if they did, it wasn't in this girl.

I sat back in my chair and pursed my lips thoughtfully. If they didn't exist four years ago, how did they get past the supposedly in dept background check? And how did they get the job anyway. The person with this name had worked in the garment district in New York before dying just before their persona had been taken over. Maybe Ivory's death wasn't the first one at our murderer's hands.

I got up and walked to Ranger's office and tapped lightly.

"Enter," he barked.

I went inside frowning and closed the door and sat down. I sat there for a few moments trying to figure it out and not saying a word.

"Babe…did you need something," he said in amusement.

"Oh," I raised my head in surprise. I had completely forgotten where I was.

"I need a B&E," I said seriously.

"Babe," he sat back shaking his head.

"She," I pushed the file toward him, "is more deeply hidden than your somewhat checkered past."

He raised a brow.

"Not that I've searched or anything," I shrugged. "I'm just going by what you've told me."

He frowned at the file and then raised a brow, "this one?"

"She doesn't exist beyond four years ago. That person was murdered by a purse snatcher," I made the imaginary quotation marks in the air around purse snatcher as I said the words, "about four years and two months ago."

"How did she get past the background check?"

"She hid the death," I shrugged. "But only one person graduated from that school with that name in the last fifteen years…and she's dead. So if she took the persona on before the murder was known…it's possible."

"That means she had to have known that the murder was going to occur," Ranger said and sat back. "You think she's good for it?"

"Yea," I agreed. "I think she's good for all of it. I just don't know why. I need the why Ranger. To get the why I can get a better trace."

He nodded, "I'll take care of it."

"Tell them to be careful. She's killed at least four times. She won't hesitate to kill again."

"Of course," he nodded.

"Thanks," I got to my feet. "We're getting close."

"I know," he agreed.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Martin in about an hour. I'll be back after that. Have you heard anything from Cal today?"

"Yea," he nodded. "He checked in. All is good. They're watching the girls."

"They need to watch her," I said taking the file from his hand.

"They will," he said grimly.

"And Ranger…it's nobody's fault here at Rangeman that Marc is dead."

He looked up at me in surprise. "How did you…"

"We thought the person was concentrating on models. We couldn't have known to watch him."

"I know," he sighed.

"So…you have to let it go too. There's no way we could have known. The police didn't even think he was in danger."

"We're better than the police," he raised his brow.

"I know," I smiled. "I know."

* * *

During my time with Dr. Martin I spent most of my time working through my guilt about Marc Halliburton. Like I said, intellectually I knew that it wasn't my fault. But emotionally…everything bad that happened in the universe was. I mean, there's still a good part of me that believes I am meant to be an Intergalactic Princess. Intergalactic Princess' are responsible for the good of the universe. Ask Princess Leah if you don't believe me.

I spent a few moments discussing my feelings about Tank and Lula getting married and I was glad to know that I was genuinely happy for them. It wasn't until the last ten minutes that we moved on to Ranger.

"How is it going with Ranger?"

"It's good," I nodded. "He trusts me to do my job now. I believe he has confidence in my ability to solve puzzles based on my instinct."

"I don't mean your boss Ranger," she raised a brow.

"Oh," I sat down in front of her. "In Ranger's closet there are Ranger's clothes and there are my clothes."

"What does that tell me?"

"I don't really know. What I know is that in my closet, before Joe and I split, there were my clothes and Joe's clothes and buried in a drawer a few things of Ranger's."

"You know what you think it means Stephanie, why don't you say it out loud."

"Okay…it means that I'm a skank."

"How does that make you a skank?"

I could see her lip twitching. Are you supposed to amuse your therapist? I didn't think so. "I had more than one mans things in my closet. Ranger's only had mine. I'm not sure if he's so much the one with commitment issues as I am."

"Ah," she said with a smile. "How do you feel about that?"

"Like a skank," I sighed. "Am I about to do the same thing with Brian? Am I going to be with Brian in public and hide Ranger's things in the bottom of drawers and in the back of my closet? Is there something inside of me that thinks that keeping Ranger hidden is…"

"Safe," she raised a brow.

I groaned, "I don't think I'm safe with Ranger? I do feel that I'm safe. He makes me feel safe."

"He makes you feel safe physically. Does he make you feel safe emotionally?"

"He doesn't do commitments," I sighed. "How am I supposed to feel safe emotionally knowing that he won't commit to me?"

"Isn't he already committed to you in a way?"

"What do you mean?"

"His closet is a good example. Take a look at his life. See if there's anyone else there."

"It's not as simple as that. He only lets me in so far and then he shuts me out."

She studied my face. "Maybe he doesn't think you're ready."

"Maybe he's right," I sighed. "I love him. But I'm not…I'm not…"

"You're not what Stephanie?"

"I'm not ready to give up on all my dreams. He doesn't want marriage and children and I'll be honest with you Doc…I do. I didn't even know I wanted those things till this summer. Now my biological clock is beating like **Megadeath** on crack and I have to tell you…I'm scared."

She nodded. "What you need to do is avoid making rash decisions for a while. We'll work through this Stephanie. We'll get you to a place that you're good with yourself. Then we'll see what you want after that."

"By the time I like myself I'll be too old to have babies," I sighed.

"Oh come on," she teased. "I'm a better psychiatrist than that. Have a little faith."

Have a little faith. I needed to have a little faith. That's all I needed. I told myself that as I drove back to Rangeman. I'd get there.

* * *

I stepped off the elevator and found men milling in the hall and they looked unhappy. "What's going on? Tank," I caught his arm. "What's going on?"

"Someone tried to kill Padma," he said seriously. "They missed."

"Where was Gabe?"

"With her," he said grimly.

"Where is Gabe now," I said feeling the cold grip of fear take over me. The men at Rangeman were important to me.

"He's in the hospital. He's in surgery. He may not make it," he sighed.

"Ranger's with him," I blinked.

"Yea," he agreed.

"I'm gone," I turned on my heel and headed toward the door.

"Steph," he caught me when I got to the elevator. "I know that you want to be there. I know that. But I need you at Sizzlin. I need your insight when we do the interviews. I've got…I've got men in the field doing what you requested that Ranger do right now. I need you to get to Sizzlin and make sure they know we're on this. Rangeman needs you to do this."

My head fell forward dejectedly. "Let him know…let him know that I'm praying for him."

"I will," he assured me.

"Okay…I'll do what you need," I said and headed to Sizzlin.

Sizzlin was in chaos when I arrived. The Rangeman guys were grim. The Sizzlin employees were weeping and wailing and casting blame. They gathered into their conference room and babbled off their attacks.

I took it for a while and then I got mad. I hate when I get mad. It makes me feel that the therapy is going to take longer.

"Just wait a damn minute," I finally yelled. They ignored me so I whistled. It was a loud shrill whistle that my grandpa had taught me. It got their attention. "First off," I glared at them, "Padma is fine. Gabe is not fine. Gabe did his job and protected Padma. He did it at the possible expense of his own life. How dare any of you insinuate that Rangeman isn't here to do the job they were hired to do! We've proven it…Gabe proved it. How many of you would have thrown yourselves in front of a bullet for anyone else in this room?" My question was met with silence and some pretty uncomfortable squirming. "As for Marc…I'm as devastated as you are. He wasn't on the radar. We were hired to protect the models," I looked over at Veronique and raised a brow. She sighed and nodded. "If we had known or suspected that Marc might have been a target, we would have taken steps to protect him. Have I made myself clear?"

"Now…from this point on until this lunatic is captured, you're on lockdown. If you leave this building…no if you leave the Sizzlin offices, you will leave with Rangeman employees. When you arrive at your destination, you will remain there until you need to return to Sizzlin. At that time you will return with a Rangeman employee. If you need provisions, someone will either take care of it for you or you will be escorted to do it. The only trips made other than to and from Sizzlin will have to qualify as some sort of emergency. If you have other appointments…cancel them. If you choose to work outside the scope of the guidelines I'm laying out for you…you're on your own. We will do our damnedest to protect all of you, but we need and expect your cooperation. Do you understand me?"

Veronique got to her feet, "we'll do as you ask." She was pale and shaking. Marc's death had shaken her. The attempt on Padma's life and Gabe's shooting had knocked the wind and the arrogance out of her. "Is Gabe…is he...?"

I swallowed, "he's in surgery. When I know something I will let you know. The prognosis at this time is not favorable."

The models gasped. They had spent time with Gabe. To them he was more than a body guard. He was their friend.

"I'm sure that Gabe and his family would appreciate your prayers," I sighed. "Natalie…will you and Cal coordinate the movement in and out of Sizzlin with Rangeman employees and Sizzlin employees?"

"Of course," she agreed.

"Thank you everyone. I suggest you check your calendars and get with Natalie or Cal to determine if any appointments that you have coming up constitute an emergency." I walked out of the conference room and out of Sizzlin's glass doors. Manny and Hal were guarding the doors grimly. I reached for my buzzing phone. "Yes?"

"Babe…"

"Is he…"

"He's out of surgery. We still don't know. Tank said that there was a riot at Sizzlin."

"Diffused," I said tiredly.

"Okay. Return to the office and get with Binky and Jed about the B&E. Continue digging Babe, we need this resolved."

"I know. Believe me," I sighed, "I know."


	20. Chapter 20

My hat off to Janet Evanovich for having the genius and creativity to come up with such wonderful characters for us to play with. I make nothing from them. My own additions to her characters don't make me any bucks either, but I live in hope.

* * *

I thought that Tuesday at the modeling shoot and then dealing with Marc's murder was a long day, but Wednesday beat it by a mile. I left the office at five and drove back to Sizzlin to help coordinate the exodus. I didn't leave Sizzlin until eight o'clock when the last employee was safely out of the building and I drove straight to the hospital. Gabe was in ICU. His parents were in the family waiting room with Ranger. I had a feeling they found comfort in him. I know I always did.

I walked straight to them, "Mr. and Mrs. Blondell…I'm Stephanie Plum."

"Oh," Mrs. Blondell jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around me. "I have heard so much about you. Gabe thought a lot of you."

I felt the lump in my throat and swallowed it down. "I think a lot of him too," I said keeping my words present tense. "How is he?"

"He's stable," she said tiredly. "How is your client?"

I smiled, "they're calmed down. What can I do to help you? Gabe told me that you lived in St Louis? Do you have a place to stay? He lived at Rangeman, but I'm certain you'd be more comfortable at my house and it's a relatively short distance from here to there."

"Oh darling…you are so sweet. Thank you for the generous offer, but Jim and I have already checked into the Marriott. We get extra air miles for using them."

"Use the card for other things," Ranger said standing and putting his arm around my waist. "I've already called the Marriott and I get the bill."

"Oh Mr. Manoso," she frowned, "no…"

Her husband took his eyes from Ranger's face and smiled at his wife, "let him do this honey."

She looked up at Ranger's face and her features softened, "oh you poor dear…of course. But we don't blame you Mr. Manoso. Gabe made this choice for himself. We respect his choices. It's also obvious that you and your staff care about Gabe. This is…its quite overwhelming and it proves to us that Gabe's choice is the right one for him. Don't worry."

I felt Ranger's hand slide up my back to the back of my neck under my hair. If you didn't know Ranger, you wouldn't realize how tense he was. But I could feel the tension like heat radiating off his body.

A doctor stepped through the door and smiled at us before striding over. "Mr. and Mrs. Blondell…Ranger…Stephanie," he smiled.

"Oh hi Dr. Hamilton," I smiled. "You're taking care of Gabe?"

"Yea," he nodded.

I turned to the Blondells, "Gabe is in good hands. He saved Ranger."

The doctor reddened, "while I appreciate your confidence Stephanie, please…my head will swell."

"Okay," I smiled.

"But…I do have good news. Gabe is awake."

Mrs. Blondell gasped and buried her face in her husbands shoulder.

Dr. Hamilton rubbed her shoulder lightly, "I can say conservatively that he'll be fine. He's a very strong young man. He had a strong will to live. I think he's going to be around for a long time to torture you."

"Oh thank you," Mrs. Blondell threw her arms around the doctor. "Can we see him?"

"Just a few minutes," he nodded. "Then you need to get some rest so you don't scare him tomorrow."

Mr. Blondell laughed, "I think that's wise advice."

"And we'll head out," Ranger offered the doctor his hand. "Thank you Dr. Hamilton."

"You're very welcome," he smiled and followed the Blondells out of the office.

"Give me a ride to Rangeman? Tank brought me and left me this morning."

"You must be exhausted. Have you eaten?"

"Babe…"

"Why don't you come home with me? I'll make us something to eat and we can sleep."

"Yea," he sighed.

Okay…I knew he was tired. He let me drive without so much as one macho BS word about it. I also knew that he felt a little defeated. I wasn't sure I could do anything much about that because I hadn't found a way to prove my case. I had called Trenton PD and asked if there had been any evidence. They didn't have anything. So…I couldn't randomly get her DNA and send it in. That wasn't going to solve the issue.

Ranger went into my bathroom to take a shower while I fixed some Chicken Marsala. By the time he returned to the kitchen barefoot in a pair of shorts, the smell of the wine and chicken filled the room.

"God that smells good," he sighed laying his phone on the breakfast table. "Can I help?"

"No, I've got it," I said taking a deep breath. Ranger wandering around in shorts only was enough to kick my hormones into high gear. I could feel my pulse quicken. Part of me really wanted him to put some clothes on. The other part of me…or naughty Stephanie…really wanted him to take them off. I handed him a glass of wine.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled into my shoulder.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I'm tired. How about you, how are you?"

"About the same," I nodded. "I'm frustrated that I can't find anything to tie this up."

"She'll make a mistake. They always do."

"I know. I just don't want anyone else to die in the meantime."

"Yea," he sighed.

I reached for the ringing phone, "hello."

"Chica," Manuel said cheerfully. "How is my very favorite bounty hunter?"

"Manuel," I laughed. "Long time no talk."

"Yea," he said happily. "How goes the therapy?"

"Dude…it's painful," I sighed. "How about you?"

"I have mother issues," he said.

I could picture his shrug. "Oh baby…who doesn't."

"No shit," he laughed. "So how is Ranger?"

"Sexy," I grinned over at him where he was leaning over the counter.

"He's there?"

"Yea," I agreed stirring.

"You go girl."

"Thanks Manuel, but we're just having dinner."

"Let me talk to that man," he demanded.

I held the phone out to Ranger with a grin, "Manuel wishes to speak to you."

Ranger raised a brow and took the phone from me. "Yo…Yes…Yes…No…Right." He held the phone out to me.

"Hey," I grinned.

"I love talking to him," Manuel laughed. "He's so…loquacious."

"Isn't he," I laughed.

"I'll leave you to it. Call me sometime."

"I will. We're in the middle of something big here. Give me some time, okay?"

"Okay, kisses Chica," he said hanging up.

I sighed and put the phone up. "Did you enjoy chatting with Manuel?"

"I liked being on the I-beam with you better. I have to admit he's got good ideas. He should write for film."

"I'll suggest that to him as a possible career path."

"Good idea."

I put a plate of food at each of our spots at the table and sank down. "Let's not let the beginning of this day ruin the end of it. Gabe is going to be fine. Everyone at Sizzlin is settled down. They're all protected. We're going to relax and enjoy our dinner and everything will be fine."

"You're a ray of sunshine," he said with a slight smile. "This is excellent."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Have I told you lately how good you are at your job?"

I blushed, "really?"

"Really," he nodded. "Frankly…you're excellent at research, but your customer relations skills are outstanding as well. I need to talk to the other partners, but I think you need to be promoted."

I blinked, "oh my God."

"You're really surprised," he smiled.

"Yea," I blinked.

"Trust me when I tell you that you're earning every inch of praise I give you."

"Thank you Ranger," I said softly.

"And that was your boss talking…now for your friend."

I laughed.

"I'm really proud of you Babe."

My eyes filled with tears immediately. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and leaned over to kiss me.

Dinner was good, Ranger's kisses are better. In a rock paper scissors contest, Ranger's kisses would beat dinner, Ranger induced orgasms would beat his kisses and…I have no idea if anything can beat a Ranger induced orgasm.

"Babe," he grinned.

"What," I blinked at him.

"Thanks for sharing," he grinned.

I blinked and turned brick red. "I hate when I do that."

"I like it," he shrugged and leaned over and kissed me again. "Play your cards right and I can make that happen."

I blinked at him and swallowed. There was a pool of desire settling in my abdomen. "I'm not that hungry."

"Did you mean to say that out loud," he grinned.

"Er…," I blinked.

"Your phone is ringing…so is your doorbell," he raised a brow.

I heard screaming as I went toward the door. "Ranger…get the door please. It's Lula and Tank." I reached for the phone as he walked away. "Hello."

"Hey sweetheart, are you busy?"

"Oh Brian…Lula, Ranger and Tank are here. Can I call you back? Tank and Lula are here to tell us their engaged."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," I sighed. I hung up the phone and went to join Ranger, Tank and Lula.

"White girl," Lula screamed and launched herself at me. I think it's possible that I may have been pressed flatter than a pancake against my foyer wall but Tank and Ranger restrained her enough that I wasn't a crepe, however breathing was still an issue.

"What," I whispered.

"Lula…baby…Steph's gotta breathe baby," Tank said patiently pulling at her.

"She's my girl," Lula said tearfully.

"I know," Tank said pulling her back. "She's gonna be your dead girl if you don't back off."

"Oh," she blinked, "sorry girlfriend. I forget how skinny you are."

"No problem," I said inhaling a huge lungful of air. "What's going on?"

"Oh I know you know. You helped him find it," she thrust her left hand in front of my face, "isn't it beautiful. It's exactly the ring I wanted."

"Is it," I said innocently.

"Oh you know it is," she hit me with her other hand. "I love it. My big old teddy beat Tankie Wankie got me the perfect ring. We're getting married."

"Tankie Wankie," Ranger raised a brow at Tank.

"Dude…when you get over your fear of commit…"

"I am not afraid of commitment," Ranger growled.

"Whatever," Tank rolled his eyes.

I bit my lip to fight the grin.

Ranger dropped his arm around my shoulders. "You're in so much trouble," he muttered.

"What did I do," I said wide-eyed.

"We want to get married at sea," Lula sighed. "Can you picture it? I want you to be my maid of honor. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will," I said hugging her. "I'd be honored."

"Best man," Tank grunted at Ranger.

Ranger nodded.

Men were so weird. Lula and I rolled our eyes at each other.

"This calls for champagne," I said and disappeared into the kitchen. I returned with a tray, a bottle of champagne and four glasses. "Ranger…will you do the honors."

He took the bottle and the opener and popped the cork nicely. He poured the four glasses and gave Tank and Lula the first two glasses and took one for himself and passed me the other. He raised his glass. "To my best friend and his lady…I wish you a lifetime of love, happiness and comfort. Salute!"

"Salute," we joined him happily.


	21. Chapter 21

The incredibly creative Janet Evanovich created most of the main characters. All those found previously in her works are hers and hers alone and I only borrow them for my pleasure and receive no monetary compensation. The characters she didn't create are from my highly disturbed mind. I hope you enjoy them and the story.

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. Your kind words spur me to improve. Thank you very, very much.

* * *

I thought from the way our night had begun that Ranger was going to spend the night with me. I thought there was a good chance that I'd get that itch scratched. I didn't. He left with Tank and Lula. I don't blame him. I'm pretty screwed up. We're both tired. We have a lot going on and the last time we had sex…only the second time ever I'd pretty much told him it was just sex. The time before that he sent me back to Joe. Man…do we ever need marriage counseling.

That reminded me that I liked to Brian. I told Brian that I hadn't had sex with Ranger for a long time and that wasn't true. I felt guilty. I had to call him.

"Yea," he said groggily when he answered the phone.

"Oh God, I woke you up. I'm so sorry."

"Stephanie," he asked.

"Yea."

"Sweetheart…it's midnight. Are you okay?"

"Yea…well, about that…"

"What's wrong?"

"I lied to you. I didn't mean to lie to you. I…think I just sort of blocked it out."

"What did you block out?"

I could hear rustling and knew he was sitting up in the bed. "Oh…um…well, you know when we were talking about the last time I had sex and I said it was before Joe and I ya know, split up?"

"Yes, I remember," he said patiently.

"I think I blocked it out. It was just so out of character and well…"

"You had sex with Manoso," he sighed.

"Yea," I sighed along with him. "It was just sex. It was…it was just sex."

"Are you telling me that or you?"

I took a deep steadying breath, "I don't have to tell me. I was there. It was just sex. There had been so much tension between us and he kept pushing and finally, I just did it. I sort of made him…sort of."

"You can't make a man have sex that doesn't want to have sex."

"That's not technically true," I corrected. "Emotionally and intellectually they may not want to have sex, but their penis may still…"

"Okay," he interrupted me, "I know that it's possible to rape a man. Did you rape him?"

"Oh God no," I groaned.

"And obviously he didn't rape you?"

"No," I agreed.

"Then you had consensual sex with Manoso?"

"Yea," I sighed. "I really am a skank."

"You're not a skank Stephanie. You're a woman with needs. He was familiar. The two of you definitely have chemistry. I can see how it might happen."

"Yea," I bit the inside of my mouth.

"Are you still having sex with him?"

"No, we've only had sex twice and it was a long time between bouts."

"What's going on between the two of you?"

"I have no idea," I sighed. "Maybe we're some sort of weird friends with privileges?"

"Hmmm," he said calmly.

"I know. That's stupid. I just… We have chemistry."

"I know," he sighed. "Maybe you better figure that out before we go any further."

"You're probably right," I said and wiped at the escaping tears. "I just… I like you Brian."

"I like you too. But I don't want my heart handed back to me on a silver platter by a gorgeous curly headed, blue eyed babe even if she is you. Okay, especially if she is you."

I swallowed, "I'm sorry Brian."

"Do you love him?"

"You know I do. You also know that he doesn't do relationships. He told me that himself."

"Maybe you should ask him if that rule still applies," he suggested. "And then when you know the answer to that…we can decide where to go next."

"Yea, maybe you're right," I agreed.

"So…think about it."

"I'll think about it."

I did not have a peaceful night's rest. And that's insane since I was absolutely exhausted. But my mind was running a million miles an hour. Where was my relationship with Ranger going? Was it going anywhere? Was his love conditional? Did a relationship with him still leave out rings and only include condoms? I knew I wanted more than that. I was being selfish expecting him to change. He didn't want more children. I want a couple. I know that. It occurred to me about two am that I wasn't being fair to him. Maybe I was holding him back. Maybe I should let him go.

* * *

After a restless night and with little or no sleep I wasn't looking forward to going back into the office. My first meeting of the morning was with Binky and Jed. They found diddly squat of any use during the B&E. In fact, they informed me frowning curiously, it was as though the woman lived in a hotel or something. There was absolutely nothing personal in the place.

That only reassured me that I was on the right track. And I decided I needed to dig a little deeper. Who was going to get hurt?

I went back to my computer and continued to dig. This time I focused on everyone that she could have a vendetta against. I started with the victims.

Ivory was a pain in the ass that was certain. But if she ever committed a crime that harmed someone else I couldn't find it. I found proof that she was using. I found proof that she was a narcissistic bitch. I found proof that she didn't practice safe sex. But I didn't find any proof that she'd ever hurt her potential murderer in any way.

There was even less proof that Lynette could have ever done anything to her. By all accounts, the two of them got along. They had a rapport. They even spent time together away from Sizzlin. If she was the intended target all along, it made no sense to go after Ivory first. I couldn't find any proof that Lynette had ever hurt a fly. As a matter of fact the only cause she was active in was PETA. She was clearly not the primary target.

Marc had done some damage in his youth. She was too old to be his daughter. I suppose that she could have a sister that Marc had married and discarded or worse…just discarded. He'd had a very colorful early career in New York, maybe he'd crossed her path before. But by my calculations, he was already clean and sober by the time she was old enough to be in New York and on her own. Besides I detected a Midwestern accent. She definitely wasn't a native New Yorker like the woman whose identity she'd stolen was.

Try as I might, I found no proof that any of three of them were the primary target. That meant that at least one more person's life was in real danger. After hours of research and using every ounce of instinct and knowledge I had in me, I'd narrowed it to one person. It could only be one person. Maybe it was time to pay that person a call.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own any characters excepting the villains and a few peripheral characters. Janet Evanovich's brilliant mind conjured the main characters up. She graciously allows us to borrow them. I am receiving no monetary or other compensation except for the joy of telling a story.

* * *

The offices were pretty quiet that day and I didn't encounter one other person as I went back to the elevator and headed for the Sizzlin offices. I supposed that most of our men were taking care of regular business as well as doing what they could to protect the Sizzlin employees. I had a feeling I'd run into quite a few of them when I arrived at Sizzlin's headquarters.

I walked up to the receptionist's desk, "Gina…I'm here to see Veronique."

"I'll get Natalie."

"I'm not here to see Natalie. I'm here to see Veronique. Announce me." I strode to the double glass doors and headed straight down the hall to Veronique's corner office. I walked past the secretary who jumped up and came after me.

"She's in a meeting."

"She'll see me," I said pushing the door open.

"Sabrina…what a surprise," she said getting to her feet.

My eyes narrowed. "You know my name. Use it."

She blinked and reached up to push her long wavy black hair from her face.

"It's your sister's name. I'm sure you remember your sister's name. Are you estranged from your family? Oh well, of course you are. I should know. I've done the research. As a matter of fact," I began as I dropped into the chair in front of her desk, "you haven't seen or spoken to anyone in your family since you were nineteen."

"That's absurd," she began.

"Is it?"

She shifted uncomfortably and sat back down.

"What's the matter Veronica? Did they have a problem with you dealing heroin?"

She blanched.

"Yea…see, that's the problem with people who have pasts that hire someone to find out what is going on in their company or lives. We find out a load of shit." I got up and went to the first wall of pictures. "These are all you?" I waved at the photographs, "this is quite an 'I love me' wall you have going on here Veronica."

"Veronique," she corrected stiffly.

"Veronica," I turned to her and raised a brow, "Veronica Green. You were born May 5th of 1975 which actually makes you a little older than I thought you were. You're aging pretty nicely Veronica. I'm sure you have regular facial peels and that sort of thing," I raised a brow in question. She ignored me and I carried on, "no matter. It's working for you. I'd ask what you use, but I have a feeling that you probably aren't in a sharing mood right now." I glanced over at her, "no…probably not." I continued to study the photographs. "You don't have any family pictures up here. Well, this is only the first wall. Anyway, your father's name is Harold and he's an engineer. Your mother's name is Lydia…nee Gregory and she's a stay at home mom who appears to be hopelessly addicted to bingo. You have one sister…Stephanie and one brother William. Stephanie is married to an attorney named Karl Hurst and lives in Chicago. She has two children. Did you know she had kids Veronica?"

"No," she said softly.

"She has a boy who's five and his name is Joel and a girl who's two named Jessica."

"I bet they're beautiful," she sighed.

"They are," I agreed. "Will is also married. His wife is a doctor. Her name is Shakira. They're expecting their first child. A child you will never meet. Is that really what you want Veronica."

"Veronique," she whispered.

I walked toward the next wall and studied a couple more pictures, "how in the hell did you get mixed up in dealing heroin."

"I wasn't dealing."

"Were you a mule?"

"No," she glared.

"Honey…that was grade one heroin," I shook my head. "That's not heroin for personal use. That's raw heroin and its only value is in resale. Are you going to tell me that you know how to take raw heroin and filter it enough to safely use it?"

"I…"

"Not that there's any such thing as the safe use of heroin." I stopped and studied one of the pictures. "This is your entire staff," I sighed. "Do you know everyone's name? Of course you don't," I didn't give her time to answer. "You don't even know my fucking name and it's the same name as your only sisters. Could you be more of a narcissistic bitch? No wonder you and Ivory were such good buddies. It takes one to know one."

"I don't use any more," she hissed.

"Good," I shrugged. "Maybe they'll go lightly with you when you get ready to face the music in Paris. And you are going to do that Veronica. Trust me when I tell you that Ranger won't let this go by without dealing with it properly. It appears that he works outside the scope of the law I know. But when it comes to paying the piper…Ranger's the first one to believe that if you play…you pay."

"He won't turn me in."

"Sure he will," I laughed. "But if he doesn't…I sure as hell will. You really should have made more of an effort to be nice to me."

"You think you're so smart," she glared at me. "But have you figured out who is killing my employees?"

"Oh yea…I did that. I figured it out some time ago. But ya know…the girl has some real talent. You see…I don't know why. It's driving me crazy…I have to admit. I mean…not that someone really needs a reason to unload a magnum into your ass. But seriously…why kill Lynette?"

"I have no idea," she said tiredly.

"Me either," I shook my head. "By all accounts the girl was a friggin angel. But someone suggested that maybe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and I think that's probably right," I moved around the window to the other side. "Oh now…this is a good picture of you and Ivory. You're both so lovely. It's really too bad that neither of you is very nice. Well, you're not nice and she wasn't. Sorry…I guess I need to keep her in the past tense. I don't want you freaking out or anything."

"You know who did it," she whispered.

"Oh yea," I agreed nodding my head and moving around to the next batch of photographs. "That parts easy. I have a nose for it. You know…like a sixth sense or something. I call it my spidey sense. Ranger calls it intuition. No matter what you call it, I just have a way of finding things…of feeling it when things aren't right. And let me tell you something…by the time Marc died, my spidey sense was on full alert." I turned to look at her pale face and shrugged, "well, one step below full alert."

"Then…arrest them."

"Strictly speaking I can't do that. I'm not a police officer. You did know that right?" I gazed at her not really expecting an answer, "of course you did. Besides there's this little thing called evidence…and I don't actually have any."

"What," she blinked.

"I told you…she's good," I shrugged. "But we'll find something. She has to have made a mistake somewhere. They always do. And I'm pretty damn sure she's a psychopath too so there's a very good chance that she's left something out in the open because she's so fucking sure that nobody will ever find it. You know…it's probably been out in the open since she's been working for you and nobody has noticed it, so why should she worry now."

"She's going to kill someone else if you don't do something," she whispered.

"I know that. Don't you think I know that," I turned to her. "I think you're the next target. I mean really…security is getting pretty tight now. I think she's running out of options."

She groaned and buried her face on her desk.

"And it's not even the person you think it is," I laughed.

She raised her head and looked at me in surprise, "it's not?"

"Nope," I agreed and went to the next set of pictures. "You did pageants when you were a little girl? What a shock. It must take years to become this smug and arrogant." My breath caught as I started at the picture. "Oh, my God."

"What," she blinked.

"You didn't play by the rules, did you Veronica?"

"She most certainly did not," Lauren said as she shut the door behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own any characters excepting the villains and a few peripheral characters. Janet Evanovich's brilliant mind conjured the main characters up. She graciously allows us to borrow them. I am receiving no monetary or other compensation except for the joy of telling a story.

* * *

I sighed and looked at the gun in Lauren's hand. Oh great, she's got a silencer. She's a resourceful little devil. That certainly explains how Marc ended up with bullet in his head at a photo shoot full of Rangeman employees. "Do you have the place bugged?"

"Yea…I'm not a psychopath. Okay…maybe I'm a psychopath, but she deserves it."

"You're preaching to the choir," I nodded and relaxed against the wall. "I've thought about killing her myself a number of times. I'm not saying that it shouldn't be done. But this is going to get you into a boatload of hot water Lauren."

"I'll just disappear."

"Do you think you can disappear far enough that Ranger won't find you once you kill me?"

"Hmmm…truthfully I didn't intend to kill you. I don't suppose I have a choice now though. I mean…you knew it was me?"

"Yea," I nodded.

"Your…spidey sense?"

"Yea," I agreed.

She nodded, "yea. Women's intuition is a bitch."

"Excuse me…but what did I ever do to you," Veronique demanded. "I gave you a job. I made you famous as a designer."

"Get real…you gave me a job. But it's your name on the tags and not mine."

"What is your name anyway," I asked.

"Jennifer Taylor," she shrugged.

"What," Veronique blinked in shock.

I shook my head.

"She's so narcissistic that she doesn't even see what's going on around her. Have you ever met a more self involved human being in your entire life? She's been this way since she was four years old. I should know."

"I don't know you," Veronique frowned.

She growled and jerked her hand up aiming at Veronique's head. "Shut up bitch. The grownups are talking." She glanced over at me, "that's what she and her little band of mini-bitches used to say to me and the other girls at the pageants. Oh my God she was the biggest brat in the entire world. I swear to God I don't know how they got things over her giant swelled head."

"She's still pretty arrogant," I agreed.

"Oh yea…she learned it on the circuit. When we were seventeen we were in the biggest pageant so far. It was the Junior Miss pageant. Oh God, I remember it like it was yesterday. I had a scholarship to the University of Illinois that I'd already earned on the county level and now we were competing on the state level. I needed that scholarship for college. Everyone said I was sure to win after the talent portion. Veronica had sucked big time. I mean…she couldn't hit any of her high notes because she'd been out drinking and partying the night before. Then…we came back for the final and they disqualified me. One of the judges told the other judges that I'd tried to seduce him the night before. I'd never been alone in the room with that man. But…I found out that Veronica had. She got her liquor from him and spent the whole night banging her way to the Illinois Junior Miss pageant's crown. The fucking bitch lied and told the judge that he needed to do as she wanted because she'd tell everyone he raped her otherwise."

"Oh damn," I blinked and glanced over at Veronique to see her turning even more pale.

"She had to pay. I lost my scholarship because this bitch," she waved the gun toward Veronique, "partied too hard the night before. I knew I would never let it rest till she paid." She smiled then at Veronique. I say she smiled because the corner's of her mouth turned up, but it was not a good smile. It was evil. She made Michelle look terribly sane.

"So…you're destroying her business," I asked.

"I have done so much more than that," she laughed. "I turned her in to the Paris police. Of course…I'm the one who made sure that she had the uncut heroin on her. Don't be surprised Veronica," she shook her head when Veronica gasped. "You're not the only one who can convince a man to do what she wants by fucking him silly. Women have been doing that since the beginning of time. You're not the first and you won't be the last. But then…you've never _had_ an original thought." She turned to me, "don't worry Stephanie…she was dealing already. Actually she was a mule. I don't know why that offends her so much more than being a dealer."

"Me either," I shrugged.

"I thought they'd get you for trafficking. They should have gotten you for trafficking and then you couldn't have bonded out. But then…they've increased the charge to trafficking since you skipped bail. Oh woe is Veronica."

"Bitch," Veronique muttered.

"Do you know that Veronica is so stuck up that she wouldn't even admit that she caught her husband with his assistant? No she said it was an actress in his latest movie. The poor girl didn't even know she was schtuping old Brim. Actually as far as that goes, he was a pretty good lay…don't you agree Veronica? Oh well, I probably screwed him more than you did."

"But the papers said it was…" I frowned.

"I know and it did wonders for Savannah Jolson's career, so she wasn't going to argue about it."

"Oh…I see. Bad press is better than no press," I raised a brow.

"Right," she agreed.

Inside me I wondered how much longer I was going to be able to keep her talking. I mean how much angst did this girl have inside of her that she just needed to get out before she shot us. I guess it was sort of her way of purging herself to Veronique. It was sometimes hard to hear. It would be easier to hear if I knew Ranger was poised outside the door waiting for the perfect moment to step inside and save the day. But nobody from Rangeman knew I was there. Of course, I had my GPS pen in my purse. It was on as long as the battery was good. I couldn't even get to it to press the panic on the damn thing. Sometimes it sucked that I acted before thinking. But I knew Veronique wasn't going to kill me. It was much more likely that I would kill her. I mean seriously…seriously…

"Poor old Veronica, she didn't want to admit that her famous rich husband was spending his time banging his mousey little assistant when he had her at home waiting to spread her legs. Poor thing," she shook her head sadly at Veronique.

"He was my husband," Veronique said in fury. "He promised to love only me and I walk into his fucking office and there she was..."

"There I was Veronica," Lauren/Jennifer said blandly waving the gun at her. "There I was. God, all I had to do to keep you from realizing it was me was change my hair color and style, put on some different makeup and change the way I dressed. You're soooo observant." she rolled her eyes. "I was the one fucking your beloved husband Brim. It was me Veronica."

Veronique glared at her. "He was my husband," she shouted. "You were bent over his desk screaming his name…" She fought for control, "how dare you!"

"Oh come on Veronica…the judge you seduced and threatened was married. The poor guy had three kids. It's okay for you, but not okay for me? That doesn't seem right."

"No…it really doesn't," I agreed.

"Then she bought this place and all I had to do was make some more changes in my appearance, find the right pedigree and submit an application along with a few designs. Voila…I had a job. I wanted her to be successful before I destroyed her," she said softly. "I regret killing Lauren…she really didn't do anything. She had the right pedigree and no family or friends to challenge me here. I don't regret Ivory or even Marc really. Ivory was going to die before she was twenty-five one way or the other. I just hurried the process along. Marc…well, Marc had other sins to pay for. And of course he's much more observant than Veronica."

"What about Lynette," I said softly.

"Lynette," she sighed, "poor sweet Lynette." She shook her head, "you're not going to believe this but she was the first one who made the connection between that picture," she nodded her head toward the photo on the wall I'd been studying when she came in, "and me and Veronica now. She was a ditz, but she was observant. I hated that I had to kill her, but she was like a lamb to slaughter. I told her to meet me at FACES so I could talk to her and she came. What a moron! And then she let me lure her to the alley. I swear she had to be the dumbest human being on the planet. The world needs to be grateful that I killed her before she procreated."

"She was innocent," Veronique glared at her. "She was a true innocent!"

"She was stupid," Lauren/Jennifer spat. "She deserved to die."

"You fucking bitch," she screamed and launched herself at her.

Okay, this wasn't my first trip to the rodeo. I'd been in similar situations and I'd survived them, but I don't remember a time when it was two women and I'll be honest with you here, women are much scarier. I dived behind the sofa and tried to avoid any stray bullets. And there were bullets. The glass over my head shattered and I heard several more rounds hitting other objects in the room.

The door slammed open and there were sounds of grunts and hysterical screaming along with the howl of what sounded like an animal. I raised my head. The animal sound was coming from Lauren/Jennifer. She wasn't pleased with the take down. Veronique was still alive, but she was pissed and the moment she saw me…she aimed her anger at me.

"You fucking bitch. You were just going to stand there and let her kill me."

I climbed over the couch and straightened my tee shirt, "well, Veronica…"

"Veronique," she spat.

I smiled and got in her face, "and my name isn't Stella or Starla or Sammantha or Sharon or Sabrina…it's fucking Stephanie!"

She reached up to slap me across the face and Ranger caught her hand before it connected.

"You're no better than she is. I hope you rot in jail," I grabbed my purse and fled Veronique's office.


	24. Chapter 24

Janet Evanovich owns everyone she created and I own the rest. Some of the other writers on Fan Fiction have contributed to the personalities of some characters that already existed in Janet's mind. The other's live or die in mine. Thank you for reading.

* * *

An hour later Lauren and Veronique were being led away by Trenton's finest. Nobody had really said much to me. I managed to stay outside in the lobby keeping out of the way. The good news was that Veronique and Lauren/Jennifer were screaming for a half an hour before they were separated. It meant that the police heard the confession. That was good. It would save some time in the long haul.

The guys started coming by and just checking on me about an hour and a half into it. I got a lot of hugs and a lot of 'oh boy you did good Steph's'. The only person I hadn't heard from was the only one I really wanted to hear from. By the two hour mark, I had started shaking. I suddenly realized what could have happened. I mean…my gun was in my purse, but I hadn't thought about whether or not Lauren…I mean Jennifer would make a move on Veronique with me there. I guess though, I gave her no other choice.

"Have you eaten anything," Natalie asked sitting down beside me.

I shook my head.

"I'll make sure you get something," she hurried back into the offices and returned a short time later smiling. "Lunch is coming."

"Thank you," I sighed.

"How did you figure it out?"

I shrugged, "I just know things…I mean I feel things. I'm not psychic or anything, I think I'm just a pretty good judge of people."

"Still…that's pretty amazing," she grinned. "Veronique signed over the right to operate Sizzlin to the corporation she was already forming. The board of directors have named me to handle things for a while until they decide who to appoint permanently. I guess that Veronique is going to jail?" She bit her lip in confusion. "I don't know what she did, but apparently…it was pretty bad."

"Yea, it was," I agreed.

"I'm glad you're all right Steph," she said getting to her feet. "Oh…do you have one of you feelings about me and Cal?"

I laughed, "would you really want to know if I did? Wouldn't you rather find it all out on your own?"

She studied her for a moment biting her lip thoughtfully, "I guess that's your way of saying that you won't say. I'll be honest, I always read the last page of a book first. I don't like surprises."

"Cal is surprising," I smiled.

"No…not really," she smiled and her eyes became a little glazed. She snapped out of it a few seconds later. "Anyway…thanks for saving our lives."

"I didn't save anyone's life," I assured her. "I just look for the truth."

"You should be a cop," she said seriously.

"Can't," I shrugged and fought the urge to grin when Big Dog and Morelli came through the lobby, "I gave up donuts."

She laughed and left me alone.

"That was good detective work," Big Dog said with a smile.

"It was luck and instinct," I shrugged. "You guys would have figured it out."

"Yea…but you made it happen a lot faster," Joe sighed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I nodded.

I was eventually taken into the Sizzlin conference room to give my statement. I had to give it to Morelli which didn't make me happy. I followed him down the hall.

"Do I need a lawyer present," I raised a brow.

"Cupcake," he said sadly, "do you think that I would…"

"Is this an informal situation," I asked as we walked.

"Yea," he nodded.

I saw Ranger out of the corner of my eye. I wanted so much to be a big girl and just go into that room with Joe and get it over with. But I didn't feel that emotionally strong at that exact moment. I'd been there for hours. It was almost four thirty and I was tired. It had been a long and very trying day and I was going on very little sleep.

"Where are you going Babe," Ranger asked.

"To give my statement to Joe," I sighed. He frowned at my words. I could see he didn't like the idea. If I was any other Rangeman employee, he'd leave me to do my job. My pride reared its ugly head. "I'm fine."

He nodded and walked away.

"I don't really know how much I need to ask you," Joe said as we took seats across from each other. "Lauren…er…Jennifer Taylor recorded everything. We have her account of the events on record. We also have your conversation with Veronique. So even if Manoso was to try to convince you not to turn in Veronique…"

"He wouldn't do that," I said coolly. "He's not who you think he is."

He studied me in silence for a few moments. "He's probably not who you think he is either."

"That may be," I shrugged.

"Is there anything you can tell us that lead you to believe that it was Lauren other than your _spidey sense_ as you call it?"

I rolled my eyes at his attitude. It was like we were still together. How in the world did I tolerate his bullshit for so long? "My _spidey sense _figured out who the murderer was long before Trenton's finest had a clue."

He shifted uncomfortably, "we only have your word to go on with that."

"I'm sure that Ranger has offered you my records," I raised a brow. Damn…I was getting pretty good at that. I was practically Ranger in a lace thong. Before long I'd have a blank face too. Whooo-hooo!

"Well…yes he did," he frowned.

"Face it Joe, you wanted to learn that we didn't play by the rules and we did. We figured it out because of my _spidey sense_ and because our _police_ work was a little more efficient than yours. You'll have my notes. You have the recording. When you figure out what else you need from me, call my mother. She'll let me know when to show up. Oh wait…you better not do that. She's over you too. Call my cell phone." I got up and strode out of the office shaking my head. That went well.

"Babe, are you up for the drive home?"

"I can," I sighed.

"Want me to drive you? One of the guys can bring your truck home later."

"No…I'm putting on my big girl panties and just dealing with it all today," I said with a sigh.

"Babe…not like your grandma's panties," he shuddered.

"I'm surprised," I laughed walking away. "I thought you'd be a guy who could appreciate a good pair of Crotchless panties."

* * *

Home was so quiet after my day. Rex was munching on popcorn and grapes. He wasn't even hiding in his soup can. I reached for a DVD and studied the cover and sighed. I put down Ghostbusters and leaned over to study the stack. I pulled out Beauty and the Beast and sank back down on the couch. It was getting colder and I was in a Monty Python tee shirt, light sweats and socks and my chenille blanket was wrapped around me tight. I had my big LCD TV and I was going to watch my favorite Disney Movie…one where nothing is what it seems. Kind of like my life.

Ranger dropped beside me as Belle sang through the streets about her provencial life.

I offered him the popcorn and he took a handful and tugged my blanketed body against him.

"You had a busy day today," he said keeping his eyes on the television.

"Yep," I agreed.

"You handled Morelli?"

"Yep," I agreed again.

"You made it home safely?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"So this big girl panty thing is working out for you?"

I grinned, "Therapy…you should try it. It will help with your co..."

"I do not have commitment issues."

"Right," I nodded and turned back to the television.

"Do you have commitment issues?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"Are your issues as bad as mine?"

"I doubt it," I shook my head.

"Why do you think I have commitment issues?"

"Because you don't do relationships and your love comes without a ring but a condom is recommended," I recited his words. "Does that sound familiar?"

He shifted slightly, "my life is messy Babe.'

"Oh gee…mine's a bowl of cherries. I have no worries whatsoever."

"You're a sarcastic little heathen," he sighed and kissed my head.

"And you love me…in your own way," I sighed.

"Yea," he nodded. "But it's not enough for you?"

I sat up, "Ranger…I love you. You know I do. I'm not one of those girls who keeps her heart hidden. It's pretty much out there. I've found out in therapy that I want things that I didn't even realize I wanted."

"Things that would make my hair curl," he nodded.

"Right…like marriage and babies and a house in the burbs," I sighed. "Face it Ranger, I'm becoming the epitome of everything you're trying to avoid." I sank back down. "And nobody is more surprised to learn that I want those things than I am."

"Don't be so sure," he sighed. "I told you that you would, but I didn't realize…" He sighed, "I can't give you those things right now Babe. Like I said…my life is…"

"Messy," I whispered swallowing back the pain.

"I don't know if I'll ever want those things."

"I know. And I know that I've been guilty of wanting to change you just as Joe tried to change me," I sighed. "I won't do that anymore."

"You weren't really all that pushy," he smiled.

"Maybe not out loud," I sighed. "Anyway…that stops now. We have chemistry and we have a great friendship. Would you agree with that?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"And right now…maybe forever…that's all we'll have."

"I don't know Babe," he sighed and tugged me closer. "I want you to be happy."

"I want that for you too Ranger."

"You should move on with your life. You shouldn't wait for me. God knows how long before I'll be free to…" He ran his hand over his face.

"But we'll be friends," I sighed.

"We'll be friends," he agreed. "And if when I'm…I mean…if you're still available…"

"Right," I said tiredly.

"But for now," he whispered.

"We're friends," I said fighting the tears. "Not much will change."

"A whole lot will change Babe," he whispered. "A whole lot will change."


	25. Chapter 25

Message to my readers In my head I have several more stories planned out. I know almost everyone is hoping for a Ranger and Stephanie HEA and I'm not going to say one way or the other what will happen in the long run. But I will tell you this, there's hope till the last story is finished.

Thank you for all your kind words. Your reviews bolster my willingness to continue to put myself and my words out there. Thank you all.

I don't own what Janet owns. I borrow it and hopefully I use it well.

* * *

Once again, I was at a large gathering of my friends and I was flying solo. Ranger was there and he was alone as well, but there was no longer any doubt that I was alone. I leaned back against the wall sipping my margarita and scanning the room.

Lester and Marina were in a quiet corner whispering. I watched as his hand slipped over to cover hers. She leaned forward slightly and beamed up at him. That was a relationship that I was going to be very excited to see come to its logical conclusion. Oh my damn! Lester would be married with children before me. That sucks righteously.

Cal and Natalie were sitting at the end of a table with several of the Merry Men. They were all laughing and teasing. They were telling stories. I knew they were ribbing Cal big time. Nobody would have seen that one coming. Cal was 6'5" with a tattoo on his scalp for God's sake. Natalie was probably 5'3" in heels and she looked as innocent as an elementary school librarian. But when they looked at each other, you could see the flames burning between them across the room. I sighed. They looked right together.

Padma was even there. She was sitting in the corner chatting with Gabe's parents. I should have been surprised to see them there, but I wasn't. The thing about the Rangeman family is that once you're part of us…you stay part of us. Gabe had almost lost his life for Padma and she turned out to be not as shallow as we all suspected. I think she has a little crush on Gabe. Of course, he was in the hospital. Maybe I'd be watching that relationship as well.

Ram and Hazel were another couple to watch. Hazel smiled up at him shyly and he put his arm around her possessively. They were all ribbing Cal for the moment, but I knew that Ram's time would come.

Nobody in that room but Ranger and I knew what was going to happen next. And I know that the words Tank would speak in just a few minutes would change Rangeman forever. Once Tank makes his announcement, the world will shift on its axis and the company that is Rangeman in its current form will be forever lost. A part of me is sad about that. But there's another part of me that's pleased to no end.

Tank and Lula were at the end of the table where my seat was pushed in. They were cuddling and kissing and whispering. The other couples may be good for the future, but Tank and Lula were definite. The ring hiding in Tank's pocket was proof enough.

Ranger stepped forward and cleared his throat. He motioned for me to come to him and I pushed off the wall as the waiters started around the room with champagne. The room quieted immediately.

"I want to thank you all for coming. We have a couple of announcements. First, for some reason my financial advisor believes that I need to get involved in the lingerie business and I've acquired Sizzlin. Natalie will continue to run it as the COO and I will act as CEO. Sizzlin will be a sister company to Rangeman and we'll continue to work toward…oh hell, what goals do underwear companies have?"

Everyone in the room tittered with laughter.

Natalie sang out, "we want your ass in our panties."

"Good luck with that," Ranger shook his head.

"Not really…we're working on a men's line," she said cheekily. "Having all you guys around Sizzlin really started us thinking. We're missing an entire market. So watch out world."

He nodded, "so…we'll get free underwear guys."

The all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Ranger gave them a minute, "everyone in this room knows how hard Stephanie worked to resolve this case. I don't believe we could have reached this conclusion this quickly or with so little bloodshed if she hadn't figured this out. She's really proven herself in research and when she's travelled with us to meet new clients she's proven invaluable. She's definitely changed the face of Rangeman and made us more accessible and that makes our bottom line look good. Effective immediately, Stephanie is the Vice-President of research and customer service. Congratulations Stephanie."

I nodded and accepted everyone's thanks.

"And we're really going to need her. I'll be heading to France to help escort Veronique. I also will be on assignment and out of pocket for a few months. Stephanie and Tank will be running the show with the assistance of Bobby and Lester."

Ranger was taking that bitch to France. Great…that just made my night.

"Just one more announcement," Ranger said with a smile. "Tank…the floor is yours."

"Thank you buddy," he got to his feet with Lula. "Things are changing at Rangeman. Things are changing with all of us." He looked around the room. "Lula and I wanted you to be the first to know…we're getting married."

The room was silent for half a beat and then mayhem ensued. I stepped out of the way so Tank and Lula could be bombarded. There was so much joy in that room in that moment. It was hard to believe that just a few days earlier we were all terrified we may lose one of our own. I glanced over at the Bondells. They fit in. They were pleased to be there. Gabe was a good fit.

I backed away to let more people in and found myself against Ranger's back.

"Okay Babe," he whispered in my ear.

"It's all changing," I said softly. "Rangeman, Tank, Lula, you and me…everything is changing."

"Life is about change Babe," he sighed.

"I like normal. I like consistency. I like…"

"You may like all those things, but your life is nothing like that."

"That's why I like it so much," I sighed. "I'm happy for them. I really am. But…"

"I know," he sighed. "I know."

"This sucks," I whispered and reached up to brush back the tears.

"Yea," he said softly, "it does."

* * *

Coming soon… When Wilhelm Stray is found dead in his Berlin home, the world goes into a state of panic. There's a rumor that Wilhelm had finally completed successful research on a cloaking device for military grade jet aircraft. This information in the wrong hands could change the war on terrorism. His research is gone as well as his research assistant Clyde Mayberry and his secretary Marilyn Dinks. Have they taken the research to sell to a third world country? Have they met a nasty end at the hands of whoever took the research? Are they searching for safety?

This could be a disaster. And the only one who can stop them is Stephanie Plum and her band of misfits. Along with the help of Wilhelm's only son Mortimer, Stephanie and friends must save the world.

Could Mortimer be Stephanie's last chance at love? Will the FBI's Agent Brian Goodman keep Stephanie's body safe? And what will happen to Ranger? Has Ranger's last trip into the wind become his swan song?

Stay tuned for Scientific Seventeen. We'll all find out together.


End file.
